


The Boy Who Lived to be a Baby

by Deadmockingbirds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Baby Harry, Age Play, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Snape, Diapers, Dubious con, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing Kink, Pacifier - Freeform, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, sexual age play, special milk, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war's over. Harry defeated Voldemort, yada, yada, yada. But there's still one debt Harry has to pay. A strange request is made of him and he feels obligated to acquiesce. Listen to Harry's account of the story of how he came to be Severus Snape's Adult Baby. Additional Warnings: Some sexual Age play. Everyone is 20 or older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are My Baby Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an attempt to understand. Though much of this may seem outlandish, I assure y'all (aside from the HP folklore, ie: magic and potions etc...), some of it is real and inspired by real works, blogs etc. This is not a lifestyle that is my kinda pie, but I wanted to understand why it might be someone else's. I hope y'all will just go on an adventure into Age play with me. :-)

Big Fat Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

I was the boy-who-lived.

I spent seven years fighting Voldemort, succeeded: My plan after that was to become an Auror… Until the day I was called into Professor Snape’s office; everything changed for me. I often wonder what would have happened if I never would have gone, if I never would have attended that fateful meeting. 

He had been recovering, first at St. Mungo’s then in Hogwart’s infirmary where he felt more at home, from that nasty snakebite he’d suffered the night of the big battle. He did recover but it wasn’t till a couple years later, I received a letter for me to meet with him in his office at Hogwart’s. 

I’d taken some time off after the war; travelled and it just so happened that when I received his letter, I’d been set to begin my Auror training the next day. Originally, I had declined his owl. I immediately received another owl with the claim that it was of the utmost urgency I attend his meeting; he would not take no for an answer. 

I penned back that I would attend, but that I hadn’t much time. He merely answered that he’d be waiting for me.

When I arrived, he gestured for me to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk; I felt like a child waiting for chastisement. And wait I did until I grew irritated. “What is the meaning of all this Snape?”

He looked up at me, amused and slid a piece of parchment across his desk. 

It read:

Dear Harry, 

The time of your birth was both a time of great joy and of fear—we were in the middle of a war and we knew any day could be our last. If you are reading this, our fears were grounded and we are dead and so it makes me ever the happier that we took the safety precautions we took. 

There was only one person we could count on with our lives, but more important yours and that person of course is Sirius Black, your Godfather. We are paranoid; however, and asked three more people to bind to you in the case of his deaths and they are as follows: Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. 

In that order. 

We trust each of these people with our lives and yours. There were others of course, but we have our reasons for choosing these specific people. 

By the time I’d read that much of the letter, my stomach had already begun to churn and since all of the people were dead on the list, save Severus Snape, I jumped to that section where my Mum listed the details of that instance:

Like with the others, you are bonded to Severus Snape. Not like a marriage, though if love should strike you, we hope you would not hesitate because of us—we are open to whomever you want to love. 

Growing up Muggle, I was grossed out momentarily, but then remembered in the Wizarding world, we lived much longer and could pursue someone quite a bit older than a Muggle would. I assumed my mum did not mean this with Dumbledore and was generalizing. I think my Parents would have kittens if I told them I’d fallen in love with the centurion Headmaster. Not that it mattered of course; Dumbledore was long dead. 

Severus is a good man and we trust he will always give you what you need even if it’s not what you want. If he is the last one alive of the four, the magic will bind you to him. He requested that if we were to perform this on him and if he were to swear his life to protect you that in return he wanted your undying obedience. It wasn’t much for him to ask in exchange for your life. If Severus is the last man standing, he has given you more than any man should give another; you owe him with your life. It is our last request of you that you give him what he desires.

The letter went on to say many things I can’t recall. I was spinning too fast from that last paragraph. I didn’t know my parents at all. Everyone agreed they were good people and I didn’t doubt that, but their theories on what a man owes another man… I can’t say I agreed with them. In any case it was too late. They’d taken that decision from me in binding me to him. And agree with them or not, I just couldn’t deny a last request of my dead parents—the ones that had also died for me.

Noticing I’d finished reading the letter, Snape looked up at me. “Is everything clear? Or do you need me to explain it to you?”

“I… I belong to you.” 

“Yes. Indeed you do.”

 

SSHP

“Professor Snape… I was a baby when they made this pact with you… I had no choice in the matter. You don’t intend to hold me to this bargain, do you?”

“Others made the bargain, yet I risked my life for you time after time, faithfully fulfilling my side of the bargain. I’ve been waiting many long years for this, Potter, so yes I do intend to collect.” 

Seeing no way out of it, my mind signed me up for a life time of torture—seeing as I knew how much the man hated me, I never expected what he really had in store for me. “What… what do you want from me?”

“Why, exactly what the letter says. Your parents knew I’d be able to take care of you, I intend to.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“You will see,” he said cryptically. “First you should know, you are not becoming an Auror. My status to you is known magically with the Ministry—I had your acceptance terminated.” 

I was enraged at that. I stood up glaring at the potions Master. 

“Sit. Down,” he said in a way that sent chills up my spine. I belonged to this man now and I very much did not want to anger him. He had been a spy and spent a lot of his time with Voldemort—I barely knew what he was capable of. 

“Thank-you,” he said when I obeyed.

I thought it was weird of him to thank me, but I didn’t say a word about it. I was too riveted with what would come next—he’d already ripped my dreams away from me.

“That was a silly career choice. Really, Potter? You spend your life risking it in a war and then you decide you will live out your life as an Auror and continue to risk it everyday? No. Absolutely not. I will make sure you never have cause to risk your life again. You will live a calm, risk-free life where you never have to make big decisions or put your life in danger ever again. Am I making myself clear?”

I wasn’t happy hearing that, but knowing the bonding was a magical one, I didn’t see much choice and even if it weren’t, it was what my parents wanted of me. My mum’s last request of me whether I agreed with the method or not: Pay back the man who had given his life for me. I would do it, even if I hated it. “Yes, sir—sir? How do you intend to… keep me safe like that?”

“It’s simple Potter: You are going to become my baby.”


	2. Daddy Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns just what Snape wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most FAQ's I get on this story is thus: "Why is Harry so accepting?" "How is he sure Snape is presenting him with a real letter?"   
> The answer is that Harry just is. Partly b/c this lifestyle (in my story) is something he is longing for in his subconscious, Snape is going to help him realize. The other part is b/c I mostly just want to explore Age play and skip over all the internal conflict stuff. There is a little as it comes up for this Harry, but it doesn't a lot. He's happy, I assure you. 
> 
> As for the letter. Yeah, it could all be an elaborate lie. I don't even know yet, but I can tell y'all, Snape does want to take care of Harry, he's kinda gotten used to it, he sees it as making things easier for himself. The real Harry Potter would have told him to go F%$# a Hippogriff, got Hermione to find away around the binding magic and burned the letter before riding off on his Harley into the raging sun. Something like that. 
> 
> But this isn't HP from the books, so use your imagination y'all! ;-)

“Do you mean you will de-age me? I’ll get to live my life over again, with a father to call my own?” To be honest, the prospect of that did not seem all that bad. I didn’t have the greatest childhood, it might be nice to have a do-over. I relaxed a little bit, until he spoke again. 

“Don’t be silly, Potter. No such potion exists. You cannot de-age a person, even with magic. If such a potion existed, I would know.” He stared at me intently as if deciding if he should tell me something, then I suppose he did—least I’m guessing, I have no way to know what Snape was really thinking that day. “And while this is going to be, for the most part, for you, I am going to do this in a way in which I will receive some gain. It is a particular fetish of mine. 

Fetish? We were going to proceed with a ‘Snape fetish’ that would help me? I went back to fearing for my life. Torture it is. I decided he must be into kinky sex… like that bondage stuff, or something. 

“Have you ever heard of Ageplay Mr. Potter?”

Until that moment, no I had not. Snape was going to tell me though. “It is simple: I take care of you and you let me. I make rules and you follow them only you will do so as a child of an age I will deem appropriate for you—though in actual fact you will remain a man of your real age.” 

I didn’t understand him at the time. I thought he was a sick, sick man who had a fetish for little children. I asked about it, though and I wasn’t very nice in the way I asked; he did not appreciate that.

“I will allow your smartness to pass, as your question—though asked quite rudely—is one many people have trouble understanding in regards to Ageplay. Sometimes there is a sexual element, yes, but it has nothing to do with being attracted to little children. I am not attracted to little children in the least and I am repulsed by any fiend that would do would sexually rape a little child. No. It is the psychology of it that attracts me—the humiliation of a man acting as a small child when he is not. The rewards of getting to take care of someone in this manner. An actual child does not turn me on in any way. Are we understood Mr. Potter?”

Of course, at the time, I did not understand completely, but from his explanation, I could begin to. “You don’t fancy children; got it.” 

“Even in this, I want your consent. If you are completely opposed to this, I won’t do it, but it is what I desire in return for my sacrifice.” 

He was giving me an out? A choice?

“I want you to understand that if you agree to this, there will be no turning back after. Some things will be hard for you, but I will help you get through them. I will also promise that all of my decisions are to be made with your best interest in mind. I know we have a jaded history, but that will not continue forward.”

“What if I say no?”

“You will still be under my jurisdiction, but no Ageplay. The other you have no choice about, the other is my duty to you and my part of the bond, I will be making smart decisions for your life from this point on—you would be something akin to a ward to me, legally I am now your father.   
“Even with the Age play, I could technically go ahead with it—you would have no say, there would be nothing you could do about it—but I would simply prefer it. You have my word on my honor that if you say no, I will honor your choice.” 

“It’s awfully risky of you to give me a choice. Who would choose that?”

He chuckled. “You. Your Gryffindor sense of morals are strong—the last thing your parents have asked of you is in that letter—to pay me back in the way I desire—you will feel an obligation to fulfill their request.”

That had been precisely what I was thinking. It must have been written on my face too. 

“So, you’ll do it?” he asked again. I’m sure he seemed… hopeful. 

“I’ll do it.” 

“No turning back… remember that.” 

“I’ll remember.” 

“Good boy, Harry.” It was the first time he said it; I blushed and had to look away from him. “Very, well. Here is your first rule. I am your Daddy now—you will call me as such or you will be punished.” 

I know I should have expected that—he had told me I’d be doing this Ageplay, thing, but it still surprised me.

“Yes, sir,” I said, not comfortable enough to obey him at once. 

“Yes, Daddy. I want to hear you say it,” he said in a stern voice. 

Blushing all over and barely able to look at him I murmured, “yes, Daddy.”


	3. Children Are Seen and not Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape explains some of the rules.

Big Fat Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

I was told that I did not need any of my belongings—that all would be provided for me. He asked if there was anyone I would like to speak to before we began, as I would not see anyone for a long time—that I would see it was best and when I saw how things were going to work, I wouldn’t want to anyway. 

I’d already been thinking the same, mostly about the latter part; I didn’t want to tell anyone what had become of me… not yet anyway. I knew I would have a few people asking after to me; however, so I put in a request to send a few letters. To my surprise, he granted it. I set my affairs in order, which took a surprising little amount of my time and was ready to begin. He told me I was to meet him at his home: Snape Manor. 

The first lesson I would learn: Snape thought I should be of a younger maturity. He would not explain why and said he did not need to. I would learn by doing. He also stated that it was not required I know an exact age to portray and that I would learn how to respond appropriately in the way he spoke to me. 

He presented me first with a pacifier. 

“What am I to do with this?”

“Why, it is for you to put in your mouth. I assume you know what that is?”

“Yes, sir. But…”

“Yes, Daddy. Say it—that will be the last free-be I give you.” 

“Yes, Daddy. I know what it is.” 

“Good boy, Harry. I want you to put it in your mouth.” 

I did, still confused, but naturally began to suck on it once it was there. I could see why babies liked these, so much—it was rather soothing. 

“You will leave your soother in at all times, for now. It will help you remember not to talk.” 

All times? Not talk? I tried to ask as much, but as I thought, the soother was difficult to talk around.

“You are too little to be talking, so much Harry. When you need to communicate with Daddy, ask if you may remove your soother by getting my attention and I will grant it or not. Children should be seen and not heard most of the time. Nod if you understand.” 

I did looking at him with wide eyes. At least it was better than saying ‘yes, Daddy.’ I didn’t know then how used to calling him that I would become.   
Immediately, I didn’t like the no talking rule. I’d never been the most loquacious person, but I did like to chat the odd time. Once again I think my feelings must have been written plain on my face. “It will help you be in character, Harry. Trust, Daddy.  
“There will be a potion to help with this, but one of the ingredients you will not feel comfortable giving me as of yet—it’s far too soon for that step. The potion will not allow you to speak more than a few words at a time, so you will have to learn to speak with as few words as possible—as a young person does. The potion will change your speech pattern—certain letters will be hard to say, you will sound more childlike.” 

I tapped my soother, in part to try out the method, but also because I had a question. He nodded his permission. “Is it permanent? The potion?” 

“No. It is not permanent. You will have to drink the potion once a week. It is quite easy to make, but as I said, it requires an ingredient we cannot… harvest yet.” 

I began to ask my other question, wanting to know what this secret ingredient was, but he stopped me with a cross look on his face. “I did not give you permission to ask the second question—that soother should be back in your mouth and that will be enough questions for now.” 

I replaced the soother, a little disappointed—I wanted to know a lot more about this potion—until the professor said the magic words. “That’s Daddy’s good boy.” I was still embarrassed by the praise, but I kind of liked it and I already knew I would not like if he were to get mad at me—not now. Something had already changed.


	4. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to take a nap.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

After giving me the soother, he led me to a room that was on the third story of his large manor. “This will be your nursery and since it’s naptime for little boys you will take your first nap here, now.” 

Nap? I liked the odd nap every now and again, but I was in no way tired. 

“I know you haven’t been taking proper care of yourself, Harry. I can see the bags under your eyes. You will take two naps a day until we make up that sleep deficit, and then we shall see about switching it to one.” 

I tried tapping my soother, but he refused. “No talking, Harry. It’s naptime.” 

I didn’t like that—I wanted a chance to be heard, he should at least hear my reasons why. I was certain once he did, he would change his mind about this whole nap thing. 

I took my soother out, not bothering to get permission. “I’m not tired… Daddy… could we skip the nap for today?” I was proud of myself for saying Daddy. That would still take some getting used to, but I’d said it—Snape would be proud. I did not expect what happened next. 

He gave three sharp whacks to my bottom; they were hard enough to bring hot tears to my eyes. “That was very naughty, Harry. What did Daddy say about the soother?”

I assumed he meant for me to answer him with words, but I was a little scared to now to tell the truth. “T-to keep it in, unless you said I could t-take it out.” 

“And did Daddy say you could take it out?”

“No, Daddy.” 

“Put it back and leave it in. If I have to remind you again today, you’ll go for a trip over Daddy’s knee. Daddy would rather not do that to you on your first day.” 

I didn’t want that either. I put the soother back in. 

“It’s best you get into routine right away. You will take a nap, now—if you are disobeying Daddy already, you are more tired than you think you are.” 

I said nothing, because I couldn’t. I still disagreed with him. 

He led me over to a large crib. Would that be for me? I looked up at him with scared eyes—I didn’t want to sleep in that. I wasn’t ready for this, I didn’t know if I’d ever be ready for this. Calling him Daddy was hard enough, the soother even harder—it was too much for one day. 

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s just a crib. It’s quite spacious and made for one your size. Daddy made it just for you.” 

He really had counted on my Gryffindor nature—it must have taken him some time to make this. It looks to have been made by hand, but I knew many Wizards who made things by hand still used magic in some areas of the process. It was beautiful though—he’d done a good job. It was nice that he’d worked so hard on something for me; I couldn’t help but be touched by that. I didn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings, so I went over to inspect it. It was wide and spacious and carved out of a lightwood, stained a medium brown. He’d carved little snitches, owls and broomsticks into it. 

“I cut and carved the larger pieces by hand, but used magic to carve the little drawings—only to save time, I can carve you anything you like; I have some talent for art.” 

I nodded. 

The crib was filled with comfortable looking bedding and a pillow, a mobile of wizards and cauldrons hung over top and a stuffed, green Dragon sat inside. 

“Let’s put you in some comfier clothes for sleeping, shall we?”

I tried to help him by lifting my shirt, but he batted my hand out of the way. “You’re too little to do that Harry. Daddy will help you.” 

I scowled at him a little for that since I couldn’t talk, but he ignored me and carried on undressing me till I was down to just my pants. He left me standing almost naked in front of my crib, while he moved over to a set of drawers and took out clothing. “This is a lot of steps for today. You’ve done very well even with your small mistake. I’m going to use these jammies on you for today, but they’re a bit too big for someone so little.” 

He revealed the pair of young looking pajamas—blue with Chudley Cannons written over them. He thought these were too little? What did he really want me to wear?

“There is also a bit more to this ritual, but I will introduce it at another time as well.” 

I heard him murmur a wandless, weightless spell over me then he lifted me up and placed me in the crib. I stared at him surprised at being lifted and handled like a baby. “Now that you are in your crib, only I may remove you—you are not to climb out on your own; it’s dangerous. Do you understand, young man?” He gave me serious eyes that promised more spankings if I should disobey. I gave a jerky nod. 

“Good, boy. Sleep now, Harry. When you wake, you may call for me—it’s the only way I’ll hear you. The room is charmed with a monitoring charm. Daddy will hear you calling for him and will come get you,” he reiterated. 

I lay down when he pulled out the covers for me and he tucked them all around me putting the stuffed Dragon beside me.


	5. Eating with Daddy

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

To my surprise, I was tired and I did fall asleep. When I woke up, one of my arms was slung around the stuffed Dragon and I had him pulled tight to me. I was a bit disoriented at first, but I remembered where I as was: In my crib at Snape’s house. He had said to call him when I woke up, but I wanted a few minutes alone. 

It was a lot to get used to, so far and I knew there would be more stuff to come. Since it wasn’t nighttime, some light shone through the curtains of the darkened nursery and I was able to make out the face of the green Dragon lying beside me. I stared at his face for a long while and decided he needed a name—kids usually named their stuffies didn’t they? But what?

At first I thought I could name him after my long dead owl, Hedwig, as tribute to her, but decided against it. I remembered I’d need something easy—if I was going to be taking some mysterious potion that would make me talk like a baby, or young child, I might not be able to say hard things. 

Maybe I should wait, not knowing what I could say and what I couldn’t…

I looked at my crib mate and decided he couldn’t live without a name that long—who knew when Snape would think me ready for the special potion?

The stuffed dragon was a bit funny looking, but he also looked tough, like he could protect me if needed. Maybe that’s why Snape bought him for me. I remembered that Alexander meant protector of mankind, but he didn’t look like an Alex, so I finally decided on Sander. Sander might be easier to say around a soother. “Sander,” I said quietly testing it out in a low voice I hoped Snape wouldn’t hear. “Sander,” I said again. It worked! Sorta…

I was still muffled a bit, but it felt nice to say against my soother. I hugged my dragon to me; happy he had a name. 

Next I figured I better call Snape. I had no idea how loud I should call, so at first I tried just saying ‘Daddy’ in a regular voice with my soother out of my mouth. I waited a minute, but he didn’t come. 

I sat up the next time I tried, with Sander hugged to me in one arm and the other I used to pull myself up, so I could look over the railing of the dark Nursery. Everything somehow looked a little scary in the semi-darkness, I called again a little louder and a little more desperate. 

“Daddy.” 

I looked to Sander as I waited, and he still didn’t come. I started to get worried. Maybe this was his ploy to torture me and he would leave me here, all alone in the dark room. Not once did it cross my mind, even then, that in actuality, I was a grown man who could easily climb out of the crib. I was already deep into the mind-set. 

“Daddy!” I called louder. “Daddy!” Tears glossed over my eyes and threatened to spill if Snape didn’t come soon. I called for him over and over all the while hugging Sander and hoping he could protect me ‘till Snape arrived—if he arrived. 

The light turned on and Snape flooded into the room in a flurry of black robes; he looked worried. 

“Daddy’s here. What’s the matter dove?”

I was pretty sure if he asked me a question that meant I could talk, but I was so distraught and just wanted to get out of my crib and to his protective arms, I reached a grabby hand out to him and made a little whining sound instead of talking. 

I heard the murmur of the weightless spell and felt him pick me up into his arms and I put my head on his shoulder rubbing it into his neck. “Where’s your soother, Harry?” Sander was still in my one hand, but I must have dropped my soother in all the commotion. I looked back to my crib for a moment with a worried expression. 

“It’s alright, Harry. Daddy will get it for you.” He looked in and found it right away then placed it in my mouth for me. I was grateful to have it back and resumed the sucking motion—it felt good; I put my head back into Snape’s neck and let my unshed tears fall. That was scary, more scary than Voldemort—though I couldn’t for the life of me explain why. 

Snape sat in the rocking chair beside the set of drawers and rocked me while he rubbed my back. “Daddy’s sorry, Harry. I was out, way back, across the property—I’d thought you’d sleep for another hour—I can’t apparate on the grounds and ran back here fast as I could. I did hear you call me. Were you very scared?”

I nodded into his shoulder. He continued to say soothing things. Once I’d calmed down, I was completely embarrassed. I’d acted like a little baby and I hadn’t been here a day! I didn’t want to pull away and let Snape know—maybe if he thought I was still caught up in the moment I could stay hidden in his shoulder and I’d never have to face him again. 

He knew I was done though. He pulled me to look at him. “You okay now, Baby?”

I nodded, blushing. He set me on my feet. “Time to get you dressed then we’ll have lunch.” 

My tummy growled—I was hungry. How did he seem to know everything I’d need before I needed it?

We went through the process again—him undressing me to my pants then redressing me. The clothes he picked for me were not quite as childish as the pajamas with the Chudley Canons logo written on them, but they did remind me of what one might put on a little boy—a plain red t-shirt and overall shorts. At least I had Sander to hold this time; he was a comfort I didn’t know I needed as I experienced all these new things. Finally I was dressed and ready to leave the nursery. “Time to put your Dragon away, Harry. We wouldn’t want him to get dirty with food,” he said taking my stuffy away from me. 

“Sander!” I cried around the soother as I watched him fly back into the crib. 

“Sander? Harry, did you name your Dragon?”

I nodded, embarrassed yet again; Snape smiled wide. “I’m very glad you gave him a name—you are even better at this than I thought, but we must leave Sander here. You’ll see him for your afternoon nap.” 

Oh. That’s right, two naps. I didn’t know how I’d ever be tired enough for two naps. I looked forlornly at the crib as Snape dragged me by the hand out of the nursery. I didn’t want to leave Sander behind. 

He brought me into the large kitchen and over to the table. Beside it was a large, man-sized high chair and right away I guessed who it was for. I began shaking my head at Snape. Murmuring the weightless charm, he picked me up before I could protest and set me on his hip looking me straight in the eye. “Harry, you are going in the high-chair, otherwise, how am I do feed you? The table is too big for little boys.”

He gave me his no nonsense eyes—I didn’t know then they were his no nonsense eyes then, I would find that out later. 

For the moment, I was just happy not to be alone in the crib—Snape had said in his murmurings to me that he wouldn’t leave me there, but the fear of it was still too real, I’d do anything he said in that moment, so he wouldn’t leave me. 

He opened the chair and only got a pout from me in response as he stuck me inside and closed it back up. To my surprise, he took out my soother. “Time for lunch, Baby. Lunch is a good time for talking, but remember the potion will only allow you a small number of words at a time—it would be a good idea to practice that now.” 

But I was already getting used to having my mouth full of pacifier, so I nodded. 

“Daddy needs to hear your verbal answer, when the soother’s out, Baby,” he said in a gentle voice that I was beginning to like.

“Yes, Daddy,” I said softly. He’d switched from calling me Harry, so often, to Baby. I guess that’s what I was to him now. He pulled out an assortment of foods all mashed into the consistency of a thick smoothie and then began reciting what each was. 

“Which one would you like first, Harry?”

“Apples,” I decided. I reached to grab the spoon. 

“No, no baby. Babies don’t feed themselves with messy food like this. Daddy will help you.” 

I didn’t like that, not at all. If Snape thought he was feeding me, he thought wrong. “I can feed myself,” I snap. Were those few enough words for him?

The cross look washed over his face again—his face looked like thunderstorms. I shrank back. “Harry James, you don’t speak to Daddy that way. Do you need to have a time out before we begin our meal?”

Time out? That didn’t sound like fun. I knew what that was and that each parent had their own version of time out—I didn’t want to find out Snape’s version. 

“No, Daddy—no time outs,” I said forlornly wishing I had Sander to protect me from Daddy’s eyes. That was the first time I’d thought of Snape in my head as Daddy. I couldn’t believe how fast my own mind had regressed to such a state—was it possible somewhere inside of me wanted this? 

It must have been the genuine quality with which I’d said that to him, because Snape’s frosty glare melted instantly. “No time outs if you obey, Daddy.” 

I was still scared I wasn’t his ‘good boy’, so I took it one level further in hopes he would say it. 

“You feed Harry apples now, please, Daddy?” 

Snape’s whole face cracked into a smile. “Daddy will feed you apples. You have such good manners—good boy, Harry.”


	6. Playtime

In that moment, I realized; this is what Snape had been missing, this is what he needed to fulfill him, strange as I may find it—it was making him happier than I’ve ever seen him. Than anyone’d ever seen him. And I was doing that for him. It did feel a bit good; it fell into the category of saving a person and everyone knew how much I liked to do that. I wanted to see that kind of smile on Snape more often. 

Snape fed me apples then I requested peas then beans then apricots—I think I set a world record for length of time a smile lived on Snape’s face. After that, he filled a non-spill cup with water and sat with me while I gulped it down. I was thirsty! He had to refill it a second and a third time. Everything tasted really good and I said so; he told me he had made everything himself using only the best quality ingredients for his Baby. I was beginning to feel special to him in a way no one had ever made me feel special before. 

I also noted something else as we went through our new mealtime ritual: Snape did enjoy some amount of chastising me. It was part of it somehow. There was a line not to cross, but he seemed to like it when I was a tiny bit naughty and he had to scold me a little. It made him happy in some way I’d yet to understand. 

When lunch was over he announced that it was playtime for little boys. I assumed he meant me. He cleaned me up, returned my soother to me and set me on the ground. Taking my hand he led me into a large playroom, adjacent to the kitchen. It was filled with more toys than I’d seen in some toy stores. It once again made me realize how important this was to him; he’d obviously taken some time to plan out each detail of this new lifestyle for me. He even went as far as designing a whole playroom. 

I couldn’t help myself; my eyes lit up with wild excitement looking at all the toys. It was everything I’d wished I’d had as a child and never gotten. I had to say something to him. I tugged on his hand, asking with my eyes if I could and he nodded. 

“Thank-you, Daddy.” I put the soother back in my mouth and he smiled down at me. 

“You’re welcome, Baby. What do you want to see first?” 

I tugged him over to the figurines I’d spotted of knights and dragons. I picked up a dragon. “Sander?” I said around my soother. For whatever reason, I was allowed to say that word freely and without taking out my soother. 

He smiled. “Yes, Harry. That’s just like Sander, isn’t it?”

I nodded with a smile. We proceeded to play with the set. I was the Dragon and Snape was the knight. We played a long time, a couple of hours passed, until I started rubbing my eyes. There was no denying; I felt sleepy again. How could that be possible? I’d only napped a short time ago. Snape noticed right away. He uttered the weightless spell, picked me up saying, “naptime. Maybe you’ll sleep a little longer this afternoon.” 

I didn’t protest that time and he carried me up to the nursery. We went through the same ritual, changing me from daytime clothes to sleep clothes and he placed me in the crib. I was happy to see Sander waiting for me and I grabbed him and hugged him to me. “Sander!” I heard Snape chuckle behind me. Not making fun, but enjoying my enjoyment. 

He tucked me in again, but this time I looked up at him asking him without words if he would be back—I didn’t want to be scared again. 

“I’ll remain in the house this time my Harry. I’ll hear you and come straight away when you wake up this time. Besides, Sander will be here to take good care of you.” He smoothed a hand over my fringe, brushing the hair back and planted a kiss on my forehead. “Sleep tight, Baby.” 

As he walked out, I curled up next to Sander and closed my eyes.


	7. Other Rituals

When I woke up from my second nap, I called for Daddy right away; he appeared much faster that time, though I still had to wait a few moments—I imagined this floor was pretty far away and wondered why he couldn’t have put the nursery on another floor…

“There’s my sleepy, boy! Did you have a good nap?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” I mumbled around the soother without realizing. He didn’t seem mad about that, so I relaxed into him when he picked me up. He sat down on the rocking chair letting me wake up before doing anything else. Sander was clutched close to me. 

While he rocked, he sang me a little song. Snape’s deep voice was a pacifier all on it’s own. I immediately liked listening to it along with the feel of the vibrations that came from his chest. I sucked my soother, blinking my eyes awake and feeling content. 

I was in a happy little world until Snape introduced yet another new exercise. “Do you have to go potty, Harry?”

Go potty? Right. But how would that work? Surely that couldn’t be part of this lifestyle? But then I remembered everything I’d done thus far and realized that yes—yes it could. I pulled away so I could look at him, wanting to ask many questions, but not knowing where to start; hoping he would just explain. Thankfully he did. 

“There will be two parts to this. Babies don’t use a potty, Harry—that’s for bigger boys. But I think the diaper will be too much for today.” 

Diaper? Did he say diaper?

“So I will concede that for the moment and allow you a big boy privilege. It won’t continue long I’m afraid.” 

To this day the diaper step had been the worst of all the steps. Even the terrible day I would spend with Draco was better than the day Daddy introduced me to diapers. I still blush when Daddy changes me. 

I shook my head, not wanting to anger him too much, but really not wanting to go ahead with this crazy plan. I’d do everything else he asked of me—just not that. 

“Please…” I began to say around my soother, squeezing Sander to me. 

“It will be alright, Harry,” he said in a gentle voice that surprised me—I thought he’d be angry, but he must have known this would be hard for me. “It’s why we’ll do this in steps. You can do this, I know you can—you’re my good boy.” 

I wanted to be his good boy, but I couldn’t help the tears that fell as he removed my sleep top and bottoms leaving me in my pants. This time he only put a t-shirt on me. “We’re going to try the potty—you may keep Sander with you if you like.”

Hell yeah, I was! I wasn’t doing this by myself. He led me to a corner of the nursery where a small plastic potty sat unobtrusively. I hadn’t seen it before, but it was all I could see now. I turned into his leg and reached to be picked up to get away from the horrible looking thing. Daddy obliged me and I stared down at it from his arms.

It was larger than an actual child’s potty, which led me to believe he had used magic on a child’s potty to allow it to fit my bottom. “It will be okay, Harry. Daddy will stay right here—it can be fast, I’m sure you have to pee from all that fluid at lunch.” 

The thought of fluids made me squirm—he was right, I did have to pee, but I didn’t want to do it in that thing. I tapped my soother and he nodded. “Can’t I pee in the toilet, Daddy? I’ll sit down and everything…” I began, but he was already shaking his head. 

“That’s too big for little boys,” he explained. It was his explanation for lots of things!

I felt anxious about it and when he tired to set me down I squirmed upward trying to stay in his arms. “Harry,” Snape said firmly. “Daddy doesn’t want to have to spank you, now be a good boy.” 

Suitably chastised, I slid down to the floor. I didn’t want to be spanked and I didn’t want Snape to be upset with me, but I also didn’t want to use that thing. 

I yelped when I felt his fingers reach for the waistband of my pants and very clinically, strip them from me. My eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“This is a lot of nonsense over nothing, Harry. You’ll see,” he said as he gestured I should step out of the pants. I did, hanging onto his neck for balance since he was crouched over, Sander tightly clutched to my torso with my other hand. I let him seat me on the potty. My knees bent in half since the potty was, so low to the ground and in nothing but a white t-shirt—I felt very much like the little boy he wanted me to be. He looked at me expectantly. 

I knew, now that I was on the thing, I wouldn’t be leaving it until I had done as Daddy asked, but still I looked up to him with imploring eyes, silent tears falling. 

“Yes, you look very sad, and you are succeeding in breaking my cold heart a little bit, but Daddy must do what’s best for you even if it’s unpleasant for both of us—Daddy doesn’t like to see you cry like that, Harry.” 

He didn’t? That knowledge comforted me though I was finding I didn’t like to make Daddy unhappy either. I gave a sad little nod, closed my eyes and peed in the potty. 

It really wasn’t that hard—just embarrassing with him standing over me like he was. He made no comment on my eyes being closed and when I opened them, he looked overjoyed and proud. He clapped and smiled telling me what a good boy I was and for a moment I forgot about where I was sitting and how I must look. I looked at Sander and hugged him to me as if he was celebrating the moment with us. 

“We must get you cleaned up now, Baby,” he said meaningfully to me. I could already guess what that meant, but I’d still had foolish hope I would get to clean myself. Not wanting to shatter such a good moment, I said, “okay Daddy,” around my soother, as I sniffed and wiped the wetness from my eyes from my free hand. 

He talked me through it. 

“It’s okay for Daddies to clean their little boys. It isn’t anything except that,” he recited as he took a baby wipe from the container and cleaned the drips from my penis. He was right about that—it did not feel sexual in any way, whatever. I’d had plenty of sexual encounters and this was not that. I could feel the difference. 

When he finished, he lifted me from the potty and though I was still half naked, I reached up for him to pick me up with a little whine. He did, setting me on his hip and taking me over to the set of drawers that held my clothes as I sought the comfort of his warmth. 

“You’ve been a very good little boy and you deserve a reward. Let’s get you dressed and a snack and then Daddy will let you pick out a movie to watch.” 

A movie sounded good. Snape re-dressed me in the little boy overalls. They looked to be actual little boy overalls that he had adjusted with magic. 

He carefully wiped the last remaining tears from my eyes. “May I have Sander, Baby?” 

I didn’t want to tell Daddy ‘no’, but I didn’t want to relinquish my friend who had helped me through so much. 

“I promise you can have him back during the movie—we don’t want him to get crumbs on him—I have to wash him eventually and you won’t like when you’ll have to miss him for so long. I’d rather that happen later than sooner.” 

When Snape phrased it like that, it made all the sense in the world. And besides, what it would it be like in the washer machine for poor Sander?

I relinquished my friend, but tapped my soother as Daddy flew him to my crib. He nodded. “Can’t you magic him, clean?”

“I can, Harry, but that only works for so long until he needs a proper cleaning. Now, would you like to walk, or should Daddy carry you downstairs?” 

“Daddy, carry,” I said to Snape’s surprise and mine. 

 

SSHP

Bedtime was a different matter altogether. First there was the bath. 

After my reward of the movie, Sander got sent back to his place in my crib and Snape took me to the large bathing chambers on the third floor, close to the nursery. 

“Daddy will undress you,” he recited for me. “Just like before, Daddies and only Daddies can do these things with their little boys. I’m only going to wash you.” 

I trusted him by now. Though it had only been a day of this new life, I’d known Snape a long time and had faith he was an honorable man. I allowed him to undress me without complaint—though it was still a tad embarrassing—and he popped me into a warm tub filled with… bubbles! 

Bubbles! I looked to Snape excitedly and didn’t have to ask him if I could speak, he took my soother out for me and placed it on the counter. “Thank-you for the bubbles, Daddy.” No one in my youth had ever given me bubbles. Dudley always got bubbles for his baths, but Aunt Petunia told me only good boys got bubbles and I wasn’t one. 

“You’re welcome, Harry, but mind how many words you use; you’re too little to sound so polished,” he hinted without chastisement. I’d made him very proud earlier with the whole potty thing and in return he was allowing many leniencies. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” I said looking to down into the bathwater. 

“It’s okay my Harry. You’ve been a good boy today and you’re being a good boy now—Daddy’s just helping you by reminding you,” he said as he turned my chin up using his thumb and forefinger, so my face looked at him.

“How about those bubbles, now?” 

I gave him a shy smile before I grabbed some with my hands, happily squishing them and wiping them onto my body. As I played, Snape washed me over—every part of me—in a clinical yet caring fashion. I felt precious to him and sighed into his gentle touch. Once I was clean, he allowed me to play in the bubbles a little longer before he announced it was bedtime. 

I knew it was early; maybe eight or eight-thirty. I know I was acting a baby, but in actual fact, I was a man in my twenties—I didn’t need such an early bedtime. 

I let Snape take me out of the tub, but pouted the whole time he dried me. He wrapped me in the soft towel and carried me to the nursery. He didn’t replace the soother in my mouth but latched it onto his finger instead. I looked at it sorrowfully—I’d got used to it already and I wanted it back even if that meant less talking. Yes, it was true: I liked having a soother. 

“Not to worry, you’ll get it back, but you and Daddy are going to have a talk.” Daddy’s words seemed ominous and I was worried I had taken my pouting too far. I stopped immediately. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Didn’t mean to be bad,” I said trying to use fewer words and speak in a way I thought a young child might. 

“You are never bad, my Harry. Maybe sometimes a little naughty, but not bad,” he told me as we reached the nursery. He set me down on the floor beside the potty; I gave him a baleful look. 

“You must have to use the potty Harry—it’s been many hours since your last visit.” Without any other encouragements, he set me on the small plastic seat after removing my towel. I was completely naked this time, which made it harder. 

“The potty isn’t just for peeing, Harry. You should have to do the other by now too,” he said, carefully. He was trying to save me some embarrassment, but that was impossible with him standing over me waiting for me to pee… and the other thing. 

I was frozen. I couldn’t do either now when the first had come so easily before—but Snape was right, as usual, I did have to do both. 

First, I came up with the idea that I would pee and tell him that was all I had to do—but then that would mean telling him a lie and what would Daddy do to me for lying? No. That was a terrible idea. I decided to begin with the easy part. I relaxed enough to let myself pee. He petted my hair when I was done. “Very good, Baby. We’ll just wait until you do the other.” 

My tummy churned. I couldn’t. I just couldn’t! Unless…

“Sander, Daddy?” I pleaded. If anyone could help me Sander could. 

“If you use your manners.”

“Please Sander, Daddy?”

My wish was granted immediately; Sander flew into my arms and I accepted him gratefully. I squished him to me and buried my head into his soft green body. 

Still I felt debased. It’s hard to… you know… with someone new watching. I know many couples that had been together a long time didn’t blink an eye at doing their business in front of their significant other—but that was different. They knew each other and doing something that private after a time they each deemed appropriate. I knew Snape, but I wasn’t ready for him to see the faces I might make and smell the smells that might come from me. It was too embarrassing to contemplate—yet I knew that was the challenge before me. 

“Soother please, Daddy?”

Snape shook his head. “No soother, Harry. We still have to chat—you’re just stalling.” 

He was right of course—I was stalling. I knew then why little kids did it. They knew they couldn’t get away with not doing it, but also that it was something they really did not want to do. Little kids did not have the wisdom to realize that getting it over with was better and for a moment, I’d fallen back to that. Being a little kid all day already made me forget some of my adult habits. 

But I remembered, so went ahead and got it over with, it wasn’t hard physically. Daddy had fed me good things all day and my bowels worked well. I must have blushed like mad, but I did it. Again Daddy gave me lots of praise. 

“My good boy… my good, good, boy!” He cleaned the tip of my penis as before, but now he had to clean a new part of me. I didn’t even assume I would get to do that—I only wondered how he would. 

“Bend over and touch your toes, Harry.” 

I did just wanting to get it over with. I still held Sander with one hand and touched my toes with the other—Daddy allowed it. I felt the cool wipe when it was against my most private place and though I was red with embarrassment there was a comforting message at the same time—Daddy would take care of me no matter how icky the job might be. 

By the time he’s finished and tells me I can stand up, I had relaxed into the good feeling. “Thank-you, Daddy.” 

“Come,” he said reaching out his hand and smiling. He led me back over to the drawers, but instead of pulling out my sleep clothes, he pulled out what looked like an old-fashioned, man’s nightdress. It was white with three buttons at the neck it was like the ones I had seen many Wizards wear to bed since I’d been living as a Wizard. I still preferred a t-shirt and boxers in bed, but a nightdress was not uncommon in the Wizarding world. In some ways Wizards were very forward thinking and others old-fashioned. 

“I am among the stricter of the Daddies—there is a whole community of us, which you will meet some day. As such, it is my belief that naughty boys should sleep on their stomachs,” he explained gently, but it still made my bum clench. I could already figure out why someone might have to sleep on their stomach and if those earlier swats were anything to go by, I did not want a full spanking. 

“You have nothing to worry about this night, my Harry,” he said as he dressed me in the nightgown. “You have been an exceptionally good boy today.” 

“But what about when I was naughty earlier and you had to spank me?” I knew that was too many words, but I couldn’t figure out how to say it otherwise and since Snape had taken my soother, I assumed he wanted me to ask questions for this part. 

I assumed correct; he did not chastise me. “That was not a spanking—that was a few swats. I don’t count that. Besides, you more than made up for that with all I’ve asked of you. I take into account the whole day—I like to give you plenty of chances to make-up for ill behavior, you are just a little boy after all.” 

I liked to hear that; it made me feel like he was on my side—that he didn’t want to spank me and only did so out of duty. “So if I am too misbehaved during the day, you’ll punish me for it at night?” I didn’t quite understand. 

“Not quite. You will be punished immediately after the transgression and if your behavior does not improve, you will get a bare-bottomed warming, hot enough that you shall have to sleep on your stomach.” 

That did not sound good, but I imagined I would have to be quite naughty to earn that by the sounds of it. 

“There is another piece, which is the reason for the night gown instead of the sleep pants. If you should misbehave enough to earn yourself such a chastisement, there is a shaming element to the punishment. You won’t be able to lie on your back anyway—your bottom will be too sore—you shall lie on your stomach with your nightgown pulled up enough to display your naughty bottom all night. As you fall asleep, you’ll be thinking about why you will want to improve your behavior for the next day. It is extremely effective.”

That made him sound like he had a baby before and I didn’t like to hear that—I didn’t want anyone else to have my daddy. “D-did you… d-do this before?”

He nodded. “I have spent some time with other littles, but only in preparation for this day. You see, I knew you would agree to being my baby, Harry and I knew you would enjoy this lifestyle, even if you find some of the elements difficult. By the way you’ve taken to it so far, I can see I was right.” 

I accepted what he said. I certainly didn’t like everything, but I’d done well enough to receive lots of praise—enjoyed it even—I didn’t have the desire to fight much of what Snape had asked of me.

“This is only something you shall have to worry about if you are extremely naughty. Just behave for Daddy and this will not happen.” 

That sounded easy enough; maybe it would never happen. 

“Now that bit of unpleasantness is over… do you want your soother back, Harry? I’ve seen you looking at it. Daddy’s taken good care of it for you,” he said smiling brightly.

My cheeks glowed red at that. Yes I had been spying it to make sure it was okay, but I hadn’t wanted Snape to see. In response I simply opened my mouth. 

Snape chuckled. “What do you say?”

“Soother please, Daddy.” 

“Good, boy,” he told me popping it into my mouth. 

All of us sat on the rocking chair together—Snape, Sander and I—and he read me two bedtime stories as we rocked. I felt very sleepy and was barely awake when he lifted me into my crib, tucked the blankets around me with Sander close by and kissed me goodnight. He closed up the crib railing. “Goodnight my Harry.” 

“Night… Daddy…” I said behind the soother as I drifted off to nod.


	8. No More Potty

Daddy and I carried on like that for two weeks, following the same schedule day after day. It was summertime, so Daddy didn’t have to work and next year would be his last year at Hogwart’s, the following year he would retire. 

I didn’t know what would become of me while he went to work… he did everything for me, I did nothing on my own. Who would take care of the baby while he was gone? I had a strong feeling it wouldn’t be me. Daddy told me not to worry about it; when the time came, he would explain to me his solution, but he hinted it was something I might not like and he didn’t want me to spend the rest of the summer worrying over it. 

“Trust, Daddy,” was all he said. 

It was a cloudy day, I was sitting on my potty in the overcast nursery and peeing comfortably when Daddy announced I was ready for a new step: Switching into diapers. 

I had become comfortable in many ways with Daddy, which unfortunately led to me giving him a couple of tellings off and had resulted in painful spankings with long minutes spent in different corners of the manor. It was enough to set me straight for the day and I’d always done a lot of the things I knew Daddy liked to earn rewards instead of the ill-fated bedtime spanking. 

But on this day and in that moment I thought of nothing but not wearing diapers. I would use the potty—I liked the potty now… well I still would prefer to use the regular toilet, but I liked it well enough any day over diapers. I’d even been comfortable enough to use the potty in front of Uncle Lucius one day last week—a story I will relate in the next chapter. 

So when Daddy appeared with the crinkly, white thing in his hand once I’d announce that I was ‘all done’ I… well I threw a bit of a tantrum. Okay, it wasn’t just a bit; it was worthy of any three-year-old—award winning. 

It began how all tantrums did: Simple refusal. 

“No thank-you diaper, Daddy. Harry uses the potty like a big-boy!” I smiled at him and tried to look cute. 

“Thank-you for your nice manners, but Daddy wasn’t giving you a choice. It’s time to say good-bye to the potty Harry. You’re much to little—even Uncle Lucius noticed while he was here.” 

Of course he would. I didn’t care too much for Uncle Lucius. 

Daddy had noticed how good I’d got at speaking the age he wanted me and gave me my soother less and less, much to my dismay. I’d grown to like it and it became a reward, something to use for bed, or when I was having a bad moment, or bad day in general. I didn’t have it at the moment and was free to scream without it hindering me. 

I glared at him as he lifted me off the potty. “No, diaper.” 

Daddy really didn’t like ‘no.’ I usually got a swat right away for such an offense and with my bottom bare, it was a risky maneuver, but Daddy gave me a break since he was asking me to do something big. “Harry James, you don’t talk to Daddy that way and you know it. Daddy doesn’t want to spank you, but I will if you continue,” he said with dark eyes. 

My displeasure made me brave. As he reached down to pick me up, I used my sharp seeker reflexes to dodge around him and run away screaming “Noooooo!” 

I ran for the door to the nursery and screamed again when it shut with Daddy’s magic; I grabbed the knob and tried to twist it and turn it, but it wouldn’t budge. Daddy had strong magic and I couldn’t undo it. I lay down on the ground, frustrated and hating my life—I didn’t want the diaper, Daddy was mean, MEAN!

I screamed as much. Daddy stood over me as I pounded and kicked the ground and waited till I’d screamed myself out. When I calmed enough to open my eyes and chance a peak at him, I saw that he was standing over top of me with his arms crossed looking extremely displeased. 

He picked me up without a word and I let him mostly afraid now that my anger had died down. I knew in the end I’d be leaving this nursery in a diaper, I don’t know why I bothered to complain about it. There was always that small hope I could change Daddy’s mind I suppose, but throwing temper tantrums never got what I wanted. 

Daddy sat in the rocking chair, popped my soother into my mouth and rocked me allowing me to cry if I needed to and I did. He always seemed to know what would make me feel better. This time I only felt partially better knowing I was probably going to get spanked and knowing it was time to say good-bye to the potty. 

I stopped crying, took out my soother knowing it would be okay to do, so and asked, “m’I in trouble Daddy?”

Daddy paused then he nodded. “That was terrible behavior young man—you’ve earned yourself a good spanking for that and then we are putting on your diaper, am I clear?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” I whined. I didn’t want to be spanked; I wanted the diaper even less. 

He took my soother and put it aside then placed me over his knee and proceeded to spank me until I was crying all over again. The sharp, crisp whacks rained down, and if I wasn’t already sorry for my display, I certainly was now. 

“M’sorry… m’sorry Daddy….” I repeated over and over, but it didn’t stop the spanking. 

“I don’t like to spank you, Harry James, but I will if I have to. Now are you going to behave and put on your diaper for, Daddy?” 

“Uh-huh…” I hiccupped. 

“That’s not a proper response,” he said cracking my bottom again with his hand several more times. 

“Ye-es, Daddy. I’ll be good.” 

He finished the spanking with a few more sharp whacks then stood me up so he could lift me onto what I assumed was the change table. I sniffed and hiccupped a bit more. “S-sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to be bad—just don’t want the diaper.” It hurt to sit on my freshly spanked bottom and Daddy could tell, but he paid no mind to that. Daddy didn’t feel sorry for naughty boys with sore bottoms. 

“Lay down my Harry,” he said without responding to my final plea. 

I did. “Can’t we talk about it? Please, Daddy.” 

“Everything will be fine, Baby boy. You’ll see. Daddy will help you.” 

I still whined a bit as he laid the fresh diaper under me. He was tender when he applied smooth cream to my smarting behind and he used careful precision when he secured the tape. “There. All done my Harry, do you want to see?”

At first I didn’t, I just wanted my Daddy. “Daddy, up,” I pleaded without answering his question; he obliged me, bouncing me. The diaper was bulky around my pelvis and I wanted it off. I hugged into Daddy’s neck, but I didn’t cry—I just wanted some comfort in light of this new thing I had to accept. 

He did that for sometime until I pulled away to look at his face; I’d been feeling it beneath me as he bounced, I was ready to see it now. “I see now please, Daddy?”

“Of course, Dove,” he said smiling. He brought me over to the full-length mirror in the ensuite of the nursery and stood me up in front of it. I looked myself over a long time seeing the new Harry: The one who wore diapers. 

I didn’t look much different from the old Harry, but I did have a more youthful appearance with it on. It wasn’t so bad as I thought—looks wise anyway—I knew I’d have to use it too and let Daddy change it. Two other large obstacles. 

But at least I’d have Daddy to help me; he always helped me.


	9. Uncle Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Meets Lucius as a Little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to mention; Lucius and Draco will only have a Big-Little relationship. So Non-sexual. That's just the way it worked out. Sorry ;-)

Back when I was still using the potty, Daddy announced that we were going to have a visitor. At first, I was horrified. I didn’t want anyone to see me like this, but then Daddy explained that this person had a ‘little person’ as well and I was interested to meet someone within my new community. 

Daddy sat me down after my afternoon nap to explain to me who it was and when I found out it was Lucius Malfoy; I immediately rejected the idea. 

Since it was an important discussion, he’d already taken my soother. “Please, Daddy. No Lucius.” I was able to tell him freely.

“That will be Uncle Lucius to you, thank-you. And it’s time you met someone else in our community, or rather, meet him again now that you’re little.” 

As it turned out, Uncle Lucius was also a spy for the order, but it wasn’t so clean-cut as it was with Daddy. Lucius Malfoy was still Lucius Malfoy: cold, arrogant, self-serving, and a Bastard. If he thought Voldemort were going to win the war, I’m certain he would have sided with him because in actuality there is only one side a Malfoy is ever on and that is on the side of a Malfoy. As it were, Lucius had quite a bit of faith in me in particular and he knew that with me on the side of the light, we would win. I will give Malfoy one compliment: He’s smart as hell. The man is highly intelligent and clever, but with that comes his ability to manipulate better than anyone I’d ever seen. 

So while I can’t go as far as to describe him as evil, I can’t say whole-heartedly that he is particularly good. He’d done some helpful things for our side and some not so nice things for his own family and evil things for Voldemort when he absolutely could not avoid it—the man was cunning and Daddy was convinced we needed him on our side always. 

Daddy considered him a family member and, so would I—according to Daddy. 

None of my begging or pleading worked and eventually the day arrived along with Uncle Lucius. Daddy had already schooled me on how I should behave and that nothing would be different from our everyday routine. Part of me felt solace in that—I’d fast got used to our routine and I liked it, but the part that was embarrassed for Uncle Lucius to see Baby Harry, balked at the idea. 

When Daddy opened the door for Uncle Lucius, I was cuddled into his torso.

“Is someone being a shy, boy?” his smooth, aristocratic voice melted out. 

“Yes,” Daddy said with a smile in his voice. He liked that I was being coy, but it wasn’t an act; I really was shy. “Come now, Harry. Greet your Uncle properly please.” 

I would not refuse a direct order from Daddy, else he’d be displeased with me and I hated seeing that look on his face. “Hallo Uncle Lucius,” I said without moving my position and Daddy allowed it. 

“Hello, Harry,” Uncle Lucius said demurely. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet Severus’s boy—he talks about you all the time, you know.” 

He did? Daddy talked about me? That made me feel warm and good—it was the right second, first impression for him to make—Lucius was good at that when he wanted to be. 

That coaxed me out of my shyness. “Harry and I were just going to sit down to lunch—won’t you join us, Lucius?” I thought I heard a hint of coyness in Daddy’s voice, but I must have imagined it. 

Uncle Lucius followed us into the kitchen and Daddy set me up in my highchair with water in my spill-proof cup. I latched onto it immediately wanting a distraction, but keeping one eye on Uncle Lucius. I might be little now, but if he tried anything, I was sure I could spring back into battle mode pretty quick. I was also curious about this new Lucius, the one who was a regular Wizard that was into Ageplay and not a spy working for both Dumbledore and Voldemort. 

He noticed me sneaking peaks at him and turned it into a peek-a-boo game. I was horrified when I realized how easily it came to me to play back with him. Uncle Lucius had me giggling. “Wow. You were correct Severus—our young war hero takes to this lifestyle easy as breathing.” 

Did I?

Daddy fed me like usual then we sat around the table—me still in my highchair—while Daddy and Uncle Lucius caught up. I grew bored quickly. I wasn’t used to sitting so long and I began to squirm; Daddy misread my squirming as a sign I had to pee. 

“Do you have to go Potty Harry?”

I gave Daddy a scandalized look that he would even ask such a thing in front of Uncle Lucius. I was more appalled when Daddy ignored my head shaking and took me from my highchair. Daddy stripped me of my overalls and pants, as naturally as you please then plunked me down on the potty he kept in the kitchen. “Go pee-pee, Harry,” he instructed. 

But I really didn’t have to go yet. Not to mention, how was I to go in front of Uncle Lucius? I was red from the tips of my ears to the tips of my toes. I knew Daddy would not take kindly to me excusing myself from the potty, especially with Uncle Lucius there; he’d already told me that if I misbehaved in front of his friend I would receive twice the punishment and he would not wait till company left—on no—they would watch me being spanked. That would be far more embarrassing than this. But only slightly more. 

“Are you finished yet, Harry?”

“Almost, Daddy.” 

I tried really hard, playing with the hem of my shirt to pass the time and trying not to think of the fact that Uncle Lucius was there. I even closed my eyes to pretend that I was somewhere far away, alone, but I really didn’t have to go! I began to fear that disappointed look that Daddy would have in his eyes when he’d seen I’d still not gone. He would think it was because of Uncle Lucius being here, which would have been in part true, but I’d long forgotten about that and would have gone by now if I had to go. 

“Harry… do you need help?” he asked after another few minutes. He would assume now that I was stalling, an art I quickly became practiced at, and I also knew that since I was doing something big for Daddy, he would oblige me now. 

“Please, help Harry Daddy.” 

He got up and came over to me, crouching down so our eyes were level. “What do you need, baby?” 

I shook my head. “I don’t have to pee-pee, Daddy.” 

His eyes raked over me keenly. “You drank a lot of water today—I think you do and that you’re a little shy in front of Uncle Lucius. Try a little longer, please. Do you want, Sander?”

Daddy wasn’t being a good listener. He did that sometimes when he got stubborn ideas in his head. But I knew I wasn’t getting off the potty, so I nodded. Maybe Sander could help me.

“Accio Sander to Harry Potter,” Daddy canted using his wand. Moments later, Sander came flying into my arms and I squished him close. 

Daddy let me be after that for quite a while longer. I don’t know how much time passed, but Daddy and Uncle Lucius talked and for a moment I thought maybe they’d forgot about me. I didn’t even realize I was doing it, but I began talking quietly with Sander. 

“You see that man over there, Sander? That’s Uncle Lucius. He’s Daddy’s friend. Daddy said I have to go pee, but I can’t. Can you help me? Please Sander?”

After another little while Daddy came back over. “Daddy’s sorry, Harry. I guess you didn’t have to go.” 

But he had that look—that disappointed look I hated and I especially didn’t want to disappoint him in front of his friend. 

He reached down to pick me up. “Wait, Daddy! Harry has to go pee!” I said desperately. He stood back looking at me confused. 

“But Harry, you’ve been sitting there for thirty minutes…” 

“Harry didn’t hafta go before, but Harry hasta go now.” 

He didn’t look convinced. “Alright, Harry. A few more minutes, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” 

I tried harder than I’ve ever tried before—I thought of waterfalls and oceans. I imagined myself peeing…I even imagined what Sander might look like peeing. I pretended Sander was cheering me on. 

Daddy came over quietly and handed me another cup of water with a knowing look on his face. I accepted it gratefully and sucked it back. After I was done, I talked with Sander some more and waited till finally after long last, I peed! 

“Daddy! Daddy! I’m finished!” 

He came over with an excited look on his face mixed with relief. He cleaned me up, redressed me and hugged me close to him. “I know you did that for Daddy, Harry—but you don’t need to got to such lengths to please me… please don’t do that again.” 

He ran his fingers through my hair genuinely concerned. I was worried I’d done something bad, but he didn’t sound mad. “But Harry’s your good boy?”

“You’re always my good, boy,” he said. 

We moved into the parlor and Daddy put me in my playpen with some toys; he let me keep Sander and he gave me my soother back, but he told me not to hesitate calling him if I needed him for anything. He and Uncle Lucius drank tea and ate biscuits as Sander and I played. 

When Uncle Lucius left, Daddy and I had dinner. After bath, he warmed up my bottle and rocked me in my chair as he fed it to me. 

“Daddy isn’t perfect, Harry—he sometimes makes mistakes,” Daddy began as I listened and sucked down my milk. “I made a mistake today, Harry. I need to listen to you when you say things now. At first I know you didn’t do things because you were scared to, and though you’ll get scared with new things, I know now how hard you’ll try to please Daddy, so Daddy promises; I’ll listen more carefully.” 

I nodded knowing Daddy needed to say that, but I wasn’t upset. “I want to be good boy for Uncle Lucius,” I said around my bottle. 

“You were, Dove. He even said so—you’re my good, good boy. And Harry?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Daddy loves you.” 

I felt so warm inside when Daddy said that. 

“But Harry—even if you were bad, which you could never be—Daddy would still love you. Do you understand?”

I nodded, but I wasn’t sure if I did understand—I just didn’t want Daddy to worry. I thought he loved me because I was being good. If I was bad, I didn’t see how he could possibly love me. 

Daddy was wise to me. “I don’t know if you do, Harry, but I’ll make sure you understand one day. You need to know you deserve love no matter what.” 

After that, Daddy tucked me into my crib with a kiss on my brow. 

“Love you, Baby.” 

“Love you too, Daddy.”


	10. The Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This it the chapter where there is mild, mild "something to do with sex." But if you blink, you might miss it.

“You have progressed much faster than I ever expected, Harry. I would like to go ahead with the potion,” Daddy told me one day. 

We were approaching September. I’d been his baby for almost six weeks now and he said that he would like two weeks with me on the potion before he left me in the care of another while he finished his last year of work at Hogwart’s. 

I was terrified for him to leave me; I’d talked lots to Sander about it. He didn’t like the sounds of Daddy leaving me either, but he was more hopeful than I was about it. He said Daddy would never leave me with someone he didn’t trust implicitly—Sander liked to use big words; he was arrogant sometimes. 

I looked forward to drinking the potion—I thought it would be another way to impress Daddy and that maybe he wouldn’t leave me to go to work. Sander didn’t agree with me, but I’d show him. Sander was a good friend, but he wasn’t always right. 

“Are you wet, Harry?”

I scrunched my nose at that. I still didn’t like the diapers, but I was slightly more agreeable to them. Another time perhaps I’ll tell the story of how it was the first time using them, after Daddy had wrangled me into it, but I’m not ready yet. 

“I’m not, Daddy,” I sassed pulling my soother out and replacing it just as quick. I didn’t like him asking. 

“Does Daddy need to check?” he asked in a warning tone. I liked him checking even less. 

“Sorry, Daddy. I am dry,” I said, this time around my soother. He knew I wasn’t telling stories. I only did that sometimes and he always seemed to know when I was. 

“Okay, come here—Daddy needs to take your Diaper off.” 

I was game for that. I bounded toward him. “But we’re going to talk first. Soother, please.” He held his hand out expectantly and I gave it to him. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it back pouty, boy.” 

Daddy knew I liked my soother now even if I was unsure about it at first and that I kept on eye on it when it was floating around places outside my mouth. I didn’t want it to be lost. 

He collected me in his lap. “Have you ever had an orgasm before, Harry?”

Of course I had, I told him as much. 

“But not since you’ve lived with Daddy I hope. Penises are not for little boys to touch.” 

“No, Daddy.” 

He nodded. “Have you gotten any feelings like you would get before when your pee-pee needed to be touched since you’ve lived with Daddy?”

“Sometimes, Daddy. It aches sometimes.” 

“It aches? Why didn’t you tell Daddy? You need to tell me when you are in pain, or discomfort—we’ve talked about this…”

“Wasn’t a pain, or discomfort Daddy, was… a different kind of ache.” 

“Well next time, you’re to come to Daddy, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good, now remember when I told you we would need an ingredient for the potion you weren’t ready to harvest?”

I nodded captivated by where this conversation might go. Truth be told, I wondered if I’d ever get to orgasm again, and it sounded like I might get to. 

“The ingredient is cum Harry—your own and I must harvest it from you for it to work. The magic will know if I do not. This will be hard to believe, I know, but again it isn’t sexual, though it is not against the rules for you to derive sexual pleasure from it. In fact, I encourage that you do—it would be unhealthy for a man not to.” 

I knew when he said man: he was serious. “I trust you, Daddy.” 

“Thank-you, Baby. That means a lot to Daddy.” 

I leaned back into his chest and he began to rock me. “There are more things you need to know, Harry. I’ve told you a little about the potion, but not everything. I’ve explained how it would affect your speech, but not how it would affect your motor skills. Walking will become more difficult—you will still be able to, but you will have the agility of a young toddler. You may find it more feasible to crawl.   
“Your dexterity will also be affected which is why for messier items, I’ve been feeding you—you will see that it will be more feasible for me to continue to do so. The other thing that will be affected will be your emotions; you will find them harder to control, Daddy will have to help you more; it will be frustrating for you. I will be patient, but I will remain strict, Harry.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

“Are you ready then?”

“Ready, Daddy.” 

Daddy stood me up and pulled off my overalls, and diaper. He put me back on his lap with my back to his front. He put a some lotion in his hand from the lotion on the change table he’d brought over with us and began to slick it over my limp cock. 

It didn’t take long for my cock to become hard. “Now I must place this over it, so we can collect your seamen, it won’t hurt, nor will it affect your pleasure.” 

He placed something rubber, just over the tip, it was a lot like a condom, but attached to it was a small, glass tube. “Plastic will mix with your specimen and contaminate the potion; it must be captured in a glass.” 

He was the Potion’s Master around here, I’m sure he was right. I was looking forward to the next part. 

“I will need to collect once per week, Harry. We will do this every Sunday and I will make the potion then you will take it. It is a short, easy brew potion, well, for me it is,” he said with a wink. “Now lie back. I want you to enjoy this. You do not have to be my baby during this, if it will help you enjoy. During this, and only this, you may call me Severus to help you be in a different mindset—it is up to you, it may or may not help, it may or may not be enough. I have been doing this long enough I have a clear frame of reference no matter what I call you, but you may not and I understand that.” 

I could only nod. I didn’t know what I felt about that. I didn’t know that I could call him Severus now that he was Daddy. Besides, I knew lots of my friends partook in ‘Mummy/Daddy kink.’ It wasn’t Ageplay per se, which I’d never heard of until Daddy, but I knew Ron and Herminie called each other by each moniker during sex sometimes—they traded off being Mummy and Daddy. At the time, I wished my friends had not been so forthcoming with their sexual escapades, but in that moment, I was glad to know it. It made me feel like I didn’t have to change Daddy’s name, just his role for a moment. I could do that while calling him the same name; he was Daddy to me and Daddy was a very special person. 

Daddy began right away, stroking my cock. I was immediately comfortable and spread my legs over his. At first he gave me slow, long strokes, building me up and drawing the pleasure out a little more, cause let’s face it; I hadn’t cum in a while, I wasn’t going to last too long. 

“Am I your good boy Daddy?” I blurted out, enjoying the sensations. I felt him stop for a moment in shock over what I’d said, but then he began again. He leaned down to whisper into my ear in a voice that was decidedly very Un-Daddy-like, using that tone of dark mystery only he had, “you’re my very good boy, Harry.” 

That’s all it took and I came like Niagara Falls. 

SSHP

I was at my little desk in Daddy’s potions lab, coloring while he brewed my potion. At least I was supposed to be coloring. I could barely contain myself; I was both excited and scared of the new potion. How would I feel after taking it? Would it taste gross?

I watched Daddy put it into a bottle and gesture for me to come join him. “Do you need a diaper change before we drink your potion, Harry?”

“I’m wet, Daddy,” I told him shyly. 

“Are you supposed to come get Daddy when you’re wet?”

Yes. We were still working on that one. I bit my lip not wanting to answer and Daddy did not look happy. He picked me up, murmuring the weightless spell and brought me up to the nursery not saying a word. 

Setting the bottle filled with potion down, he put me onto the changing table and set to work while giving me a stern lecture. “If you don’t tell Daddy when you need a new diaper, you might get an icky rash.”

“But I don’t like diapers, Daddy,” I whined. 

“I understand. Never-the-less, you must tell me when you wet or mess your diaper—Daddy won’t always be able to check in ample time. Legs up, please.” 

I pulled my legs up grabbing onto my feet, so Daddy could clean me with the fresh cloth and warm water. Daddy didn’t like to use wipes all the time because he said they have yucky ingredients in them that aren’t good for little boys. 

“Grown-ups decide what little ones do and Daddy says you have to wear diapers.” 

“But I was real good about tellin’ you when I had to go potty. Member Daddy?”

“Yes, you were, but now you must become good with diapers—end of story. I was being kind by beginning you that way, you are making me wish I had begun with the diapers.” 

He slid a new diaper under me and taped me up. “This nonsense ends today, young man. Promise Daddy you’ll tell him next time?”

“But—

He gave me a sharp slap on my bare thigh. “Do you want spankings?”

“Oww—no,” I sniffed. 

“Then promise, Daddy.” 

“I promise.” 

“What do you promise?”

“I promise to tell you when I’m wet and messy,” I said with a pouty lip. Daddy was mean and I didn’t like him in that moment. He knew I was still being naughty, but he let it go putting on my little boy shorts, grabbing the bottle and me and taking us over to the rocking chair. 

I was in a bad mood while I drank my potion for first time—I glared at Daddy as I sucked. I didn’t even notice it’s taste that time I was so mad. I just remember a little bit of salty mixed with lime. “You need to change your attitude Baby, or Daddy’s going to think you need some thinking time.” 

That was code for time out and I didn’t want time out! Time outs were boring and usually followed by a tiny spanking. 

I used my drinking time to calm down and forget about the diaper. I did find them comforting to wear by that point, I just didn’t like the things surrounding diapers like being changed, checked, or asked if I needed changing—those things were all so embarrassing! 

By the time I’d finished, I felt a little sleepy. It was pretty close to my afternoon nap, so Daddy placed me in my crib after I’d drank the entire potion. He brushed my fringe away and smiled at me. “Have good dreams my Harry.” 

 

SSHP

When I woke up, everything was different, yet the same. 

I sat up but had to find the bars of my crib to steady me; I felt a little wobbly. I looked to Sander—he looked a bit different to me, more real. I’d always talked to him before, but now it looked like he might actually talk back to me and not just from my own head. I pulled my soother out to try his name. “Tander. Taaander.”

I couldn’t say Sander, but I wondered if it was the letter ‘S’ I couldn’t say, or the sound S and A make together. I tried an ‘s’ word. “Tev’rus.” I could say the ‘s’ at the end of Severus, but not the beginning. I tired more words but lost track of my volume. Daddy must have heard me; he came up behind me as I attempted to say things to my Dragon. 

When I heard him I turned and saw Daddy and was overcome with happiness. Without knowing why, I laughed and I clapped. “Daddy!” Daddy I could say perfect, but it still had a more child-like gleam to it. Daddy’s face beamed at me as he lifted me out of my crib. 

But I had neither my soother, nor Sander, having taken my soother out to try words and this made me very upset. I began to cry in earnest. “Tander, Daddy! Tander!”

“We don’t bring Sander with us after naps, remember? Except for special times.” He moved to the rocking chair and began to rock as I sobbed brokenly. I knew it must be the potion causing my emotions to be more exaggerated. Daddy must have known too, because instead of getting mad, he only remained stern. 

When I finally calmed down, he put me down on the ground, but I immediately lost my balance and landed on my bum. He kept a calm face and I looked to him to see whether I should cry or not. “Sorry, Baby. Daddy has to get used to the potion too. I’ll remember to set you down different from now on.” 

“Toother please, Daddy?” There didn’t seem to be a rhyme or reason with the words I couldn’t say, but I consistently could not say those certain words. I learned to avoid certain words altogether. He thought it over for a moment before answering. “Alright. Daddy will give you your soother for a little while—but don’t get used to having it all the time, Mister.” 

Daddy didn’t let me have it all the time anymore. He retrieved it from the crib and popped it in my mouth. “Fank-you Daddy” I said around it happy to have the one comfort while I dealt with all these new things. 

“We should see what you can and can’t do. Can you get up from that position and walk?”

I gave it a go. I had to be very slow, but I was able to stand—I was definitely wobbly. I took one step then two steps—boom! I fell on my bottom again. It looked exactly like it would an infant who was just beginning to walk the only difference; an infant didn’t have as far to fall as I did, so I imagined it hurt a lot more. 

“Owwie Daddy,” I told him looking up with sad eyes. 

Daddy looked at me fondly. “Daddy will place a cushioning charm on you, Harry. Mine are strong enough to last lifetimes—I should only have to cant it once. If it should wear off for any reason, you let Daddy know, okay?”

“Kay, Daddy.” I sat where I was while he placed the charm on me. 

“Alright, baby try again.” 

This time it took me a couple of tries to stand up and when I did, I was able to take three wobbly steps before I fell again. I looked to Daddy upset. Not because it hurt—his charm had done it’s job—but ‘cause I was worried. Would I never be able to walk again?

“You’ll get better. You just need practice.” 

I hoped Daddy was right—he usually was. My fears calmed a bit but I still felt on edge about it. I was cranky all day. Daddy and I both had a tough time that first day on the potion, but Daddy was insistent that we just needed to give it time. 

At least Daddy had put rituals into our day in a way that planned for how I would be on the potion; like how he dressed me. That was one of our easier tasks because I was used to allowing him to dress me. If I had to do up the buttons and clasps we would have been there all day. 

We went down to the kitchen and Daddy put me in my high chair, which I was now grateful for—it helped me sit with ease. I don’t think I would have fallen over—I had some motor control, but I would have been wobbly and it would have frustrated me greatly that first day. He took my soother and I looked longingly at it as he set it on the counter.

“What do you want for snack my Harry. We have apples, apricots, or plums and cheese.”

I didn’t want to say any of those. I had a bad feeling I’d have trouble and I wasn’t in the mood. “Jus’ cheese, Daddy.” 

“You have to pick a fruit, Baby.” 

“No.” At least I could say that. 

“We don’t say no to Daddy. Now what fruit would you like?”

“M’not hungry, Daddy.” That sounded too babyish—I didn’t like it so I pouted…like a baby. 

Daddy could see how upset I was getting, so he relaxed a bit and tried a new approach. “Are the words hard to say, Baby? You want Daddy to pick?”

“Daddy, pick…” I whined. 

“Okay, I pick apples cause I know they’re your favorite,” he told me trying to be nice even though I was being a brat. He proceeded to feed me my apples, but placed cut up squares of cheese on the tray of my highchair as usual and let me feed them to myself as he cleaned and put away the dirty apple bowl. 

I loved cheese and I began to think that was one highlight of today—Daddy was giving me my favorites to make up for my frustrations. I moved to grab a cube of cheese, but it kept slipping out of my hand. I didn’t know what I was doing wrong, but it just wouldn’t stay in my hand. Finally, I gave up smashing the cheese with my palm but I couldn’t even do that right and it slipped off my tray onto the floor. 

Daddy came back at that moment and studied me wryly. “Are you having troubles, Baby? Can Daddy help you?”

My lower lip trembled as I nodded, yes. “Here, try like this…” He used his thumb and forefinger like pinchers and showed me how to pick the cheese up like that. It took me a couple tries, but finally I got one! I smooshed it into my mouth before it could fall off. I smiled up at Daddy. “Fank-you, Daddy.” It took me a lot longer than before, but I was able to eat all of the cheese chunks by myself and I was happy for that small bit of autonomy. 

Daddy cleaned me up, gave me back my soother and took me to the playroom where we played knights and dragons. I could still do that even if a little bit less dexterous. After a couple hours, Daddy announced that he had some work to do. He carried me to his office and I saw he now had a large playpen in there. I didn’t mind the playpen sometimes, but Daddy usually gave me free reign in his office—I was a good boy and didn’t touch what I wasn’t supposed to. I looked at him puzzled. 

“You’re going to be a lot more of a hazard my, Harry. I have the cushioning charm on you, but that won’t save you from everything. You could trip and hit your head.” 

“’Arry… Tarry… I crawl,” I finally said, not able to say my own name. 

“Yes, love, but I would still feel more comfortable if you were in the playpen while I worked. I’ll put lots of toys in there… I’ll even let you have Sander,” Daddy bribed. He must be desperate to appease me today if he’s giving me Sander this far ahead of bedtime; he’s even letting me get away with being cranky. 

I felt a bit guilty. “Kay, Daddy,” I agreed, but I didn’t want to go in the playpen. I didn’t like it much. He accioed Sander to me and I accepted him gratefully. I didn’t do much in the Playpen because I was too grumpy. I attempted to chat to Sander, but even that didn’t work out so well. I already knew I couldn’t annunciate certain words, but the potion wouldn’t let me say too many words either. I didn’t know how many words I would have to say at a time—there was no true rhyme or reason, like with annunciation—I would learn later there were certain phrases I would have to stick to saying. It was like the magic was intelligent and stopped me when it thought I was being too big. 

“I don’t yike the….” It stopped me there. I tried fewer words. “Don’t yike potion.” That worked out. “I don’t want to….” 

Again. “Don’t want Playpen.” I continued like that trying different phrases on Sander. 

I was happy to go to Daddy when he was done. He took me to have dinner, we had some quiet time after where he let me watch a movie then he took me up for my bath. Other than feeling more floaty in the bath, bath time was the same and then it was time for bed. 

He fed me my nighttime bottle and when I’d finished, I felt I needed to apologize… if I could that is. 

“Sorry, I cranky, Daddy.” 

Thank Merlin Daddy could understand babyese. “It’s okay, Dove,” he said carding his fingers through my hair and rocking some more even though I was done my bottle. “Tomorrow will be a better day, promise. You will get used to everything and Daddy will help you the whole way. I love you my Harry.” 

“Love you, Daddy.”


	11. Draco the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Lil' Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave chapters. I love writing lil' Draco... He's such a Malfoy brat.

I’m happy to say, things did get better. I learned to work around the potion’s limits and relaxed even more into being Daddy’s baby. I loved nothing better than making Daddy happy and I loved the kindness I received in return. 

Despite my contentment, Daddy was worried about me—he said it was his job to always worry about me. He thought I needed friends. When he brought up the topic, I got upset—I wasn’t ready for my friends to see me like this yet, I begged him to allow me to wait. Sensing it was too big a step, he conceded my request, but suggested I meet another little. I decided I should meet him halfway and agreed. Then Daddy told me it would be like killing two birds with one stone, as I would have to meet this other little soon anyway—I’d be spending some time at his house while Daddy worked.

That had me intrigued and when I found out who it was, I was shocked to death. 

“Remember how Daddy told you Uncle Lucius has a ‘little one’?”

“Uh-huh Daddy,” I said. The word ‘yes’ was extremely hard to say with the potion. It sounded more like I was hissing like a snake and it reminded me too much of parseltongue. I had a talk with Daddy about it and he said it would be alright for me to say ‘Uh-huh’ instead of ‘yes’ since previous to now he’d considered it rude. I got the feeling that now; he thought it endearing. 

“Well I’ve asked Uncle Lucius to come over and bring his little one this time, so you two could meet each other as littles. You know him as someone else I’m afraid, but you two have much in common—it would serve you both well to become friends.” 

“Whozit, Daddy?”

“Draco.” 

That’s right. Draco Malfoy was his own, actual Dad’s little. At first I was judgmental over it, but then I realized; who am I to judge? A grown man who enjoys being another man’s baby, that’s who. I had no foundation on which to judge him and while I didn’t understand it, I knew they had their own reasons, so I just accepted it.

I was to learn there was nothing sexual about it—though as Daddy explained that sometimes happens during Ageplay—but with Uncle Lucius and Draco it was pure Daddy/Boy stuff, no sex. 

Draco was also ‘older’ than me, more a ‘little boy’ than a baby. And like real little boys, he liked very much that he was older than me and I was just a baby. 

When Uncle Lucius and Draco showed up at the door, I was more excited than shy—Daddy had known before I did—I had wanted another little to play with. I’d already met Uncle Lucius, and seen him many times after that first instance, so I did not feel embarrassed in front of him any longer, but I was a tiny bit hesitant about Draco seeing me. Since I would be seeing him as a little too, I wasn’t too worked up over it. 

I was standing by Daddy’s side, with my hand gripped into his for balance. I could walk better now, but it was faster holding onto Daddy. Draco walked into the place like he owned it. He had on his usual Malfoy façade, but behind his eyes was the impish wonderings of a little boy. He was dressed in Wizarding robes, but they were younger looking—like a little boy Wizard might wear. His hair was softer looking—less hair-gel—and his silver eyes glittered with childish excitement. 

Due to the effects of the potion, he immediately seemed bigger than me—which had nothing to do with our physical sizes. I looked up to him as a little brother might look up to his big brother—even if it were undeserving as turned out to be the case. 

He clattered into the front foyer ahead of his Daddy. “’Lo Uncle Sev. That the baby? I want to play with the baby,” he demanded, not asked. 

I was surprised. I only spoke to Daddy like that when I was being naughty. I was a bit impressed as his brave actions and looked at him with wide eyes. 

Daddy was wise to him. “I thought your Daddy spoke to you about being rude, young man. Do you demand, or do you ask to play with the baby?”

Daddy explained to me later how much Uncle Lucius spoiled Draco. He was very strict with some things—even stricter than Daddy—but he allowed his Draco’s manners to flaunt themselves as they pleased, or not. He was a Malfoy after all and it was of Uncle Lucius’s opinion that Malfoy’s be allowed certain privileges. 

Uncle Lucius interrupted Daddy’s scolding. “Boys will be boys, Severus. Take the baby to play, Draco and be good now.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco said. “C’mon, Harry.” He ran toward the playroom and I knew I’d never be able to keep up to him, but already I had the feelings of wanting to make myself look like less of a baby to Draco. I tugged my hand away from Daddy and tried to run after Draco only to fall on my face. I heard Daddy’s breath catch as he waited to see if I would cry or not. With the cushioning charm, it didn’t hurt, but it was scary falling sometimes. 

Without thinking about the fall and only thinking that I had to catch up with Draco, I pushed myself up quickly—I was good at that now—and tried to toddle at a fast pace after him. I got a few steps closer, but because I was trying to walk faster than the potion would allow I fell again. It scared Daddy that time. “Harry! Be careful—slow down, please.” 

Ignoring Daddy, I gave up on walking and crawled super fast—I was good at crawling—toward the playroom. When I got there, Draco was already inspecting my toys. I was proud because I’d never seen so many toys in one playroom and I thought Draco would be impressed, but he wasn’t. 

“Took you long enough—but I guess you are a baby,” he said arrogantly. “Is this all the toys you got?”

I began to answer him, embarrassed when I realize my soother—my baby’s soother—was still in my mouth; I immediately took it and chucked it as if I didn’t need it. That still wouldn’t help me talk better, I knew, so I did the best I could. “I gotsa fun toy. Wanna see?”   
Another strange fact about the potion, it would rather I talk in third person, and instinctively, I could tell the magic would rather I say ‘Harry’ instead of ‘I.’ It took me a lot of practice to be able to say ‘I’ instead of reverting to Harry. Strangely, Harry was hard to say—even if it was what the magic wanted me to say, but I was working on it. I had no idea why the potion decided both that I should speak in the third person and that when I did, I’d say my name so baby-like, but it did. I’d always been good at throwing off potions and spells—I could throw off an imperious after all—so with some time and effort I was able to thwart some things about the potion. 

“Okay, but you should know, I have better toys than you. I’ll show you when you come to my house.” 

I was a bit jealous of his polished speech. He acted like a child, but spoke like an aristocrat—or as he and his father liked to say, he spoke like a Malfoy. 

I took him over to see my most prized toy: My knights and dragons set. 

“Fine,” he snapped. “If we have to play with this ancient toy, I’m the Dragon and you’re the squire.” 

I didn’t mind if he was the Dragon, but I didn’t see why my knight had to be a squire—still I didn’t dare argue with him for fear he wouldn’t want to play with me. “Kay Drayco,” I said with his name drawing out longer than it needed to be—but there was nothing for it. 

“Daddy told me it’s hard for babies to talk. You can call me Dray if it’s easier,” he said. In his own way he was being kind, but there was still a supercilious undertone—he felt like he was better than me cause I was a baby and he was a big boy. I knew this, but was still grateful. 

“Fanks Dray,” I said smiling. 

He made my squire character travel all around the kingdom, stealing gold for him (the Dragon) in whatever way necessary. I did it, but I didn’t like it; Daddy and I always had the Dragon and the Knight team up and do good things. We’d travel to kingdoms far and wide and help people. I kept sneaking looks my soother, I knew it would help me feel better, but I didn’t want Draco to know how much I needed it.

“Raaaawrrr! Obey me worthless squire! You call this gold? This is a peasants sum and I am the great Dragon Malfoy—go get me more gold or I will eat you and get me a new squire!” 

I knew he’d do it. He’d already ate three of my ‘squires’ who were really knights. I had a game running in my own head, that my knights were the slaves of the evil Dragon Malfoy, and were appeasing him until they could figure out how to escape and rid the world of his evilness. 

Eventually Draco noticed me looking at my soother. “Oh, does the baby need his suckie?” he laughed meanly. “What a baby! Needs a little suckie thing! I never needed that! I’m a Malfoy—we’re too brave to need such things. Here you want me to get it for you baby Harry?”

I shook my head. “No. Don’t need it.” I did though and I could feel myself tearing up inside. I was starting to want my Daddy too, but if he made fun of me this much for having a soother, what would he say about needing my Daddy?

“Alright, but stop being such a wimp then—I order you not to look at it anymore!” 

“Uh-huh, Dray.” 

“Your manners are disgusting. Hasn’t Uncle Sev taught you not to say ‘Uh-huh’. How plebian! Go on; say it. Say, ‘yes Dray’.” 

I felt a bit like I was going to cry. I couldn’t say ‘yes’ but I also wouldn’t be able to properly explain to Draco that fact. Daddy understood and was okay with me saying ‘uh-huh’, he knew why. But Draco didn’t. I gave it a try. “esssss Dray,” I said. 

Even the ‘e’ could hardly be heard—it just sounded like snake hissing. 

“Oh. You can’t say it can you?”

I shook my head smiling that he was figuring it out. 

“Well you are just a little baby. Alright, I guess you may say ‘uh-huh’ but know it’s because I allow it.” 

I was happy to be accepted by him in anyway he’d accept me. He spoke so beautifully, for him to allow such ill tongue seemed a big deal to me. 

“Do you wear diapers, like a baby?” 

I’m sure my face was tomato red when I nodded. He’d find out anyway, so I suppose it might as well be now. 

He laughed at me. “So wow! You can’t even use the potty like a big boy?”

I shook my head shame faced, my eyes dusting over with tears. I tried to sneak a look at my soother without Draco noticing, but of course he did. He scowled at me. “I’m going to put this where you can’t see it.” 

He snatched it up and threw it behind a pile of toys where I could no longer spy it. “There out of sight, out of mind.” 

But it wasn’t out of my mind—it was more on my mind than ever. 

He continued the humiliating conversation. “Does Uncle Severus have to change you?”

I nodded. His eyes sparkled with mean mischief. “I want to see.” 

Nooooo! I didn’t want him to see. But he was quicker and more agile than me and he ran out of the room screaming, “Uncle Sev, the baby needs his diaper changed.” 

Unfortunately it was true and I was going to be in trouble for not telling Daddy, but there was no way I was going to leave playing to tell Daddy that, specially when I knew Draco would make fun of me like he had. 

I sat in my wet diaper, waiting. Seconds later, Daddy glided in with Draco close on his heels. He appraised me knowing right away I was upset about something, little did he know it was many things. “Harry, where’s your soother?”

Draco was quick to answer for me. “The baby threw it Uncle Sev.” 

I couldn’t deny it; I had thrown it, but just not where Draco had. I’d purposefully thrown it where I could still see it. Daddy looked around for it, with a displeased expression—I already knew I was not to throw my things—and of course Draco flew in to be the ‘hero.’ “Here it is, Uncle Sev!” 

“Thank-you, Draco. Good boy.” 

He’s the good boy? I was upset at that and scowled, but of course it only made me look less agreeable. 

Daddy picked me up off the floor but not before pulling the elastic waistband of my diaper forward and checking like Draco wasn’t even in the room! This of course furthered my displeasure and I whined. 

Daddy carried on like nothing embarrassing was happening. “You are wet—Harry you’re supposed to tell Daddy.” That’s when he picked me up and tried to pop the soother in my mouth, but I did not want it after what Draco had said about it—well not in front of Draco at least. I definitely wanted it when he was gone. 

I turned my head away. Daddy looked at me confused. “Harry James, you should not have taken the soother out in the first place—Daddy gives you these things for reasons and I can see you need it. Open up please.” 

I wasn’t going to disobey after a scolding; it would be worse if Daddy decided he needed to spank me in front of Draco, so I obeyed. I sucked on my soother reverently. The part of me that was happy to have it back indulged. I was only mildly embarrassed, but now I just wanted to cuddle up to Daddy and hide. 

Hot, frustrated tears leaked from my eyes as Daddy began walking out of the nursery. 

“I come to help you Uncle Sev?” Draco’s speech somehow regressed in the scant few seconds since we’d left the playroom. “Draco’s gonna be a big helper when the baby comes to stay wif us. I need t’know what t’do,” he proclaimed. 

“I suppose you do. Alright, come along.” 

I couldn’t believe the words that came out of Daddy’s mouth. I began to whine, but Daddy misunderstood. “I know, somebody’s tired; it’s time for little boys to take their naps,” he commented offhand like always, but if felt different when Draco was trailing behind us. I didn’t want a nap. I wanted Draco not to watch me get my diaper changed. 

Daddy didn’t think diaper changing was any big kind of deal and he was constantly putting me through different exercises to get me over the feelings I still had over it. 

I began to squirm in Daddy’s arms wanting to be put down. “We have to change your wet diaper, baby,” Daddy narrated. “Then it’s naptime.” It was also how Daddy liked to avoid saying the word ‘no’ when all he really meant was ‘no’ to whatever I wanted that I wasn’t going to get. 

I gave up resting my head on Daddy’s shoulder. I spied Draco smiling like a Cheshire cat. I pouted. 

Daddy laid me down on the change table. “Alright, Draco. If you want to learn to help, you can begin by getting Uncle a fresh diaper.” 

“’Course Uncle Sev,” he said his eyes glittering. 

Daddy stripped away my shorts and unsnapped my diaper.   
“Legs, up,” he instructed and I obeyed instantly knowing Daddy was already peeved with me. 

He took the fresh diaper from Draco and slid it under my diapered bottom then used the wet diaper to wipe away any excess drops from around my private areas. He rolled it and slid it out from underneath me allowing my bottom to drop softly to the dry diaper beneath me. Using the warm water and washcloth, he cleaned all of my private areas, explaining to Draco what he was doing and why. 

Draco wasn’t really going to become a permanent helper was he? Who was going to change my diapers while Daddy had to be at work?

Next came the dreaded cream I hated. It was for preventing rashes and Daddy was paranoid, so he always put lots on, covering my penis and balls completely, into the creases of my groin and making sure to run a healthy amount up the crevice of my bum. While he did all of this; my legs were pressed toward my chest and my bottom was exposed. 

Finally he told me to bring my legs down and he pressed the front of the diaper up over my penis and he taped the diaper securely in place. To my further horror, he did not replace my pants, but instead picked me up off the table in only my t-shirt and diaper and of course my soother. I really looked like a baby now. 

The whole while, Draco looked on with fascination. Not like he enjoyed it, nor was disgusted, but was really, really glad it was happening to someone else and not him. 

“The baby’s going to have a nap now Draco; would you mind asking your Daddy to prepare me a bottle while I start to rock him, and then you can help me by bringing it up here.” 

Whether he was actually glad to help or not, I’ll never know, but he sure looked excited enough. “Okay, Uncle Sev!” And he ran from the room. 

Daddy cuddled me to him and sat down on the rocking chair. 

“Why, Daddy?” I whined into his shoulder. He knew what I meant—he had gotten good at reading the words I couldn’t say. I wanted to know why he’d let Draco stay.

“I know that was hard for you, Harry. Thank-you for being my good boy. You need to become more comfortable with your diaper—more people will find out eventually, people that will not be quite as understanding as those in our community. Daddy needs to prepare you for that.”

“How bout no more diapers?” I asked hopefully. 

“No, Dove.” Daddy rarely said the actual word ‘no’, and because he did, I knew it was firm. He sounded regretful yet resigned to his mission. “You don’t understand now,” he said as he carded fingers through my hair. “But you will someday, promise.” 

“Diapers is f’ever?”

“Diapers are forever.” 

Draco came back in then and handed Daddy my bottle. “Excuse us please, Draco. Harry needs his Daddy by himself for a little bit.” 

I was glad Daddy seemed to know what I needed and I relaxed as he shifted me around to feed me my warm milk.


	12. Part I: Daddy's going to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said last chapter was my fave, but I think this one's a close second. I love making Sander real.

So far I’ve made myself out to be a bit of an angel—but that’s not quite true. I was naughty sometimes. Real naughty. Daddy said it was because I needed to test my boundaries to know that he was really there for me no matter what. 

The week before he would leave me for work—at least that’s how I thought of it then—I tested him more than I ever had. I was angry and confused that he would leave. Didn’t he want to be with his Harry? Wasn’t I a good baby?

In my potion-addled state, I thought the solution would be naughtiness. If Daddy saw how much I needed him, he would see he needed to stay. 

One night, shortly after Draco’s visit, as Daddy rocked me to sleep, he told me of his plan for my care while he was at work. “While Daddy has to work, you’ll go to Uncle Lucius’s house—I know you like Draco, you two will get to play.” 

I pushed the bottle out of my mouth. “Daddy play with H-harry.” I could say my name now if I really concentrated with only a little difficulty. 

“Daddy loves to play with Harry. He’d play with Harry all the time if he didn’t have to work, but I promised Minerva I would finish this last year. Daddy must keep his promises, Dove.” 

I didn’t like that and I didn’t like the sound of going to Uncle Lucius’s. I’d never been anywhere but Daddy’s house since I became his baby. 

“They have a nanny and you’ll get special milk that will be very good for you. It’s an opportunity, Harry. Uncle Lucius does not offer this to everyone—you will accept graciously.” He pushed the bottle into my mouth and I drank, but I pouted. I did not say goodnight to him when he tucked me in, I rolled away from his kiss telling Sander, “Daddy’s mean!” 

Daddy froze above me, probably hurt, but left me to my grouchiness saying, “Daddy still loves you, Dove.” 

The next day I was a mess. I fought Daddy over everything. I didn’t want my breakfast, or to nap, or my lunch. I didn’t want to play with him, insisting I play by myself. Daddy looked hurt and I felt a little bad—he’d taken such good care of me, but I was still too interested in being a brat because I wasn’t getting my way. 

“What would you like for dinner, my Harry? We have ham or chicken,” he smiled at me. 

“Soup,” I bratted. 

“That wasn’t a choice. Ham or chicken, Harry?”

“I want soup!” I said slamming my fist down on my highchair tray; Daddy did not like that. 

He came close, so he could look in my face. “I understand you are upset with Daddy; that is your prerogative, but you cannot throw temper tantrums, or smash things. You’ve been a cranky, sulky boy all day and Daddy’s had quite enough.” He began pulling the tray off the highchair and yanked me out of setting me gently on the floor. 

“Go to time-out please,” he said with a crisp smack to my diapered bottom. It didn’t hurt with the cushioning charm still protecting me, but I got its message—the shame of it came through. 

But just because I knew what Daddy was saying, didn’t mean I was calm enough to listen. I was still too hurt. 

I did go to time out though: I wasn’t that foolish, but I stomped my way there. 

“Nose in the corner, Harry.” 

I wanted to kick the wall—he wasn’t usually that strict anymore and let me stand just facing it. I guess he really was mad at me. I obeyed him and stood with my nose in the corner a really long time. 

“Are you ready to be more agreeable?” He finally said after forever. 

“Uh-huh, Daddy.” But I pretty much only said that to get let out of time out. I was still not as agreeable as Daddy would like me. 

He set a plate of ham before me. “Naughty little boys don’t get to make choices as to what to have for dinner,” he said before I had the chance to complain. “Naughty boys also sleep on their stomachs… remember that if you should think to misbehave anymore tonight,” he threatened. 

But I knew Daddy never made empty threats, so I straightened out my act a little. I stopped sassing him, but I didn’t actively participate in anything. Whereas I would normally play with my toys in the bath, I had sat there despondently as he washed and cleaned me giving me a running commentary of all the things I could do with little Draco. 

Daddy looked exhausted too, and I’m sure he was glad to put me to bed that night. Normally I’d ask for several stories and he’d oblige me—he claimed he was a strict Daddy, but he gave me a lot of the things I asked nicely for. I felt pretty spoiled.   
But on this night, I didn’t ask and he didn’t offer, and only read me just one short story while I drank my bottle before tucking me into bed. He still kissed mine and Sander’s foreheads (something I began insisting on since the start of the potion) and he told me he loved me. 

I refused to speak the next day.

When I woke up I wouldn’t call for him. I decided to talk to Sander about my woes, and tell him my plan to ignore Daddy, but Sander took Daddy’s side telling me how much Daddy loves me and that he would stay with me if he could—just like Daddy had said. He also said if I did such a thing to Daddy I was an ungrateful little boy and didn’t deserve such a good Daddy. I decided they were co-conspirators and refused to talk to Sander too. I crossed my arms in a huff telling myself I would just stay in my crib all day talking to no one! That would teach everybody. Sander poked me a couple times to get my attention, but I ignored him. 

That’s how Daddy found me when he came to check on me—my arms crossed at the world, lying on my back so I didn’t have to look at either Daddy or Sander. “Harry… you’re awake… you should have called Daddy. You probably have a messy diaper for me to change, silly boy.” 

I did have a messy diaper and I wished I could change it myself—I decided I didn’t need Daddy, or anyone! 

When Daddy reached in to grab me out, I had to let him and I couldn’t help but latch onto his neck to be close to him for a second and smell his scent. Daddy always smelled like apples and cinnamon and those was my favorite! 

He laid me on the change table and instead of talking as he cleaned me up, Daddy sang to me. His smooth voice felt good for a moment until I remembered he was going away and would probably forget he needed to sing songs to his Harry—he’d probably forget I was his Harry full stop! 

Resolved not to speak to him, I stared at the wall as he finished and looked passed him as he dressed me. But I had to talk a little bit when he offered for me to have Sander today, since he could see I was having a hard day. “No Sander, Daddy. Not friends no more,” I explained sending a glare to my ex-friend. 

“You’re even put out with your best Dragon, Baby?”

“Uh-huh an’ m’not Daddy’s baby no more too!” I wished that sentence could have been said ‘I’m not your baby either’, which would have packed more punch, but I knew the potion wouldn’t let me say it like that.

“Daddy can’t agree with that one—you’re always Daddy’s baby, even if you are being extra naughty and even if Daddy goes to work,” he said with amused eyes. “Now, do you want Daddy to carry you downstairs?” he arched his brow like he knew what I might say. 

“Nu-uh, Daddy.” I shook my head. “No fanks” I said adding manners. Just because I was independent now, didn’t mean I had to be rude about it. 

“And no Sander, too. Are you sure?”

“M’sure.” Though I did give a last look to him to make sure he was in a comfy spot. 

Daddy began walking downstairs. He was dressed in his casual clothes, like he had been for some time. When I first came here he wore his dark, black robes, but since I’d been living here, he had switched to slacks and a long-sleeved white blouse with a green vest. I asked him about it once and he said they were his happy clothes. 

I toddled after him at a pace I wouldn’t fall and when I reached the stairs, I crouched down to crawl down them backwards. Daddy looked scared, like I might fall, so he stayed close by, but I wasn’t scared at all. I knew I would make it down the stairs, but it would take a long time; the nursery being threes stories up. 

The only words Daddy said to me were ‘be careful Harry’ but he didn’t rush me, or become irritated and pick me up to get it over with faster. He let me crawl to the kitchen and even let me climb up by my own self into my highchair. He had to secure the tray, unfortunately—but I did everything else myself. 

Daddy gave me all finger foods for breakfast and a sippy cup with milk; all things I could feed to myself. It took a lot longer, but again Daddy didn’t complain. 

“Do you want to play with Daddy for a little while now, Baby?”

I was going to say ‘no’ of course, I didn’t want to talk to Daddy and I didn’t need him to play with, but then I thought I could play that game Draco taught me, only I could be the Dragon and Daddy could be the squire. 

I told Daddy I’d like to play and he looked surprised, but he began walking toward the playroom, assuming I’d take myself there. It didn’t feel so good that he didn’t ask though—I didn’t like being ignored. 

I stood up and toddled after him thinking maybe I should give him a piece of my mind, but I lost my nerve when I got there; Daddy looked so happy that I wanted to play with him, even if he didn’t know my plan—which had changed a bit, I would have to talk to him if I played with him. It wouldn’t be nice talking though—not really, it didn’t feel so nice that day when I played with Draco. 

“What do you want to play, Harry?”

“Dray’s, game.” 

“Okay, but you’ll have to teach Daddy. I don’t know Draco’s game.” 

I crawled over to my knights and dragons set and Daddy followed me. I gave him the knight and I took the dragon. I couldn’t remember all the things Draco had said, but I did remember that I had been a squire and not a knight. But how to say squire…

“Sssire… ssire…” Damn it! I couldn’t say it, but I pointed to the figurine hoping Daddy would figure it out and he did. 

“I’m to be a squire in Draco’s game?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy!” I clapped—Daddy was the only one who understood me— who would understand me when he was gone?

“Did Draco make you be the squire instead of a knight, my Harry?”

“Uh-huh,” I nodded. 

“I see…” he said. 

“Rawrrr!” I said to begin the game. “Get me gold!”

“I shall do anything for you Master Dragon, but you must ask nicely,” Daddy’s smooth voice said. 

I looked at him confused. I hadn’t said that to Draco; I felt like he was wrecking the game a bit, but I didn’t want to fall out of character. I sort of agreed with him, I had wished Draco asked me nicer too. 

“Please get me, gold!” I ordered again. 

“As you wish Master, Dragon.” Daddy made a swishing motion with the hand of his figure, but he canted real magic and a small mountain of real gold coins appeared. I stared at him wide-eyed—how had he done that?

Then I caught on to what he was doing—Sander must have told him my plan not to talk to him anymore, he was trying to impress me to get me to talk to him for real again; after the game was over I mean. 

Well I’d show him! I continued to demand—politely—that he get the Dragon this or that and each time he’d say ‘as you wish’ and use his real magic to make the thing I’d requested appear. I’d even asked for a mountain of candy thinking Daddy wouldn’t do that since he hardly ever let’s me have candy, but he did! He even let me eat some of it. 

“It’s time for little boys to have their naps,” Daddy announced. But I already decided I was going to be independent now, independent people weren’t little boys. Naps was for little boys only!

“M’not little,” I said, though I sounded very little. 

“Little or not, it’s time for Harry to take his nap.” 

“Don’t needa nap Daddy,” I cleared up for him. 

“Do you make the rules, now?”

“Uh-huh. Don’t need Tander. Don’t need Daddy. Jus’ my own self.” I crossed my arms—there I’d said it, now Daddy would know I didn’t need him no more. 

Daddy narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. “Alright, then. No nap, but Daddy needs to do some things in his office and I can’t leave you alone—you’ll have to… be by your own self in your playpen in my office.” 

I could scarcely believe it. I’d got Daddy to not give me a nap. My plan was working fantastically! And that was all I could think about, even if I had to spend time in the yucky playpen, I would be by myself. 

Daddy tried to pick me up, but I resisted. “My apologies, Master Dragon, you can do everything yourself.” 

I was glad Daddy was beginning to understand. I toddled behind him to his office on my own, but I had to let him lift me over the tall, wood bars of the playpen. It was one of two Daddy had made just for me. I wasn’t allowed to climb in and out by myself because Daddy said it was dangerous. That didn’t exactly fit into my plan, but no plan was perfect. 

Daddy handed me a blanket that smelled freshly washed and a pillow. “Don’t need naps, Daddy. I’s ‘pendent.” 

“I know you’re independent, Dove and you don’t need Sander, or Daddy and that you’re not little anymore,” he said wryly. “This is just in case you want to rest your eyes. I’m a big person and sometimes I rest my eyes; I thought you might too.” 

I accepted the pillow and blanket, but I was suspicious. “Fank-you, Daddy.” 

Daddy worked for what felt like a long, long, time. I played with the Quidditch toys in my playpen and after awhile, started rubbing my eyes. I looked to see what Daddy was doing, he didn’t seem to be looking at me, but I thought maybe he was keeping one eye on me… it was hard to tell. Daddy used to be a spy; he was good at pretending not to do things even if he was really doing them. 

I remembered that Daddy said even he liked to rest his eyes from time to time, and I was pretty exhausted from being the mean Dragon, so I decided to try it. I put my head down on the pillow and cuddled into the blanket. I’ll bet Daddy washed it just for me. That made me sad—when he went to work, he probably wouldn’t have time to wash things just for me; I’d better enjoy now. I closed my eyes, just to rest them…

When I opened them again, Daddy was staring down at me. “Wasn’t a nap,” I defended even though he hadn’t said a word. 

“Of course it wasn’t. Shall we have lunch?”

I looked at Daddy, trying to figure out if there was a trick involved, but it was hard to say; Daddy’s really smart. I was still kind of sleepy from my rest, so without thinking I reached up for Daddy like usual—getting used to being alone was hard. He lifted me up out of the playpen but immediately set me down on the cold floor. “I imagine you want to walk to the lunch table yourself?”

Right. I’d forgot, my plan and was looking forward to snuggling into Daddy as he carried me to the kitchen. I couldn’t remember what exactly my plan was anymore. First it was not to talk to Daddy ever again, but I already talked to him too much for that to be the plan then I’d been trying to do everything myself, but I found there were some things I just couldn’t do without Daddy. I usually consulted with Sander on things like these, but I wasn’t speaking with him. Not knowing which direction to take my plan, I followed Daddy back to the kitchen. 

Once again, he allowed me to seat myself in the highchair, but this time he checked my diaper before securing the tray in place. “Daddy!” I said scandalized. “You hafta ask now, I’s ‘pendent.” 

“My apologies Master Dragon. Do you need your diaper changed?”

Why does he keep calling me ‘Master Dragon’? “No,” I snap. 

“Excuse me, young man?” Daddy sounded displeased—he sounded about to give me a time out displeased. 

“No Fank-you, Daddy,” I corrected looking down at my hands, twisting them. 

He only hummed with a stern look, locked the highchair tray in place and went to get me food. He placed a sippy-cup of water in front of me and I made sure to thank him to make up for my poor manners before. I had to remember that independent people were still polite, but he didn’t seem to be getting it—even though I told him. Maybe he needed a better explanation. 

He gave me more finger foods I could eat. Daddy usually chatted with me as he fed me lunch and told me what we would do in the afternoon, but today he opened up his newspaper and sipped at his coffee. 

It made my eyes wet, and I sniffed a bit. Daddy looked up at my red eyes. “Oh, Dove—are you ready to talk to Daddy again?”

He knew! He knew my plan! I’ll bet Sander ratted me out—I knew they were working together. That made me mad all over again and strengthened my resolved; I remembered to be polite. “No Fank-you. I be by my own self,” I said wiping the tears away from my eyes. 

Daddy looked torn. “You let me know when you’re ready…”

“Nev’r be ready.” I ate the rest of my lunch with firm resolve. After lunch Daddy asked me if I would like to watch a movie. Movies were a special treat and I wondered why he would let me watch a movie when I hadn’t done anything to deserve it, but I was too happy over getting to watch a movie that I didn’t ask. 

I crawled after Daddy and he put in the movie I’d asked for then left me on the couch. I expected him to get Sander for me; Sander and I always watched movies together, ‘till I remembered I wasn’t talking with Sander. Daddy usually cuddled with us too, but today he sat on the armchair far away from me. Suddenly I didn’t like my plan so much—it left everyone cold and lonely. But that’s what would happen soon—Daddy would leave and I’d be without him, I didn’t want this, but I’d have to get used to it. My eyes began to tear up again, but I didn’t let Daddy see. 

My eyelids started dropping halfway through the movie and I knew I needed another ‘rest’ so I lay my head down on the couch and closed my eyes again. 

When I woke up, I was face to face with a green Dragon. “You!” I said sitting up. Looking around, I saw I was in my crib and I knew there was only one way I could have got in here—Daddy had tricked me into having a nap! How dare he? Also, I’d wet my diaper and now I’d have to ask him to change me. I looked to Sander to see what he had to say for himself. He shook his head and shrugged. “That’s not nice Tander. I’s ‘pendent now—not a’sposed to take naps,” I explained. 

He asked me ‘if I was so independent then how come Daddy was still doing so much stuff for me? Could I get out of my crib by myself? Change my diapers by myself? Get my food by myself?’

“You is mean, Tander,” I screeched at him. Daddy must have heard because he appeared not long after. 

“Tander is mean,” I repeated for Daddy. 

“What did he do? Shall I have a word with him?”

“He tries to say I’s not ‘pendent, Daddy, but I am.” 

Daddy looked Sander square in the eyes. “You’re wrong, Sander. Harry is very independent. He does everything by himself now.” 

“But, m’wet, Daddy an’ you hafta change me…”

“Yes, but you can do lots of other things yourself. Things you don’t need Daddy for.” 

“What ‘bout things I can’t?”

“That’s why Daddy’s here.” 

“But… but…”

“Yes, Harry?” 

I shook my head, it was all getting confusing, so I moved back to something simpler. “Wet, Daddy,” I said reaching for him. He lifted me out as I glared at Sander. Stupid, good for nothing, dragon. 

Daddy cleaned me up and got me into a fresh diaper. As we went thorough our evening routine, I thought about the things Sander said—there was no way around it, I needed Daddy now. I didn’t before, at least I didn’t think I did, but now that I knew what it was like with Daddy, I didn’t want to live my life like before. 

I carried on the day without speaking much to Daddy and he let me be, which hurt—I was kinda hoping he would get mad and tell me to ‘stop all this nonsense’ but he didn’t. He told me it was time for independent people to get ready for bed and since that was me now, I followed him to the bathroom for my bath. 

He gave me the shampoo and soap and told me I had to make sure to wash myself everywhere and he was only here to make sure I was safe. He didn’t want to interfere with my independence—which I had already come to the realization I didn’t like. 

It was hard to wash myself and I got shampoo all in my eyes. Daddy never let the shampoo fall in my eyes…

He lifted me out and handed me a soft towel, but it had lost it’s warmth without Daddy to rub me down—was this what it was going to be like?

When I was changed and dressed for bed, Daddy only tucked me in—without stories—he added that since I was the independent sort, it didn’t matter to him if I go to bed or not, but he just had to make sure I was somewhere safe for the night. I could stay up all I liked though. He left me a bottle of milk, kissed me on my head, but not Sander—which I decided was my fault, Daddy was obviously taking my side in the debate even though the reason I was mad at Sander was for siding with Daddy—and left. 

I was all-alone in the dark. No stories, or rocking and I felt really bad about the no kiss for Sander. He was in the cold on the other side of my crib with no one to love him. At least I had Daddy to love me even if I was independent now… well, mostly. 

That’s when it hit me—Daddy still loved me. All day he still did things for me and took care of me in small ways even if I was mean and avoided him. Poor Sander suffered the most because of my plan and now because of it, Daddy wasn’t going to do all the special things for me. I didn’t even know what I wanted from my plan anymore. To make Daddy stay home? To see if he would love me no matter what? To make him feel bad he was leaving me? Maybe it was all those things. 

“Tander,” I called into the darkness. “I is sorry. We be friends ‘gain?” 

Sander leaped into my arms and I was glad because he wasn’t cold no more. Also, now that we were friends again, I could tell him my woes. I began to cry in earnest, telling him what I’d done and that he had been right all along and now I’d ruined everything with Daddy. 

I sobbed for a little while. 

Not long after I’d began, the light turned on and Daddy came flying in. “Harry, my Harry. Are you crying?”

I made reachy hands for him and when he picked me up, I cuddled close. He sat down in the chair with me and started rocking. 

“What’s the matter my, Harry?”

“Daddy I don’t wanna be ‘pendent no more.”

“You don’t?”

“Nu-uh, Daddy an’ sometin else…”

“Yes…”

“I hadda plan, an’ it’s why Tander was mad—he didn’t yike my plan.”

He carded fingers through my hair and was quiet as we rocked. Maybe he was mad at my plan? I was afraid to tell him the rest. 

“Are you finished with all this nonsense then?” he finally said. 

I paused, shocked. “Dat’s what you were a’sposed ta say a’fore, Daddy!” I told him. “But my plan’s too good. H-harry tricked you. Sorry, Daddy.” 

“So am I to understand you don’t want to be independent, Master Dragon?” He said like there might be a smile on his face. For a second, I thought it sounded like he maybe hadn’t been tricked at all—then I remembered it was ‘cause Sander had told him my plan. But I was too happy that maybe I could turn this all around, so I didn’t mention it. 

I shook my head into his shoulder. “Then why do all of this, my baby?”

“’Cause you’re goin’ ‘way…” I said brokenly. “H-harry has t’get usta no more, Daddy, n’ bein’ ‘pendent.” 

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy.” 

Daddy chuckled. “Nu-uh, Harry. You’re stuck with me and Daddy’s not going to let go of his baby for anything.” 

“Promise?”

“Daddy promises.” 

We rocked a long while then Daddy accio’d my bottle and popped it into my mouth after shifting me into position. “Do you want to know a secret, Harry?”

I nodded my head sucking fiercely. 

“Daddy didn’t like independent Harry, you know why?”

I shook my head. 

“Because Daddy loves to take care of his Baby—I don’t want you to grow up, ever. I want you to stay Daddy’s baby. Will you do that for me?”

I pushed the bottle out so I could answer him. “I didn’t like bein’ ‘pendent. I gots no cuddles from Daddy, I gots soap n’my eyes, n’my towel was cold,” I complained then latched onto the bottle again. I knew he’d understand my gibberish.

“Daddy will make sure those things never happen to his baby again.” 

I didn’t know how he would do that if he was going to be at work, but the rocking and the milk were making me sleepy and Daddy had started singing my lullaby in his deep voice. I’d have to think about it tomorrow…


	13. Part II: Daddy's Going to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One person told me after the read this chapter that I'd Squick the unsquickable... I felt like a superhero that day. That being said, I thought a bit of an explanation necessary. This is the chapter with the hinted at "special milk." How on Earth did my brain concoct it? I'll tell y'all. 
> 
> As I said, I'd read some real accounts of this type of lifestyle and drinking from a woman's breast was hinted at and sometimes done as pretend. 
> 
> Also, not so very long ago, it was commonplace to have a nursemaid feed children whose mother's could not. 
> 
> So since Wizards are "old school" with many things, I thought it wasn't too far of a stretch of the imagination that in this community, Nursemaids would exist. Throw in magic and you have a potion that could be made for a woman that could enable her to do this without having just had a baby. In real life, you can actually make this happen with hormones, though it's not easy. 
> 
> But most ppl went damn near crazy over this chapter... Anyways... If you are squicked by this, you can skim over it in the following chapters (I think there are 3 or 4). It isn't a major part of the story, just an interesting thing I decided to explore. The story will once again be Severus and Harry "centric." Example: after this bit of story with Miss Ward, we'll have a chapter called: Sander Gets Washed... lol. I love Sander. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

My plan to distance myself from Daddy didn’t go so well. And he was still intent on going to work. Two days after ‘the plan’, Daddy announced we would be going on a trip to Malfoy Manor. 

As can be imagined I was very unhappy about this. 

Daddy insisted I be dressed in my best, as I insisted I shouldn’t go at all. 

“Harry James Potter, get back here now!” 

“No! Not going to!” Using my seeker reflexes I had ran passed Daddy naked. I had to take a bath after my morning nap, which was not in my schedule. I was displeased about that to begin with; when Daddy told me why, my anger slowly built to out right defiance. 

“If you don’t come here now, you’re going to be a sorry little boy when I get hold of you,” he warned, but I ignored him still thinking I could outsmart him somehow. I streaked across the room thinking I could make it to the door in time, but like always, Daddy shut it with his magic. I pounded on the door, crying now and knowing I was in trouble. 

I should have stopped there, but I didn’t. “Open dis door right now, Daddy!” I tried to act tough thinking I could scare Daddy. 

Daddy was real good at keeping his voice calm and looking real scary. He did that now as he moved demurely over to me, his arms folded over another, his eyes narrowed on me. “Or you’ll do what?”

I shrank back with my bare bottom against the door—Daddy had that spanking look about him. I definitely couldn’t give in now, but thought it might be wise to not to be so demandy. “Please open door, Daddy?”

“I don’t think so, young man. You and I are going to have a chat about listening to Daddy and I think you’ve earned yourself a big spanking. Come with me, please.” 

Daddy was always polite, even when I was going to get a spanking. I was less than pleased with this development and told him so. “Don’t want a spanking, Daddy. Don’t want t’go t’Dray’s.” 

“Little boys don’t make the decisions and they don’t tell grown-ups what to do. Think about that before the next time you decide to misbehave. Now please, Harry,” he said motioning for me to follow. “If I have to tell you again you can count on a spanking before bedtime. As it is, you’re going to have to be an angel for the rest of the day to avoid that.” 

For some reason I was terrified of that punishment. I knew the spanking would be like a regular spanking—which was not good—but it was the other part that seemed more terrible. I didn’t want to know what it felt like to lie there in shame for the rest of the night with my nightgown pulled up to expose my naughty bottom. 

I followed Daddy, but not nicely, I stomped behind him with my arms crossed. He sat down in a chair, flipped me over his knee and proceeded to impress upon me the importance of obeying Daddy. His hand hurt! It felt like fire! I kicked and yelped and cried, but he kept spanking. After what felt like forever, he paused and I heard him accio a wooden hairbrush. I knew exactly what he planned on doing with that. 

“No! Please, Daddy!” I cried. “H-harry be a good boy!” 

I sobbed in earnest now. Daddy had used the hairbrush only once before and I knew it hurt more than his hand ever would. 

But Daddy was extremely annoyed with me. “You’re getting a good bottom warming with the hairbrush and Merlin hope it behooves you to be a nice little boy for the rest of the day, or you shall see it again before bedtime.” 

Daddy didn’t stop until I was sure I’d never be able to sit again. 

When he finished he led me to a corner to let me calm down a little before he collected me in his arms—careful of my very sore bottom—and took me over to the rocking chair. 

He rocked and carded his hand through my hair. “Daddy doesn’t like to spank you, but you must never speak like that to Daddy, okay Dove? You must obey Daddy when he asks you to do something.” 

I nodded into his neck. “Uh-huh, Daddy. H-harry’s sorry.” 

“All is forgiven.” 

“You gonna spank me a’fore bed?”

“Not if you stop all this naughtiness. How about you talk with Daddy about what’s bothering you?”

“’Cause. Makes no diff’rence. You gonna go ‘nyway.” 

“I know you’re scared about me going to work, but everything will be fine—trust Daddy. Now be Daddy’s good boy and let’s get you ready to go to Draco’s house.” 

Daddy was careful when he put my diaper on, putting lots of cream on the tender spots. He dressed me in my best set of Wizard’s dress robes, which looked like they had once been a set belonging to an infant adjusted to fit me. I didn’t like them and despite just having been spanked I continued my disagreeable countenance. I didn’t dare tell Daddy off, but I sulked. 

When we arrived at the Manor, Draco was excited to see me. “Can I hold the Baby Uncle Sev?”

I was in Daddy’s arms sucking on my soother. Usually I wanted my soother, but that day I had it because Daddy told me I must have it. He said he could tell I was having a bad day and he wanted me to keep the soother for calming me, so I didn’t get into any more trouble. I was surprised when he passed me over to Draco. 

Draco was a very different little than I was. Sometimes he acted the age of a toddler and sometimes of a middle-aged teen. Somehow Uncle Lucius and him were able to wordlessly keep track, and Daddy seemed to know too. 

When he passed me to Draco, I could only assume that Draco was not a little-little today, but a bigger little. I was fairly small for my real age, and Draco large for his, so it was not much different than Daddy carrying me. Normally I would have whined for Daddy to take me back, but I didn’t know how much more of my whining Daddy would contend with today, so I remained in Draco’s arms, not liking it and pouted. 

“The baby’s going to take his nap here today and start his new milk; maybe you could take him to play in your playroom for a little while? I’m going to visit with your father.” 

If I wasn’t already sure, that confirmed it: Draco, was bigger Draco. Draco called his Daddy, Father when he was an older little and Daddy would never leave me in a new place without someone of age to watch me. Daddy let little Draco and I play in my playroom alone together, but usually both Daddies were close by and Daddy had monitoring charms on the room. 

Draco took me up to his playroom and I saw why he was unimpressed with mine. The playroom was like seven playrooms rolled into one with shelves upon shelves of cool looking toys. Some of the toys were even playing with each other! Draco had magical toys—they must be really expensive. 

“Play with whatever you want, Harry. My toys will like you.” Bigger Draco was a lot nicer than little Draco and I looked up to him even more than I did little Draco—sorta like a big brother. I wanted to impress him—I wished I didn’t have to have my soother today, but my sore bottom reminded me of why I wanted to listen to Daddy the rest of the day. 

Instead of talking, I nodded my head. Draco put me down and I crawled over to investigate his things. His little Quidditch figurines were buzzing all around the room—the snitch flew past my head, and I caught it easy as ever. The players got kind of ticked and began complaining, which made me giggle around my soother. 

“Let the snitch go, Harry and they’ll chase it some more.” 

I did and they took off after it like Draco and I used to in school. 

I crawled over to his life-size Hogwart’s castle. I looked it over to see how accurate it was. There was a little Dumbledore sitting the Headmaster’s chambers, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were teaching students in different classrooms, and there were even figurines of each of the founder’s. Everyone was there including…

“Daddy!” I exclaimed around my soother when I saw him poised in front of a classroom full of young wizards and witches, beside a black cauldron. I grabbed the figurine of Daddy and hugged him. 

Draco laughed. “Yes, that’s your Daddy.” 

“No Gogwarts,” I said taking Daddy with me. 

“You don’t want him to go to Hogwart’s?”

I shook my head and began crawling the Daddy figurine and me far away from Hogwart’s. Draco also had a dollhouse I spied across the room; I set Daddy up there with a baby figurine I found inside it. I took the Lady figurine out and set it aside. 

Draco sat down beside me smiling. “Why don’t you show me what you and Daddy do all day?”

I gave him a very serious look as I nodded. What Daddy and I did was very important and Draco should know that. 

I’d just finished showing Draco everything; right down to what Daddy does with me before bedtime when Daddy and Uncle Lucius came into the playroom followed by a lady. 

“Daddy!” I said around my soother. I grabbed the Daddy figurine and crawled like mad to his feet so I could show him. When I reached him, I sat back on my heels and reached upward for him to pick me up. 

“What you got there little, Dove?” he asked as he scooped me up into his arms. 

I thrust it out to show him it was him then hugged it to me again. Daddy smiled big when I did that and nuzzled his nose against mine. “I love you too, Baby.”  
I always liked it when Daddy said that to me; it made me feel warm inside. 

“There’s someone we’d like you to meet, Harry. This is Miss Ward, she’ll be your nanny.” 

Daddy turned us to face the lady and I cuddled into Daddy where I could look at her and feel safe. She was a tall, thin woman, but she looked very strong. She seemed like she would be no nonsense—like Daddy—but she had a kind disposition surrounding her. Her smile was genuine and she was careful in the way she approached me, but her eyes shined at me telling of her excitement to get to know me. Her hair was fire red, like my mummy’s had been and her skin was still soft and clear though there were a few years of wear there; not because she was old, but perhaps because she spent a lot of time outside. 

“Well hello little bunny,” her Scottish accent said, reminding me a small amount of Professor McGonagall. “You and I will be good friends one day,” she assured me reaching out to pet my hair. 

“Miss Ward is from our special community. She has a little girl you’ll meet when you come here, but we thought it best for you to meet Miss Ward, alone today and have some time to bond. She would like to feed you her special milk.” 

Daddy had mentioned the special milk before and I hadn’t paid too much attention. I was certain I’d be able to change Daddy’s mind before this day came, but now that the time for the ‘special milk’ was upon me, I became anxious. 

“Daddy…” I whined. 

“It will be alright, Harry. You’ll see. Please be a good boy for Daddy.” 

I knew what that meant and I did want to be a good boy, but I didn’t know what special milk was. 

“You’ll have some of Miss Ward’s milk and then you’ll take a nap in the nursery here—Daddy will be here the whole time, promise.” 

I nodded into his neck. I could do this for Daddy. 

I still whined a bit when he passed me off to her. The weightless spell she murmured made it even easier for her to hold me and arrange me on her hip how she wanted. She did smell nice and she was softer than Daddy. I preferred Daddy’s hard, firm body, but I liked hers in a different way. 

“There yah go, Bunny. Let’s take ye up t’the nursery.” 

Everyone came with us, including Uncle Lucius who had been quiet, but I knew he was watching. 

The nursery was on the same floor as the playroom—just across the hall—and quite spacious. It wasn’t as big as the playroom, but it was big enough for several littles. There was a bed with a railing, so the person sleeping in it couldn’t fall out and there were two large, adult size cribs like my one at home. 

One was done in pinks and the other in blues. 

In between the two cribs there was a large rocking chair with no armrests. Miss Ward sat down on the chair: Daddy came up beside us. 

“Miss Ward is able to make special milk that Daddy can’t—not even in a potion. It is a very big deal that Miss Ward would allow you some of her milk; it is prized in a community such as ours. I want you to drink it without fussing, Harry,” Daddy told me seriously. 

I nodded, but there were tears in my eyes. It seemed real important to Daddy and I didn’t want to let him down, but I had the feeling it was going to be something hard. That’s when I remembered the hardest thing I had done so far: The diapers. Surely this couldn’t be as hard as that?

And I knew Miss Ward would have to change my diapers while I was here—that was probably going to be harder than drinking some special milk. I prepared to be brave. 

“It’s best for the wee one to be nice and comfortable for this, especially the first time. Why don’t you prepare him, Severus? I’ve put out what I’d like him to wear for naptimes on the change table. You can change his diaper too.” 

I even had to wear something different?

Daddy took me in his arms and I latched onto him like a limpet. “Oh, Harry. Enough nonsense,” he chided, but he didn’t sound mad as he bounced me to the change table. He changed me normal as you please, with everyone in the room. They weren’t watching like Draco did when he was little Draco, but it was enough they were there and could see—my naughty bottom wasn’t the only thing that was red. 

“Oh my,” I heard Uncle Lucius say. “Were you a naughty boy this morning, Harry?”

The cheeks on my face heated more. “He was,” Daddy answered for me since I still had my soother. “But he’s been a good boy since,” Daddy said with a smile for me. 

He finished changing me and then to undress me the rest of the way and slip on what he called an onsie—the clothing Miss Ward wanted me in for special milk. “They’re just for babies,” Daddy explained. He also put a bib around my neck then pressed my nose. 

“You look cute as button,” he said with an even bigger smile. I was happy to make Daddy happy and to be honest, the onsie was more comfortable with my diaper. He took my soother, kissed me on the forehead and passed me back to Miss Ward. 

“When we feed together, we shall feed like this, dressed as you are and you will be across me like so.” She arranged me so I lay horizontally across her body and I could see why the rocking chair had no armrests, it was so my non-infant sized legs could stretch over the side of the chair. My head was nestled snug into the crook of her arm and my face positioned right by her bosom—the special milk… That’s where it would come from? I immediately began to squirm. 

“Daddy…” I cried. 

“Harry…” Daddy began to say, but Miss Ward stopped him. 

“It’s best I deal wit tis from the get go, Severus. You’ll see.” The no-nonsense aspect of Miss Ward came out right away. She laid a crisp smack to my thigh and it was enough to settle me. Daddy always took the cushioning charm off before he spanked me, but it appeared Miss Ward didn’t need to. I felt every bit of her hand now printed there, it brought tears to my eyes. 

“It’s time for feedin’ now wee one. I’ll take no amount of strugglin’ or whinin’ from yeh, else you’ll go straight over my knee—do’ya want everyone should see you get your naughty bottom smacked?”

I didn’t want that—especially since my bottom had already been smacked. I didn’t move and waited to see what she would do next. “That’s better. I’m going t’give yeh me breast now love.” 

With no choice but to drink from her breast or face another spanking, I watched mesmerized as she unclipped the special top she wore that, as I would learn, made it easier to give on demand feedings. She cupped her breast like a c-shape and pressed it passed my lips. “A little more there darlin’ boy. You must get the nipple passed those teeth.” 

I did as instructed, looking up at her the whole time. The potion made my mind look up to adults and perceive them as an infant would. In this intimate position, I couldn’t help but look upon her with awe. “T’ere’s a good lad. Get to work now, bunny.” 

I knew that meant I should suck. I took a couple of pulls sucking gently on her nipple. It was different than sucking my soother, softer. I immediately liked it once I was there, but I was still embarrassed to be sucking on a woman’s breast like a baby in front of everyone; but I enjoyed it like one does a secret pleasure. The milk was sweet, warm and thick. She smoothed her fingers over my cheek and looked down at me lovingly. “That’s it. Drink up.” 

I did, sucking feverently. My hand found its way to her breast and I pressed the palm there. “He’s a natural Severus! Perfect little Angel! I usually get a lot more fussin’ the first time. Still, I’d like you to make a couple o’changes t’his feedin’ routine durin’ the weekdays. For the milk to have full effect, we need him to want to take enough. He’s going to feed until his tummy is full and it wouldn’t be good to force more than that. While he’s here, I’m going to feed him several times a day, so that will be taken care of—you can feed him his dinner. But over the next couple days when he’ll be with you, I want you to feed him just milk for lunches. That should make him hungry enough when I see him next.” 

“He’s real cute, Uncle Sev,” Draco said as he watched me nurse from Miss Ward like he’d never met me before and I guess as bigger little Draco he hadn’t. I only knew of the changes in his status ‘cause Daddy had told me on one of the nights when he would explain about our special community. 

I fed from her for some time before unlatching (as I later learned it was called) and by then was more than ready for my nap. I was only half aware when Miss Ward maneuvered me in her arms, so she could place me down in the crib and pull the railing up. Daddy leaned over to pet my cheek with his hand. “Sweet dreams, my Harry.” 

Later on that night when Daddy was putting me to sleep in my own crib, we rocked and he fed me my bottle. “Sometimes baby, Daddies must do things their little ones don’t like, for their own good,” he began. 

“Like spankin’s?” I muttered around the bottle. 

“Yes, like spankings,” he said smiling. “Today was like that, with Miss Ward. Harry, I knew you would enjoy being fed like that even if you’re a bit embarrassed by it—I know a lot of good things will come out of it for you.”

I was listening raptly. “And do you want to know a secret?” 

I nodded while still sucking my bottle. 

“Daddy is a bit jealous that Miss Ward can give you that while Daddy can’t, but I’m very happy you can experience such a thing. All little boys should get to have a bond like that with a woman—you didn’t have your mama and while she’s not your mama, she can still give you the special form of nurturing a Mama normally would. Please enjoy it Harry and never feel bad about it—Daddy wants you to have everything.” 

Daddy’s words sounded important when I heard them that first time and they’re still important to me. 

I only nodded in response and smiled around my bottle. I still didn’t want him to go to work, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with Miss Ward. 

“There is a bit more to Miss Ward and the special kind of Ageplay that fulfills her. Ageplay must be a two-way street, she can’t just fulfill your needs, you must fulfill hers as well—but not to worry, I feel confident that it is a good match. We decided it would be best to introduce you to one thing at a time today and that it would be better if she were the one to introduce you to how she likes things run. This is another one of those things, Harry, where Daddy made a decision because it’s best for you, but you may not like it at first.” 

All of that sounded scary, but I did like Miss Ward. Daddy wouldn’t let her hurt me. 

“For my part, I promise we’ll talk about it. You will be free to talk about your feelings and we’ll do so on Sunday when the potion is at one of its lower points, just before you take the new batch. That way you can articulate a little better.”

I felt apprehensive of all that, but it sounded like Daddy was willing to hear what I had to say about everything. I would just have to trust Daddy, like he’d kept asking.


	14. Part I: Daddy GOES to work. Miss Ward's Rules.

The day finally came where Daddy had to go to work. The welcoming feast at Hogwart’s had been the Friday before, but he had got special permission to begin Monday morning and miss the feast. They didn’t really need him there for that—and he’d seen it enough years. 

I thought I would be mad the first day he went to work, but I wasn’t; just really, really sad and a bit cranky because I was starving! It was all I could think about actually. Because of Miss Ward’s rules about my eating schedule; I was hungry. I a little bit wanted to be there just so I could eat. 

Daddy had me dressed in a blue onsie as she asked and he’d given me my soother. “Do you want to bring Sander with you, baby? Miss Ward said that would be alright.” 

I nodded frantically. If I was allowed my best friend, I was bringing him. Daddy seemed a bit frazzled and I wondered if he wasn’t having second thoughts about this whole us being apart nonsense. He accio’d Sander to me, grabbed my diaper bag and we headed through the floo. 

“Oh Severus! You didn’t need to bring a bag of diapers. Mr. Malfoy lets me stock what I need.”

“Well there are a few of his favorite things in there, just in case he gets upset, or...” 

“He will be fine, Severus.” 

“Yes, I know that,” he said sounding irritated. 

“But you’ve never been apart from your wee one since you got him, I understand Severus. It’s okay to miss him.” 

Daddy was going to miss me?

“Hand him over, or you’re going to be late.” 

Daddy looked torn. “Maybe Harry was right, maybe this is a bad idea…”

“Nonsense, Severus. You’re just nervous—completely natural.” 

And me? I should have been crying bloody murder that my Daddy was going to be gone and I was sure I would later, but all I could look at were those large breasts full of sweet milk. 

Though Daddy had been allowed to give me dinner two nights ago, he was instructed not to last night, nor was I given my night bottle. And since I’d not had breakfast yet this morning, I hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. 

The only thing I had consumed was my potion, but that was never satisfying. It was a salty-lime tasting thing with very little nutritional value. The only thing the potion did—since it was at it’s strongest after just having took it—was enhance my infant-like disposition. So at the sight of her breasts, my eyes welled up and I reached out to Miss Ward with a whine. But Daddy wouldn’t let me go and he looked hurt. 

“He’s just hungry Severus the poor lad hasn’t eaten.” 

“I know that,” he snapped, again. “That was awful—he was crying he was so hungry, you’d better feed him woman…”

“Crying already? That’s perfect! Worked like a charm. Right then, give him here. We best feed the poor thing.” 

Daddy hugged me close. “Be a good boy. Daddy will come get you later tonight, okay?”

I popped my soother out. “Kay, Daddy. Love you.” He kissed my forehead and handed me over to Miss Ward. I could practically smell the milk I was, so hungry. 

With a last look, Daddy waved and stepped in the floo. 

It was still pretty early in the morning, which I suspected was the reason I hadn’t seen Draco and didn’t Miss Ward have a little girl?

“Your Daddy informed you there would be different rules with me did he not?”

I nodded at her breasts. When was she going to give me food?

She laughed. “All in good time my Angel. My Mary’s asleep and so is Draco. We’ll have the morning to get you informed about the rules.” 

She carried me to a sitting room, which also had a rocking chair with no armrests and she sat down with me resting the wrong way over her shoulder. How was I supposed to get milk like this? 

“Only young infants should be fed breast milk, Harry, so while you’re here you will have to be a little younger than you are with Daddy. You’ll have to act as a younger infant would, which means a few things different. First: No talking. Daddy gave you your soother to remind you not to talk. I will allow you two words, the first: Daddy. A young infant can sometimes say Mama, or Daddy, though usually not—we’ll stretch the truth a little—you’ll see why it’s important I allow you that word. Nod if you understand, so far.”

I did, but my grumbling tummy wished she would talk faster

“My Mary is a baby too. You can look to her for examples; I do allow ‘baby-chatter,’ but to get you started I will tell you a bit about communicating like a baby. I will be checking your diaper myself, but if you need your diaper changed right away you must cry—I will only accept crying for that one.” 

I nodded my understanding, but I was not looking forward to any of that. Only Daddy changed me and he usually asked if I needed changing—though sometimes he did check for himself. 

“For feeding you must cry to get my attention, but I will also accept what I call digging. Many infants do it in different ways depending on age—I will accept all forms. You may motion to be picked up then use either your hands or mouth to sift through my blouse for my breast. If you need anything else, crying is of course always accepted, but I will only accept hand motions such as pointing for anything that is not a service. If you want my attention for things other than a diaper change you may use the only other word available to you, which is Nana. Mary calls me Mama and since Draco is not an infant he does not follow these rules and simply calls me Miss Ward though it is admissible for him to call me Nana if he likes. He does at times. Does everything make sense so far, Harry?”

Though it didn’t sound fun, it did seem straightforward. I nodded. 

“Mary and Draco will help you, you’ll get the hang of it quickly I’m sure. You’re a natural at this Harry. Your Daddy is very lucky.” 

People kept telling me I was a natural ‘at this,’ but I didn’t know what they meant by that. I was just trying to be good for my Daddy, ‘cause he was so good to me all the time. 

“Daddy helped me get you nice and hungry to make this easier for you—so when you’re ready to eat, you let me know. Today will be a bit different than usual. We aren’t going to feed you as much as we normally would at each feeding, to keep you a bit hungry. It’s all to make this easier for you to cry for me. It should take two or three days to get you adjusted then we’ll feed you like normal. Okay, Harry?”

I didn’t get why she was asking me ‘okay’ at first. It wasn’t like I had any choice in the matter—she was the grown up, not me, and I wasn’t supposed to talk, but then I realized; she was just falling into her role. I remembered the way many people nattered on to their infants incessantly, even though they couldn’t answer back. I knew then to prepare myself for a lot of hypothetical questions. 

“Since it’s early, this is usually the time I work on my knitting. I’ll set you up with some nice toys and you let me know if you need anything.” 

She wasn’t going to feed me? Oh right… I had to ask and she was right, I was hungry enough and hopped up on enough of my special potion to do it. Before she stood I whined and grabbed for her breasts. I didn’t really think about it that first time I was so hungry. 

“You hungry now my Angel?”

I made a pouty lip and whined some more, trying to look for the stupid latch to her shirt. 

“Okay love. Nana will feed you.” 

Thank Merlin!

She settled me into position, accioing a bib. When I was all set up, she opened her shirt to release her breast and I latched on and began to suck wildly. The taste was even better than I remembered and with Miss Ward rocking me… The combo was divine. 

Too soon, she was pulling her breast away from me. “That’s enough for now, Harry. We don’t want your tummy to get too full.” 

I was about to start crying for real, from the frustration at being still hungry when we both heard a female cry. Must be Mary. 

Miss Ward lifted me and set me on her hip, not bothering to do her top back up. “That’s Mary and she sounds hungry too. Come along then Child, we’ll take you to meet my little girl.”


	15. Part II: Daddy GOES to work: Mary

Miss Ward brought me up to the nursery. We were met by loud crying—someone very practiced at calling for her mummy—and Draco who was in the bed in the nursery with his hands over his ears. “For the love of Merlin, make it stop Miss Ward!” Draco demanded. Little Draco then. Miss Ward placed me into the crib that was to be mine while I was there and picked Mary out of her crib sitting down in the rocking chair between the cribs. 

I’d never seen a ‘little girl’ before. She was a pretty, slight thing; her blonde hair pulled into two ponytails at the base of her neck. She wore a pink onsie and had a stuffed princess doll tucked under her arm until Miss Ward took it from her and placed it in the crib. That made me think of poor Sander—we’d forgot him downstairs and he was all cold. But how would I get Miss Ward to know what I needed?

I felt momentarily jealous when I saw Mary latching onto the breast I desired; I was still hungry, but I wanted my friend more. I began whining and reaching towards the door. Where Daddy liked me to use my words, Miss Ward seemed pleased with my whining. “What is it Harry dear?” 

I thought about breaking the rules and saying ‘Sander’, but I didn’t want to get in trouble the first day. I spotted Mary’s dolly in her crib and it gave me an idea. I pointed to the doll and made more sounds. “You want your stuffy, Harry? It’s Sander, yes? Daddy told me.” I laughed and clapped, hands—she was good at understanding babies; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…

Without having to stop rocking and feeding Mary, she Accio’d Sander to me and I was overjoyed to have him. I sat down in the crib and had a conversation with Sander. I didn’t use real words of course—I cooed to him like a baby might thinking Miss Ward might like that. She did. She looked over at me with a big smile. 

While she fed Mary, little Draco strutted over to my crib to investigate. “What’s that?”

He had asked me a question and I knew if I didn’t answer him, little Draco wouldn’t like that. I was worried he wouldn’t even be my friend, but I didn’t want to get in trouble either—so far this wasn’t so fun. I just held him out to Draco hoping he was used to the other baby. 

He reached inside the bars to pet Sander’s head. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Sander. Are you harassing the baby Draco?” Miss Ward’s voice directed at Draco. Draco’s scowl turned to challenge her. “I want to play with, Baby Harry.” 

“Excuse, me? Do you talk to grown ups like that?”

“I’m a Malfoy. I’ll talk how I like.” He crosses his arms in front of him. 

“You can march yourself over to a corner young man and be thankful if I don’t tan your bottom. Do you want the new baby to see you get a spanking on the first day?” 

“No,” he huffed as he stormed to a particular corner of the nursery. “Don’t like you,” he muttered to himself. “Mean.” He kicked the wall.

I hugged Sander to me a little glad I had my friend. I wasn’t the one getting into trouble, but it seemed scary. 

Miss Ward finished feeding Mary, set her down on the floor and came over to me. She lifted Sander and I out of the crib, having already canted her weightless spell and checked my diaper to see if it was wet. It wasn’t. “Alright love, play with Mary while I go talk with Draco. And remember, babies don’t walk; they crawl.” 

She set me next to Mary and walked to the other side of the nursery. Mary looked at me with disdain. It was clear she didn’t like some new baby moving in on her territory and I didn’t blame her—I wouldn’t want to share Daddy with anyone. She sucked on a soother, but she was able to make it look badass; it was like her tattoo. I could see her eyes calculating and her brain sending nasty thoughts towards me. I did wish in that moment to be able to talk with her, but when I peeked over at what was happening to Draco, I kept my soother firmly in my mouth. 

Miss Ward had his sleep bottoms and pants pulled down around his ankles, while he bent forward with his hands pressed into the wall. One of her hands had his pajama top pushed up his back, to expose Draco’s bare bottom. My own bottom clenched at the sound of the sharp slaps, each time they hit the flesh of his bottom. The pale white cheeks were quickly turning an angry red and it was easy to see how much pain she was inflicting on poor Draco. His bottom quivered and jumped forward with each crack; he was crying and pleading with her to stop. 

When she finally finished, she told him he had to hold the Pajama top and put his naughty bottom on display. She made him stand in the corner for another little while before she let him right his clothes and come join us. “That’ll teach you. You know not to act like that—you’re just showing off for the new baby.”

“I’m sorry, Nana.” 

“You’re such a rascal, Draco. C’mere my little Prince Charmin’.” 

Draco smiled and ran into her arms and she gave him a big hug. 

Afterward, we went down for a snack and Miss Ward let us have fruit and cheese; I was surprised when she gave me some since she said she wanted to keep me hungry. 

I was already staring at her breasts and wondering if I should cry, or whine or do something yet. Instead I ate the food she gave me. It helped my grumbling tummy a little, but I still wasn’t full. 

All the while Mary glared at me when her mama wasn’t looking; when her mama did look at her she was sweet as pie. She’d obviously done this act a long time. Draco was having trouble sitting on his sore bottom, but Miss Ward gave him no quarter just like Daddy didn’t with me when I was naughty. 

Having that thought of Daddy, even if it wasn’t the most positive of thoughts still made me miss him. I asked Miss Ward about him. 

“Daddy?” 

“You miss your Daddy already sweet pea?”

I nodded sorrowfully. 

“He’ll be back to get you, not to worry,” she said as he rubbed my cheek with her thumb. At that moment, Mary started to cry. She was so good at it, I couldn’t tell if it was real, or fake; but Miss Ward seemed to know. 

“That isn’t a real cry young lady. You finish your fruit and be a good girl. We must be nice to Harry today—he misses his Daddy.”

Another quiver of arrows were sent my way from her eyes. 

After our snack, Miss Ward checked both of the baby’s diapers. I felt my cheeks heat when she laid me down, opened my onsie as normal as you please, picked me back up and pulled the back of my diaper open. Satisfied with that she squeezed the front gently then did me back up. “You’re alright for now my dear. You may go play, but please come get me if you wet or messy-up your diaper sweetheart.” 

I nodded, shame all over my face, happy to get away from her and not have to face her after that—at least for a little while. She did the same to Mary then took Draco over the potty in the playroom, pulled his pajama bottoms and pants clean off and set him on it. Draco didn’t seem embarrassed by it at all; he seemed more affronted that she would order him to go ‘pee-pee’ than anything else. I supposed Malfoys didn’t like to be ordered about since they did the ordering. When he was finished, Miss Ward cleaned him up like Daddy did with me when I used the potty, redressed him and sent him to play with Mary and I. 

Play with Mary and I is used only technically, as in technically, we were supposed to be playing as instructed, but in actuality, she was staring me down and I was frozen not knowing how to handle the situation. I wasn’t scared, but I didn’t want to provoke her all the same. If anything I understood her jealousy and if I could just explain that to her, we could have this sorted. Unfortunately, neither of us was allowed to talk to the other. 

I sat on my diaper-clad bottom, hugging Sander close as she did the same with her dolly. After several moments, she looked around to make sure Miss Ward was still busy then popped her soother out and told me, “I don’t like you.” 

As if I hadn’t figured that out by now.


	16. Spaghetti and Tired Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, y'all, this is the last chapter I have pre-written. The next chapter is well on it's way though. Should be done today, if so, I'll post it!

Mary moved to the other side of the room where there was a large pink princess castle and played with her princesses in other words she was ignoring me. 

I didn’t mind much and crawled over to where the Hogwart’s castle stood. I began to miss Daddy, I wanted to see his figurine. I saw the one of Dumbledore and McGonagall and even of Hagrid, but I couldn’t find Daddy. 

“Looking for this?” Mary was beside me waving a little black figurine at me. 

“Daddy!” I smiled, but I knew she had nefarious purposes… A guy can hope. 

She crawled over to her castle with him, stuck him in a pink dress and tied him to the bridge with ribbons, where the princesses tramped over him every time they rode into the castle on their horses. I watched in horror for sometime until I couldn’t stand it anymore. Then I don’t know what came over me, it might have been missing Daddy so much, it could have been that I’d just taken a new batch of the potion and it was making my emotions heightened, in any case I began to scream bloody murder. 

“DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!”

Miss Ward rushed over to pick me up and bounced me on her hip as she cooed. “What’s the matter little bunny?”

I pointed to Mary’s idea of fun—my Daddy all tied up.   
Miss Ward was immediately displeased with Mary. At first I felt triumphant—she would get into trouble for what she did to my daddy figurine—but then I realized: She’d want revenge.   
Too late now, I would have to deal with whatever consequences would be in store for me, I just hoped I could deal with them. It was times like these I forgot I was once THE Harry Potter, the one that had defeated Voldemort, twice.   
Miss Ward unsnapped her onsie like nobody’s business, checked and removed her diaper and proceeded to spank her quite thoroughly over her knee, lecturing her about why it’s not nice to tease others. She was sobbing and apologetic, but I wasn’t fooled—she wasn’t going to see the light and stop being a bully. She would just be more creative.   
Miss Ward put her in a time out, in much the same fashion she did Draco—apparently babies were allowed to stand for those.   
Meanwhile, I was on the floor, still beside the pink princess castle. I fumbled with the pink ribbons, and I was able to undo Daddy from the bridge. I crawled over to the Hogwarts castle and returned my daddy to the dungeons where he belonged—he was there now. I borrowed a hippogriff from figurine Hagrid and stood it in front of Daddy for protection.   
Strong hands picked me up and Miss Ward wiped the tears that were still silently falling; I missed Daddy. I wanted to go home.   
“There, there bunny.”   
Being this close to her breasts, I swear I could smell the milk and the sudden hunger distracted me from my plight, I began to dig. Miss Ward chuckled good-naturedly. “Hungry wee babe? Alright then.” She brought me over to the rocking chair and pulled out her breast for me and she must have taken pity on me because she fed me until I pushed away. Though she had stopped at one point to switch the breast I was on and release Mary from her corner time. I didn’t see where Mary went after that, though I assumed she was somewhere Miss Ward could see her.   
Miss Ward decided it was high time for babies to have naps and she put me down first in my crib with Sander. I was glad.   
I awoke before Mary did. I could see her sleeping soundly in her crib. I wasn’t sure how I would get Miss Ward’s attention, I didn’t want to cry and rouse the sleeping witch. Thankfully, Miss Ward was there before I had to make any decisions—she really was a good Nanny, if a little strict, but I was used to strict. Liked it even; it made me feel more secure.   
“Come Harry. Let’s get you changed,” she whispered.  
I had wet my diaper as I napped. I’d finally got used to Daddy changing my diapers, even if I didn’t like it, but having Miss Ward do it? I knew this moment was coming, but I didn’t want it to ever happen.   
I’d already seen twice today the result of disobeying Miss Ward, I wasn’t about to complain, not with words anyway. An idea came to me. I was a baby, right? Lots of babies cried when they got their diaper changed. So would I.   
As she began undoing my buttons, I began to whimper then escalate my whimper into full whines and cries. It wasn’t hard to cry for real, with real tears at the helplessness of my situation. “Shhh… None of that now,” she cooed like I was a real baby, Miss Ward was really good at this. It didn’t take her long to change my diaper and my crying didn’t distract her like it did Daddy. In fact, she didn’t pay much mind to it.   
Once I was fit with a new diaper, I was plopped into a playpen with Sander and was told I could wake-up a bit more with him. I was left stunned. What had just happened?   
I looked down at myself and yes, she had changed my diaper—it had just taken her no time at all. She hadn’t put any clothes on me yet and I was left almost naked save the diaper. I pulled Sander to me, so he could shield my naked skin. I wiped yet more tears that were drying on my face. I wasn’t crying anymore, but my face still had traces of the ones left while Miss Ward changed me. I had cried a lot already today.   
I laid back down and cooed to Sander telling him about my woes as usual. I told him about Mary, about Draco and about how I especially didn’t like that Miss Ward had changed me. ‘You need to stop fussing over having your diaper changed,’ he told me. ‘It isn’t a big deal to Miss Ward and she’d changed lots of diapers.’  
Hmmph. Easy for him to say. He didn’t have to wear them. I didn’t want to get into a fight with Sander, not today. He was my only friend here, really. I liked little Draco, but little Draco didn’t like me so much. Mary hated me and Miss Ward, well I think she liked me, but she was my caretaker, so it’s not the same as having a friend. I decided to recount for him the story of what Mary did to my daddy figurine; I knew he’d be outraged.   
I was right. He was. He offered to hex her for me, but I said to wait and see—maybe she’d get nicer once she realized I wasn’t here to steal her mommy.   
My crying had woken Mary and to my shock and horror, after her diaper was changed, she was placed in the Playpen with me, every bit as naked as I was, she shoved her dolly in front of her breasts. “We’re going to have a messy lunch,” Miss Ward explained. “No sense in getting yeh dressed just to undress yeh again. It’s a good temperature in here, you shouldn’t get cold, but in case yeh do,” she tossed in a couple blankets. Mary and I each grabbed one right away. To be naked in front of one another seemed vulnerable. Miss Ward went off to prepare lunch, leaving us in the room over, in the playpen where she could still see us, but for the most part we were out of her audio range. We just had to keep relatively quiet.   
Mary took out her soother. “You got me into trouble with my mama.”   
I checked to see where Miss Ward was before taking my soother out to reply, “Nu-uh. You got yourself in trouble.”   
“It was you. You tattled on me like a baby does.”   
Uh, hello? I am a baby and she is too, hadn’t she looked in a mirror in a while? I wanted to tell her as much, but there was something about a pretty girl calling you a tattle-tale that was uncool even in babyland and I felt ashamed. “Sorry,” was all I could manage.   
“You will be.”   
That was all we had time for. Miss Ward lifted us one by one out of the Playpen and instructed us to crawl over to the kitchen where our highchairs were ready for us. I hadn’t seen Draco in all this time and I looked over to the chair he had sat in at the table earlier. “Draco ate his lunch while you two were napping.”   
I didn’t know what that meant. Wasn’t Draco little enough he had to take naps? Then it dawned on me, perhaps he wasn’t little right now? Could he change that quickly? I hoped big Draco would come visit me.   
Miss Ward set us up with spaghetti and meat sauce—one of my favorites! It had clearly been homemade. I’d got used to eating all foods made from scratch—even soup—thanks to my daddy who had insisted I eat only the best quality foods.   
It was the best spaghetti I’d ever eaten, even the noodles had been handmade and we got to eat it with our hands. I wondered a bit at how it fit into the whole ‘baby’ schematics since I was pretty sure infants couldn’t eat noodles like this, nor could they eat some of the things we had for at breakfast, but Miss Ward did mention she ‘stretched the rules’ on some things. Maybe she did for food since technically we were not babies. We still required certain nutrients.   
It didn’t matter to me. I just wanted to eat spaghetti! I stuffed it into my mouth and made a grand mess. Mary stared at me like she’d never seen me before. I didn’t care, I just kept eating. When I was done, I wanted to thank Miss Ward, but I remembered I wasn’t supposed to talk, so I just smiled wide at her. I know she’d know what I was thinking—she seemed to have a knack for figuring out babies.   
She cleaned me up first, Mary was still eating not looking like she was enjoying eating with her hands as much as I had.   
After lunch, we were set up with paints. Draco came to help us and I was right, he was Big Draco. “Hey Mary and Harry—huh? That rhymes!”   
He helped both of us with our pictures. Mary behaved herself with no more threats for me. The rest of the day ended on a good note, but I missed my daddy.   
When he came through the door, I was nursing on Miss Ward’s nipple for a final time before dinner; we didn’t drink a lot, she had explained, so she fed us more frequently. Of course when I heard the sound of my daddy’s voice, I tried to push off.   
“Finish up, bunny. Daddy will be there when you’re finished.” But it was no use. I was done now; I wanted Daddy. I started to cry and shook my head away.   
“Okay, okay,” she said with a smile in her voice. She could understand a little boy wanting his daddy I guess. She quickly wiped my mouth and lifted me. Mary was on the floor playing and big Draco was still nearby.   
Daddy had come through the floo in the room over. I clapped when I saw him. “Daddy!” I dived into his arms. He looked happy to see me too, but he looked tired and in a hurry to go home. Miss Ward handed off my diaper bag to him.   
“He’s just been fed a little milk, so he should be okay ‘till dinner. Are you sure you don’t want me feeding him dinner before I hand him back to you in the evenings, Severus? You look mighty tired.”   
“I’ll manage,” he said, but his voice was all raspy. I began to worry about Daddy. I put a hand to his face and then his forehead like he did to me the time that I was sick over the summer. He smiled a soft tired smile. “Daddy’s okay, Harry. I’ll get a good night’s sleep and be right as rain.” He didn’t sound like Daddy though.   
He thanked Miss Ward and I gave her a kiss on the cheek when Daddy leaned me over to say good-bye and we stepped through the floo.   
I’d spent a whole day not talking, so it took me a moment before I realized I could talk to Daddy and that he liked me to a little bit. “You saw Dunnerheads Daddy?”  
That made him laugh. “Too many Dunderheads for Daddy when all I wanted to do was stay home and play Dragons with my Harry.” He poked my belly and placed me down in the playpen that was closest to the kitchen. I scrunched my face at the playpen, the playpen was boring and I’d already been in a playpen today.   
“We play Dragons, Daddy?” That would cheer him up and bring my daddy back, I just knew it.  
“Daddy must make dinner Harry then it’s bath time.”   
Oh. I got the feeling Daddy just wanted me in bed. He gave me a pile of blocks and some Wizard figurines to play with while he made dinner. I really wanted to stay with Daddy though and talk with him and have him chatter at me like he usually did—but he just wanted quiet.   
“Daddy, I come in the kitchen?”  
“No, Harry. Play with your toys please.”   
I did for what felt like forever then I asked, “dinner, Daddy?”  
I heard him sigh. “No, Harry.” Daddy rarely said ‘no,’ he never said it twice as he had now. I was quiet for some more time after that. I wasn’t really hungry yet anyway, I only wanted to come out of the Playpen. It was starting to feel like I was in a timeout even though I hadn’t done anything to warrant a time out. I was getting lonely and the toys no longer held my attention. I began kicking at the side of the playpen.   
“Harry,” came Daddy’s warning voice. “We don’t kick the playpen.” He was irritated now, I could tell. Maybe I could have Sander? He’d help me stay out of trouble and keep me company.   
“Tander, Daddy?” I didn’t mean for it to come out as a whine, but it did.   
Daddy didn’t always let me have him outside of bedtimes, but when I was having a hard time with something, or when he was busy and tired, like he was now, he usually did. “Accio Sander to Harry Potter,” he said.   
I waited with a smile, but when nothing happened I said again, “Tander, Daddy?”  
Daddy put down what he was preparing and came over with a puzzled look on his face, it dawned on us both at the same time where Sander was: At Malfoy Manor. He’d been forgotten! A grown man would understand such a simple mistake, perhaps be disappointed, but move on with his night, but I wasn’t a grown man at the moment and began to cry.   
My lip merely trembled at first, but Daddy knew the warning signs—he looked at the stove where he had all kinds of things turned on, cooking, boiling and frying. He ran a hand through his hair that was in a ponytail, but had long come some of the way unraveled. Him running his hand through didn’t help matters and only served to make it more disheveled. He looked from his items cooking on the stove to the floo a couple times as tears filled my eyes. Sander wasn’t home with me, he was left at the Malfoy’s and Miss Ward probably hadn’t even seem him yet and he was most likely cold and lonely…  
The thoughts of Sander alone and not with me combined with waiting to see Daddy all day only to have him be too tired to have anything to do with me suddenly overwhelmed me and I couldn’t hold back no matter how much I wanted to and that’s when I let out a wail to raise the dead. Daddy jumped to the floo and put his face in it. He couldn’t leave me and the items on the stove alone, so he tired to call someone, anyone from Malfoy Manor, to come to the floo. No one came.   
Just then, something from the stove was boiling over, Daddy had to run to try and save it. “We’ll have to get Sander back later, Dove.”   
“Not, later!” I cried with a heaving breath, “now. I want Tander, now!”   
Normally, there was no way Daddy would let me speak to him that way, but he had other worries. He’d been gone from his fry pan too long and whatever he had in it was on fire. I cried harder. The thing that was boiled over he’d saved, but by the time he had his wand out and stopped whatever was on fire, it was too late for that item, but the smoke alarm began going off. I didn’t like that noise and cried even harder. I needed Sander now more than ever and I couldn’t have him.   
Daddy looked lost in a sea of chaos and didn’t know what to tend to first. He took his wand out and shouted, “enough!” Everything stopped (except me crying). The stove turned off, the fire alarm quieted, the smoke dissipated. Daddy came directly over to me and lifted me out of the playpen and I finally did go quiet. I was still sniffling and crying, but with little hiccupy breaths instead of the wild sobs I’d loosed on the world moments ago. Daddy was going to spank me for sure. First I’d irritated him to death then I’d made all his dinner turn on fire, all the while demanding he get me Sander.   
But he brought me over to the rocking chair—not a spanking place, and pressed my head to his chest. He rocked me and rocked me until I wasn’t crying, just sniffing once in awhile then he started to sing. His low voice calmed me further and I started to feel better with the vibrations soothing more than just my cries.   
He rubbed my back, it felt good.   
“This it the only thing I wanted to do all day,” he said soft in my ear.   
“Me too, Daddy.”   
He kissed my crown. “How about you come help Daddy, and we’ll just make grill cheese tonight?”   
Grill cheese? I loved grill cheese. “Uh-huh, Daddy.” He picked me up and brought me over to the counter, setting me up so I could put the cheese on the bread after he sliced it. While I watched him flip golden Grill cheeses, I had to ask just to make sure. “No spankin’s?”  
Daddy gave me a stern look. “You’re right, Baby. Normally, if little boys talk to their daddies that way, they should get a spanking, but tonight it wasn’t your fault. Daddy took on too many responsibilities all at once and they had consequences for both of us. Daddy is used to his decisions only affecting him, not his favorite little boy too. Daddy’s sorry Harry.”   
I think I understood, but there was some of it I didn’t. I knew I wasn’t getting a spanking and for that I was happy. “Sorry, Daddy,” I said anyway.   
Daddy ruffled my hair. “It’s okay, love. You’ve nothing to be sorry for—like I said it was Daddy’s fault this time.” I didn’t quite get the implications of what he was saying then.   
Part way through eating our sandwiches, we saw something pop through the floo and Daddy almost blasted it with his wand. He stopped when he saw it was Sander. “Can’t stay and chat,” the Malfoy heir’s face told us through the fire. “Miss Ward said you might need that.”   
Daddy caught him and sat him in a chair. I reached a greasy, grill cheese hand, toward him. “Tander!”  
Daddy smiled. “Yes, Sander. You can have him after dinner, Baby. You wouldn’t want to get butter and crumbs all over your friend, now would you?”  
I shook my head and took another bite. Sander was home and that was all that mattered.   
After my bath, Daddy decided I looked as tired as he felt and that I’d be going to bed early. I didn’t want to, but I didn’t complain—I still felt I’d gotten off from earlier and didn’t want to push my luck.   
“How about instead of stories tonight, you tell me what your day was like with Miss Ward?”  
We hadn’t talked about it through dinner. I was still a little upset over Sander not being around at first and when he came back, I was too excited about him being there. Bath time had been quiet and fast with little time for playing—Daddy was exhausted!  
Daddy gently pulled the soother out of my mouth. I wasn’t sure what to tell him at first as he rocked me. The first part of the day hadn’t gone so well, but the afternoon wasn’t so bad. I didn’t want to tell him about Mary and be a tattletale again.   
“First I missed Daddy, I was sad and cried,” I began with a tremor in my voice. It suddenly seemed very real again. Daddy rocked and shushed me.   
“I’m sorry you missed me, Harry. I missed you too.”   
“Then I ate bsghetti, wif my hands, Daddy!”   
Daddy laughed. “That sounds like fun and too messy for Daddy.”   
Daddy always spoon fed me spaghetti when he made it, he didn’t like me to get too messy.   
I told him how Big Draco came and we painted pictures, I carefully left Mary out of my story, but Daddy was smart and knew something was up.   
“How about Miss Mary? Did you meet Mary today, love?” He asked, carding a hand through my hair, I was starting to feel sleepy. Maybe I was more tired than I thought.   
“Uh-huh, Daddy. I met her.”   
“I see.”   
He must have been able to tell I was starting to fall asleep; he didn’t ask me any more questions and I didn’t say anymore. I felt him lay me carefully in my crib and kiss my forehead, he handed me Sander and pressed a soother in my mouth. “Night, Harry.”  
“Night, Daddy…”


	17. Harry has a Tired Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, far less squick factor in this chapter. Hope y'all like it. Also, since Miss Ward is supposed to be a Scot, I'm improving the writing of her accent. Bear with me, it won't be perfect, but it will get more consistent as I get a feel. It will be my own version ;-) Thx for your patience.

The next morning was much the same. Daddy brought me over to Miss Ward in a whirlwind, he still didn’t want to say good-bye and I was already diving for her breasts and the sweet milk they would give me.   
We’d brought Sander—much to Daddy’s hesitation, he was worried we’d forget him again, but I knew I needed him still. It was easy to convince Daddy to let me bring him. “Okay, Harry, but after this week, no more Sander going to Miss Ward’s with you. Got it?”  
I didn’t like it, but Daddy made the rules. “Uh-huh, Daddy.”   
Miss Ward greeted me with the same warmth she had the day before and fed me. I was beginning to enjoy having the quiet of the morning, my head rested against her soft body, sucking greedily on her nipple. The milk was the perfect temperature and I looked up at her adoringly. She had a big smile for me.   
The day’s schedule was much the same as it had been the day before. Miss Ward fed us and put us down for our naps around mid-morning. Draco wasn’t with us and I assumed he was still Big Draco. I didn’t know what Big Draco’s rules were. I knew he was still younger than his chronological age, but that he was at an age he could be given more freedoms than us babies.   
So far, Mary hadn’t followed through on any of her threats from the previous day, it set me on edge thinking she might be planning something really evil. She was less than friendly when we were set to play together, but she wasn’t mean. We didn’t exactly play together either—she kept to her toys and Sander and I kept to ours.   
Sander told me I should try talking to her again, but I didn’t think it would do any good. I’d tried apologizing, but she wasn’t going to forgive me until it was taken out of my hide too. Even then, she resented all the attention and milk her mommy was giving me.   
Just after lunch, Uncle Lucius stormed in, dragging a teary eyed Draco in by his wrist. I was pretty sure he wasn’t Big Draco anymore. “I’m trying to get some work done Miss Ward, I need you to keep an eye on this one. I’ve already had to spank him once.”   
“Draco, are you being a naughty boy for your Daddy?”  
He nodded as meek as any Malfoy nods—so not meekly at all.   
“You know exactly how I deal with naughtiness. In the corner, now, pants down please. Then you’re going straight down for a nap.”   
Draco looked madder than I’d ever seen him. “I already got spanked. Why am I getting punished twice?”  
“You do as Miss Ward says young man.”   
Draco wasn’t going to disobey his daddy; he did as asked. Draco had been spanked and spanked well. His bottom was an angry shade of red and as he stood there, his cheeks still quivered a bit. I tried not to stare, but it made me afraid. I didn’t want that to happen to me. I felt embarrassed enough for Dray, if it was me, I would be mortified.   
Uncle Lucius left. I liked to stay off his radar—I still didn’t trust him, even if Daddy did and even if I had warmed up to him some.   
I heard Dray sniffing and I felt bad for him, I wanted to bring him a toy to keep him company, but I knew Miss Ward wouldn’t like that. I wished more than ever I had my daddy. Too many things were happening. I felt my eyes well up, so I squished Sander that’s how Miss Ward found me. She picked me up and walked over to the rocking chair with me.   
“I think I have a sleepy bunny. Is it time for a nap wee one?”   
I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. She helped me by taking out her handkerchief and drying my face. After putting a bib around my neck, she pulled out her breast for me and I got very sleepy as I suckled and eventually her breast fell out of my mouth, but I wasn’t quite asleep yet.   
She placed me in my crib in the nursery, but I couldn’t fall asleep all the way. I heard her tell Dray he could come out of time out, and that made me feel a little better, but I couldn’t stop thinking about me standing in the corner like that.   
I looked at Sander—he was fast asleep.   
I heard Miss Ward talking to Draco and putting him into his bed, the one with the railing. She put Mary in her crib too and turned on some soft, lullaby music with the lights dimmed. I was supposed to be long asleep by then, like Sander, but I wasn’t. I kept my eyes closed though, afraid that if Miss Ward caught me awake, she’d spank me. I lay there and thought to better days when Daddy and I were together all day. After a little while, I must have finally fallen asleep, because I woke up.   
I forgot where I was and started to cry. Right away, Miss Ward came over, she must have been in the room—the lights were still dim.   
“Shhh… shh… sh… Harry. The other babes are still sleeping. Did you have a bad dream?”  
I shook my head, my eyes still full of tears. She must have taken pity on me because she lifted me out of my crib, with Sander—I got to have him a lot more here, practically everywhere—and brought me to the rocking chair.   
“You didn’t sleep very long bunny, you should try to go back to sleep.” She tried rocking me, but I squirmed and whined. My diaper was wet, I was uncomfortable—just plain cranky.  
She sighed. “Okay then. Let’s get you changed, wee one.”   
She put me on the changing table I checked in with Sander while she got me into a fresh diaper. ‘You didn’t sleep long enough, Harry Potter. You’re going to be one cranky boy,’ he told me in the arrogant way he had about him sometimes.   
I scowled at him. It wasn’t a very nice thing to say, but unfortunately he was right. Miss Ward knew I wasn’t going to back to sleep, so she took me out of the nursery and into the playroom. “We’ll read a story. How does that sound?”  
I knew she didn’t want an answer, so I let her arrange me on her lap and we read a book until Mary woke up.   
“Just a moment, Harry. Wait here while I get Mary and probably Draco,” she said as she put me in the playpen. But I didn’t want to be put down. Tears filled my eyes and there was a pause of silence while I watched her begin to walk away… I let out a loud cry.   
“I’ll be back love,” she said to me hastily, but looked worried. She left anyway and I was left crying in the playpen. Sander tugged on my arm, trying to get my attention and talk sense into me, but I got mad and threw him. I crawled to the large wooden bars and pulled myself up and continued to cry.   
Miss Ward bustled back in with Mary on her hip and Draco dragging behind her. His hair was all messy and he still looked sleepy and as in bad a mood as I felt. “I don’t want to play in here with that loud baby.”   
“Draco,” she said in her warning voice. “Enough. I’m going to calm the baby down and we’re all going to have a snack.”  
He said no more, but he wrinkled his nose at me. She put Mary down by her Princess castle and came back to the playpen where I was still crying. I reached up to her and stopped crying as soon as she picked me up. She kissed the top of my head and pushed my hair out of my face. “You’re not going to be a happy bunny this afternoon, are you? You didn’t have a long enough nap—you’re overtired, Harry,” she said regretfully. I snuggled into her not really sure what I wanted, I only knew I didn’t want her to put me down.   
“C’mon everyone. Let’s go down to the kitchen.”   
Mary crawled ruefully behind us and Draco ran ahead calling, “I’m going to get there first!”   
“You be careful young man,” Miss Ward said, but she was more concerned with keeping me mollified.   
The Malfoy kitchens are large and lined with lots of white cabinets with little square, quartered windows. At the back, is a small kitchen table with our highchairs and Draco’s little boy booster chair.   
I tried desperately to cling to Miss Ward, but she pried me off and sat me in my highchair securing me in. “Just a moment Harry, let me put Mary in her chair and I’ll scoop you right back up.” She pressed my nose affectionately.   
It wasn’t good enough for me and I didn’t want to be left in the chair, I wanted to be picked up. “Nana…” I sobbed brokenly. “Nana…”   
“I know Bunny,” she narrated as she got Mary set up. “I’m coming right back,” she promised.   
“Can’t you make him be quiet, Nana?” Draco complained.   
“Draco, why don’t you try making the baby laugh, hmmm? Nana would be very pleased with you.”   
Draco did not look like he wanted to do that, but he went ahead with it anyway—deep down there was a little boy in there who wanted to please his Nana.   
“Harry, you want to see what happens when I call my Quidditch toys downstairs?”  
That got my attention for a second. I stopped crying and waited.   
“Hey, team! Get down here, meeting at the kitchen table.”  
I was curious to see what happened next, so I waited some more with no crying. “Bloody, Hell!” The beefy looking toy said as he buzzed in on his little broom. From his size, I assumed he was a beater.   
“Draco, where did your toy learn that from?” Miss Ward scolded.   
“I have no idea,” he smirked innocently. She shook her head, but said no more, still busy with Mary.   
“This better be good,” the dirty-mouthed player complained. “We don’t like bein’ called in the middle of a game.”   
“Yeah!” They all said at once as they piled on the table. That made me giggle. I saw Miss Ward smile.  
“It’s good if I say it’s good. You’re my toys, so stop complaining, else I’ll take away the snitch again, for a week.”   
Would Draco really do that to his toys? Of course he would.  
All the players got real quiet after that even if they did grumble a little at their bratty taskmaster. “I want formation seven around Harry Potter now.”   
“Yes, sir!” They all chanted at once, but I could tell they all looked chagrined at having to do anything, but play Quidditch. With the Keeper at the helm, the rest of the team lined up behind and they flew past me like they were in a parade, which meant they moved very slowly. Not a speed Quidditch players moved at happily, I could attest to that. They all had grouchy looks on their faces, while Draco smiled condescendingly, liking the feeling of being in charge and telling them what to do, especially ‘cause they didn’t like it.   
But still fairly potion-addled as I was, since I’d just taken a fresh batch a day and a half ago, the figurines parading around my head did distract me… momentarily—I couldn’t even help it—just like a baby interrupted in the midst of crying, but I still felt yucky and wanted to be held.   
“Here, I’ll make’em do flips Harry.” Draco could see that I was loosing interest as I eyed Miss Ward. The tears were still wet on my face and I felt a tired feeling behind my eyes that was a mixture of too much crying and not enough sleep. I sniffed a bit and began to eye Miss Ward again.   
“Awww… He doesn’t even care Miss Ward, he just wants to be held like a little baby.”   
“That’s enough, Draco. I’m finished now, I thank-ye for your help.” Miss Ward lifted me out of my chair and placed me on her hip, murmuring the weightless charm she always did. “You can come help me make snacks,” she told me, but all I wanted to do was curl into her. I wasn’t a happy boy.   
The rest of the afternoon wasn’t good. I was cranky and as Miss Ward said, ‘overtired,’ but it was too late for me to take a nap now. Daddy would be along soon to get me and he couldn’t come fast enough. My fears of getting sent to the corner almost came true when Draco picked up Sander and started playing with him. “No!” I said around my soother and pointed.   
Nana looked at me with a stern look, “are ye sayin’ words too big for wee baby boys, Harry?”   
I shook my head ‘no’ even though I had.   
“Nana will let it go one time, because you have been such a good boy and I know ye are still adjustin’, but mind what you say. And Draco, that’s Harry’s toy, you must ask him if ye want to play with it.”   
“He plays with all my toys and doesn’t ask.”  
“I’m afraid you donna have a choice in sharin’ your toys, m’lad.”  
“That’s stupid! Here, take your dumb dragon—I don’t want to play with a dumb dragon anyway. I got better toys.” He threw Sander at me. I was on the floor by Miss Ward’s feet, she had been trying to coax me into playing with the others, but I wouldn’t move. I crawled out far enough to grab Sander. Sander was not pleased with me though, ‘cause I’d thrown him away earlier and he told me so. I didn’t apologize, if he wanted to be mean I wouldn’t hug him, but I did hang onto his foot, so no one else would think they could play with him.   
“Draco Abraxas, that’s horrible language. You’re lucky I canna leave the baby, or you’d be gettin’ a good spanking. We’ll be havin’ a chat later, you and I.”   
Draco scowled at her and stormed off.   
After that, she called Mary over and she read to us some more until Daddy came, and I was never so happy to see him.   
“Daddy…” I whined around my soother and reached for him. Daddy looked worse than he did the day before. It looked like he had a bad day too, but he still had a tired smile for me as he picked me up with a weightless spell and bounced me.   
“Somebody looks tired,” he said to Miss Ward.   
“I’m sorry, Severus. He dinna sleep verra long and’s been miserable all afternoon. He may not be verra pleasant for ye.”   
“It’s just as well with the day I’ve had.”   
I pressed myself into Daddy, curling my head into his neck and playing with his ponytail. I still had Sander by the foot, he was coming home with me even if I was put out with him a little.   
“My sleepy boy.”   
“Are you sure ye donna want me t’at least have t’kitchens prepare ye some food to take home? Ye look just as tired as he is.” Miss Ward smoothed my hair over my ear.  
“I’ll manage,” he said kindly with only a small touch of irritation. Daddy wanted to prove he could do everything himself. Miss Ward tsked and fixed a stern look on him, knowing exactly what he was up to.   
Daddy didn’t bring the diaper bag today as per her instructions the day before, so he checked that we had Sander and stepped through the floo.   
When we got home, Daddy dropped me into the playpen almost immediately. He was tired and wanted to make dinner, so we both could go to bed early, again, but I did not want to be in the playpen. In fact, the only place acceptable to me was in his arms.   
I spit my soother out. “Daddy, get H-harry…”   
“Harry James, do you demand Daddy to do things?”  
“No,” I bratted. Daddy was cranky and I was cranky, this wasn’t going to be a good mix.   
“I can’t get you, Harry. I have to make dinner and we must have a nice dinner tonight since all we had last night was grilled cheese.” He walked over and picked Sander up from where he had landed in the playpen instead of just accioing him over to me, which I thought was odd. “Don’t you want to play with your Dragon, Harry?” He began dusting him off. “Poor Sander could use a good wash, he’s looking mighty dirty.” Daddy did a quick cleaning spell on him.   
“That will hold him over till the weekend, I’m afraid I’m going to have to wash him propery.” He tried to place him in my arms, but I threw him out of the playpen. That was twice I’d thrown him today, Sander was going to be really mad at me, but I didn’t care at the moment. I was upset and no one would listen to me. I just wanted cuddles from Daddy, not the playpen and not Sander.   
Daddy gave me his sternest look. “I know you are a tired boy, but you know better than to throw your things. I’m afraid Sander has to go back to the nursery. “  
Of course, the moment Sander was floated away and up the stairs, I wanted him back. I started to cry. “Tander, Daddy. Tander…”   
“You lost your chance to have Sander. You can have a time out instead. You’re being very naughty, Harry.”   
Daddy’s words made me madder and I didn’t like that he’d taken Sander away from me. I scowled at Daddy. “You is mean, Daddy.”   
“No talking during time outs, where is your soother, Harry?” He asked as he began to look for it. He found it where I’d dropped it, pressed it into my mouth and walked away, leaving me to pout on my own. Things went downhill from there.   
Daddy finally had food ready, it took ages and I’d whined numerous times from my Playpen where I was in eternal time out. Daddy usually didn’t leave me in time-out for such a long time, I knew it was because he had forgotten about me while he cooked dinner.   
Daddy had made chicken, cut really small and some different green vegetables, which he’d mashed up for me with rice. I didn’t like any of those things.   
I could see Daddy knew he was tired and was trying to make up for being tired by having lots of patience, but it was a tethered patience and it could only be pulled so far. He pulled my soother out and my eyes watered, “toother, Daddy.”   
“I know Baby, boy. You’re tired, so is Daddy, let’s eat and go to bed. We’ll skip bath time tonight.”   
If I had been in my right mind, I would have agreed, but I was high on tired. I scowled at him, not happy that I wasn’t getting my soother back and refused to start eating.   
“Here, Daddy will help you eat,” he said in a tired voice that should have made me take pity on him. But it didn’t, I only felt sorry for myself, I barely knew why anymore, so when he tried to spoon feed me some rice, I shook my head and pushed his hand away. Daddy sighed an irritated sigh. “You have to eat some dinner, Harry.”   
“Not, hungry.”   
For the first time, Daddy looked lost on what to do. Normally if I was being such a brat, he’d take me right over his knee and impress upon me why I did need to do whatever it was he’d asked me to do—because he was the Daddy and little boys did what their daddies said they were to do. Tonight was different. He was blaming himself for going back to work as he’d done the night before only it was worse because he was feeling real irritation with me and he felt guilty for that too—that was why he wasn’t so quick to punish me much, other than the extremely long time out I’d served. He thought a while then seemed to come to a conclusion.   
He looked me square in the eye. “Harry James, there are going to be many tired nights between the two of us this year, Daddy can’t let you go hungry each night, you’re thin enough as it is.” Daddy had decided to be stern right from the beginning, which did not surprise me. “So you can either eat your dinner like a good boy, or go to bed with a bedtime spanking. What will it be?”  
The fated bedtime spanking… It was enough to scare a little sense into me, I began stuffing chicken in my mouth, but I did not smile or talk to Daddy. I didn’t like him at the moment. Daddy was pleased though and said, “that’s my good, boy.”   
Tired as I was, I would have thought I’d fall straight to sleep, but I fussed when Daddy gave me my bottle and couldn’t fall asleep as Daddy rocked and sang to me. I was still awake when he put me in my crib.   
“I don’t know what’s the matter with you Dove, but I’m fairly sure you just need a good night’s sleep. Close your eyes and cuddle with Sander, Daddy will come check on you in a bit to see if you’ve fallen asleep.” He brushed my fringe out of the way and kissed my forehead, I scrunched my nose.   
When Daddy left, I was alone with Sander who was no doubt angry with me, but I was in no mood to deal with him. I wasn’t planning on talking with him, but he kept poking at me until I finally said, “what, Tander?”  
‘I know you didn’t mean to throw me. You shouldn’t have, but I shall forgive you.’  
I scowled at him.   
‘I know you were afraid today, which was why you couldn’t sleep when Miss Ward put you down for your nap.’  
Was that the reason? I’d forgotten, but Sander always knew what I was thinking, sometimes even before I knew what I was thinking. He was right. I remembered now. I had been worried about what it would be like to get in trouble from Miss Ward, I couldn’t fall asleep and even when I finally did fall asleep, I hadn’t slept long and that had resulted in crankiness.  
‘You should tell Daddy about your fears; he’ll help you. He always does.’   
Sander was probably right. It was annoying that he was right all the time. When Daddy came back, I told him, “sorry Daddy,” around my soother and reached up to him hoping he’d pick me up. I’d have to wait to tell him more as the potion began to wear off, so I could articulate myself just right. The affects were already a little less than they were earlier today and significantly less than yesterday.   
“C’mere, Dove.” He picked me up and sat in the rocking chair with me, only the moon to offer any light. “I want to tell you something,” he said as he rocked and carded his hand through my hair.  
“Daddy went downstairs and thought for a while then I flooed Minerva and Miss Ward in that order. What I realized is, I want to be my very best for you and I can’t do that without a little help, at least not now. I was a spy for many years and juggled many balls at once. And not that I can’t do a great many things still, but—and you’ll think this is funny—being happy while getting things done is a lot more work than getting things while miserable. At least for me.”   
I giggled at that.   
“Are you laughing at, Daddy?” He said tickling my stomach.   
I took my soother out. “Uh-huh, Daddy.”   
I put my soother back in and sucked as we rocked a bit more, Daddy kept carding my hair until I at long last began to feel sleepy. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do, Dove?” I kind of heard him say that, but I was already headed off to dreamland. It felt good to be rocked by Daddy like this. I tried to answer, but none of my words made sense.  
“That’s it my boy, sleep. Daddy will tell you in the morning.”


	18. Let's Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy tells Harry about the changes to his routine. Will he like them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last Major chapter with Miss Ward for a little bit. She will be back, but we are going to have some Harry/Daddy chapters coming up. Hope you like it, please review. Warning: Spanking in this chapter <\---- 2017 Mock laughs at this. I can't believe I used to "warn" for spanking. Of course there be spanking; it is a Mock Fic after all! LOL

It was Wednesday and it would be my third day with Miss Ward. 

When I woke up, I felt fresh, happy and myself again. The potion reaches its midway mark on Wednesdays, I still felt the thrill of it coursing through me; it makes me feel that giddy sort of happiness you see on a little kid’s face.  
Since the potion, everything had become so simple. Had a bad day? Well we could just chalk it up to being tired and somehow all the problems of yesterday flitted away. That was alright with me.

I looked over to Sander, who looked smug as usual. Sometimes I wondered at how we became such good friends seeing, as he was usually giving me a telling off when he did speak. But we were and I wouldn’t trade him.  
‘Good morning Harry Potter. Are you going to be a good boy today?’ He said. He asked me this sometimes when he seemed to know I had a bit of mischief in my eyes. I pouted at him. 

“Uh-huh, Tander. I is a good boy.” Since the potion started to wear by Wednesdays, I could speak a little better, so I had to be careful. Daddy sometimes let things go if what I had to say was vital, but I got in trouble if I was ‘too big.’ I reached for my soother that had fallen out in the middle of the night and popped it in my mouth and that’s how Daddy found me. 

“Are you talking to your dragon? That must mean you’ve made up.” 

“Daddy!” I said reaching up. My eyes were shining with morning wetness and my hair felt all ruffled and squished, I’m sure I was a sight. But Daddy seemed more relaxed this morning, not in a rush. 

Daddy had a big smile for me as he lifted me out of my crib and didn’t bother checking to see if my diaper was wet or messy, just put me on the changing table, flipped up my white night shirt and untapped my diaper. These moments were still not my favorite as is well known by this point, but Daddy wanted this and had said many times it was good for me. I still didn’t know why, but I wanted to try hard for him, and decided I needed not to think so hard about it. I considered that step one. So I had begun to try different distraction techniques children did when getting their diapers changed, which led me to the thinking that probably no child truly likes getting their diaper changed. It’s why they cry and fuss. Maybe I didn’t have to accept it so much as I had to live with it? Maybe I could… be a baby about it?

Sometimes Daddy remembered to give me a toy and that was easy—I’d play and suck on the toy, well I’d suck on it if I didn’t have my soother that is. But Daddy sometimes forgot until I fussed and when he forgot, he’d either have a toy near by to save the day with, or have nothing and I’d be left to distract myself—which I wasn’t particularly good at yet—or he’d natter at me trying to get me to be still. 

This morning, I felt content, so when Daddy lifted my legs, I grabbed onto my toes: One set in each hand, and marveled at the feeling of toes—like I’d never felt them before.  
It made Daddy happy. “Did you find your toes, Baby?”  
I giggled; Daddy tickled my stomach a little. 

He finished and kissed my forehead as he lifted me to him. Carefully, he set me down on the floor by my chest of drawers. “What should we dress you in today, Baby boy?” 

He was taking a lot more time with me this morning than he had the past two mornings, before he removed my nightgown; I titled my head to the side and looked at him puzzled. I still had my soother and even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t quite know how to ask without going over my limit for words. It was these kinds of times I usually said nothing at all, unless Daddy had specifically asked me too. Thankfully, Daddy had gotten pretty good at reading my facial expressions and was equally good at putting that expression into the context of whatever was going on at the time. 

He ruffled my hair and removed my nightdress as he told me, “not too worry, Harry. I’ll explain everything over breakfast.” 

Breakfast? We were going to have time this morning for a proper breakfast? A pit of worry did form in my stomach, but Daddy had said not to worry, so I tried very hard to abide that. I didn’t cry, but my smiles from the morning vanished. 

Daddy noticed of course and he went right on smiling to bolster my confidence in whatever was going on, as he dressed me in clothes fit for a little boy, instead of ones for an infant as I had been wearing when I’d see Miss Ward. 

Once I was dressed, Daddy sat me on his lap on the rocking chair and ran a comb through my hair. Combing never did much to my hair of course, but it made it a little more presentable. When Daddy deemed me ready, he picked me up and made to leave, but we’d forgot someone. 

“Tander, Daddy,” I said with serious eyes around my soother. 

But Daddy had been trying to ‘forget’ Sander, accidentally on purpose for some reason. “Are you quite certain you need your dragon today, Harry?” 

I took my soother out for this—it was important. “Uh-huh, Daddy.” 

“Very, well.” 

We went back to the crib, he leaned me over so I could pick him up and squish him to my chest. I smiled. Something was about to happen and I needed him to help me. 

“How can I resist giving you something that makes you smile like that?” He told me as we went down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

He set me up in my highchair; Daddy said Sander had to sit at the table like proper Dragons should. I didn’t like that, but I knew Daddy never budged on that one. He didn’t like Sander to get dirty. 

Daddy set me up with pieces of egg and ham and fruit on my tray and I finger fed myself as I waited for him to tell me his news. He brought his own breakfast and coffee to the table and sat down beside me as usual with his chair turned towards me. 

“I know you’ve been wondering about this morning, I’m going to tell you everything, ok Baby?” 

I nodded. 

“If you have questions, try and ask them, okay? I know the potion is still at a point it will hinder you some, but do your best, Daddy will help you.” 

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” I said clearly since my soother was out. It sat on the table in front of Sander, he was protecting it for me—I looked to them both now to make sure I still had their support even if it was from far away. 

“As I began to tell you last night; Daddy needs help and he finally realized that last night. I don’t want you to suffer because I’m at work. You’ve only just entered this lifestyle, what I did wasn’t fair to you and I’m sorry for that, Baby.” 

Daddy was apologizing to me?

“But I can make it better and I’m going to. You come first, always. My attitude towards you in previous years may not have accurately portrayed this, but you have always come first, Harry.  
“I did consider quitting this year. I’ve got plenty of money in the Snape vaults—that’s not the issue for me. Minerva had pleaded with me for one more year and since I’d thought I’d planned well, going back to work and having a child, it didn’t seem like it would be a problem; however, I’ve quickly realized it is. Furthermore, I would have liked to have got you more well acquainted with the likes of Miss Ward and having a Nana and everything that goes with that before going back to work, but you just weren’t ready for it until recently, Harry. You’re barely ready now—but you have done good, so, so, good.” 

I popped some fruit in my mouth and smiled at the praise. I loved when Daddy told me I was good. 

“As I said, I spoke with Minerva and Miss Ward last night, together we came up with a plan. Minerva is going to take my first class of the morning for a little while, until she can find me a suitable assistant, so we can have this time together in the mornings from now on. In the evenings, Miss Ward is going to send us home with food from the Malfoy kitchens, so we can simply enjoy the evening together and I can give you what you need, emotionally.” 

I smiled at that, trying not to laugh at Daddy. He must really love me if he was willing to allow all of this ‘help.’ Daddy didn’t like to be helped.  
“I know just what you’re thinking, Harry James. I’m quite capable of asking for help, I’ll have you know.” He tickled me under my arm, I giggled. 

He paused for a second, still thinking about how he would relay the next part. 

“The next bit, I really want you to pay attention to. It is important, Harry.” 

Daddy always called me Harry when he was serious—whether it be that I was in trouble, or he had something to tell me, like now. I nodded. 

“I am now more sure than ever that the type of Age play we need to partake in between you and I is that of little boy and Daddy. Even quite a young little boy works well, like when you are at the most potent time of the potion, but you as a baby, like when you are with Miss Ward isn’t what is best for you and me. It does work well between you and Miss Ward and I think it best we continue on with her, at least for the time being.  
“I have discovered these past days, and I should have predicted that it is hard for you to change mindsets, so quickly, you need help, from both Miss Ward and Daddy. Since Daddy would still like you to have special milk, at least for a bit longer, Miss Ward’s stipulations stand—you will have to Age play an infant when you are with her, but we are going to help you get in and out of the headspace better. It will be a good exercise for you. Do you have any questions so far?”

“H-how, Daddy?” 

“Well for one, your clothes—Miss Ward will change you into your ‘baby clothes.’ And for the rest of the week, Miss Ward is going to send Mary to her Nana’s, so she will have more time to spend with you and help you. Draco will be there, but you’re already quite used to him and I know how much you like him. He’ll be more help than a hindrance. I know you didn’t say so, but I got the feeling you and Miss Mary, haven’t quite clicked yet. You often talk about Draco when you’ve had play dates, but you haven’t said one word about Miss Mary. Am I right, Dove?”

I blushed. I hadn’t wanted Daddy to know that, but he seemed to know everything; he’s a smart Daddy. “Uh-huh, Daddy.” 

“It’s okay, Harry. You don’t have to like everyone, but I do expect you to get along with her when she does come back. Am I understood?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” I said again. 

“Good,” he smiled. “Eat your breakfast. We’ll leave soon. I think the rest will be things you can handle by having the experience of them, but you tell Daddy if it’s still not enough, we’ll see what else we can do and if we run out of options, maybe Daddy will have to retire early. I may just—I didn’t realize how much I was going to miss you all day.” 

SSHP

Things were quite different in the routine with Nana and for the record, I did like her, very much. I had decided that the first day. She was kind and grandmotherly even if she didn’t look older like a Grandma—Miss Ward was still fairly young for a Witch, perhaps Daddy’s age. I knew she had fallen in love with me right away and I enjoyed the kind of nurturing she had to offer. Of course my daddy was my favorite, but she was a close second. I was glad I’d still get to see her. Perhaps I didn’t feel like I needed to see her everyday, but I hoped that even when Daddy retired, I still get to see her a little. 

Since Daddy had already fed me breakfast, I wasn’t hungry for her milk, so I assumed that was one of the changes. I still dove into her arms, happy to see her. 

“There’s my baby bunny. How are you t’smorning?” 

I’d learned early on that Miss Ward’s questions were usually rhetorical. She nattered at me like one did an infant who couldn’t yet talk and so she expected no answers. I answered by cuddling into her with Sander, who was starting to smell a little funny. I noticed Daddy was looking at him. 

“I forgot to mention last night that we will be removing Mr. Dragon from the routine next week. As it is, I’m going to have to wash him this weekend and I already know how well that’s going to go over—maybe you can leave him in Harry’s crib when Harry’s out of it, and only give it to him if he really needs it?”

My eyes went wide at Daddy and I pressed Sander tighter to me. Daddy frowned. 

“Of course, Severus. I’ll make sure he’s got plenty t’do, he won’t remember Sander isn’t with him,” she said, but she was wrong. I wouldn’t forget and I didn’t want her taking him from me. 

Daddy left with a kiss to my cheek and an epithet for me to be a good boy and he was gone. 

“Come, Harry. Let’s get you changed.” 

Miss Ward stripped me of my little boy clothes, checked my diaper—it was still dry and clean—and suited me in the onsie and a pair of matching socks. It was always quite warm in the Manor, so the clothing was always sufficient even if it wasn’t much; I didn’t get cold. When she reached for Sander, I immediately fussed and whined. 

“Oh, Bunny. You’ll get him back for you nap. Nana promises.” 

With wet eyes I watched Sander fly into the crib, I pointed at him. 

“Yes, that’s right. Sander’s going to be in the crib ‘til your morning nap, okay?”

I nodded into her neck, not pleased, but I knew I wasn’t going to get my way. This was all Daddy’s fault, I was put out with him and he wasn’t there for me to take my displeasure out on him. Poor Miss Ward had a pouty boy to contend with. She took me to the playroom. 

Little Draco was in there. “Oh. The Baby’s here. Hi Harry.” 

Miss Ward put me down and I crawled over to him, forgetting about Sander for the moment. Little Draco was still his usual arrogant self, but he was slightly more agreeable this morning, he probably already had a talking to. We played without too many problems or too much scolding from Miss Ward for the better part of the morning, but when we both began to get cranky, Miss Ward decided it was naptime for little boys. 

That was when she fed me for the first time that morning, which was different and I assumed one of the changes. Normally I had to cry to be fed, but now it seemed there would be scheduled feedings. I didn’t know if this was just to help me adjust, or if it would be permanent, either way it was nice. I liked Miss Ward’s milk. 

I nodded off as I rocked and sucked, so when I woke up and saw I was in the crib with Sander, I felt I’d been robbed of some Sander time. I usually got to hold him as I fell the rest of the way to sleep, but since I’d been asleep when Miss Ward put me in my crib, he’d been left in the cold while I slept instead of under my arm. I grabbed him and told him I was sorry. He insisted he was fine, but he was a bit like Daddy and tried to act like he didn’t need anybody when really he did. 

So when Miss Ward came to get me, I was not pleased to have her tell me to put Sander down. I sucked my soother and shook my head. 

“He’ll be okay, pumpkin,” she told me as she lifted me and ripped him away from me. I let loose a howl to raise the dead and struggled to get back to him. Miss Ward blamed it on me just waking up. “Come now, Bunny. We’ll rock a wee minute then ye canna play with Draco before we have lunch.” 

But I didn’t want to rock. I didn’t want to be soothed. I wanted Sander. 

“Nana… Nana…” I pointed to show her what I wanted, but she wasn’t being a good listener.  
“Sorry, Bunny. Daddy says no Sander and Daddies make the rules.” 

At the mention of Daddy, I quieted a bit. I knew he would not be pleased if he were here, and probably would have given me a time-out rather than rock me. I still whined a bit as I sucked my soother harder. I finally quieted enough she thought to chance putting me with Draco who had also just woken up. She changed my diaper and set me down beside him. Not a good idea. I was mad. 

She gave us the blocks she knew I liked, so begrudgingly, I made a tower while Draco built a castle.  
“I’m King Malfoy today and since I am that makes me Laird of this countryside in my palace. You just have a puny little tower. Pay me the taxes peasant, or I shall have to evict you.”  
I was pretty sure he had some of his facts wrong—he couldn’t be King and Laird—but I got it, he was the boss as usual. Normally, I would just play along, but I wasn’t feeling generous. I wasn’t allowed to talk, so I crossed my arms and shook my head with a glare that said everything I couldn’t say.

“Clan Potter refuses to pay the taxes and to leave? I see. Well I’ll have to do something about that. He took his fist and smashed my tower. “That’s what you get!” 

Instead of crying for Nana, I sought my own revenge. I threw a block at his face. Unfortunately for me, Nana saw everything.  
“Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, what’s this I just saw?” 

“He wouldn’t pay the taxes Nana. We were playin’ a game the he threw a block at me. It hurted my face.” 

I doubt it had really hurt. He was just trying to get out of trouble. Of course to add to the unfairness, I couldn’t talk to explain my side of things. Luckily Nana was fair, even if she was strict. “Harry, we donna throw our blocks, m’lad, but Draco, I doubt verra much Harry knew he was signin’ t’have his tower demolished by the likes of Draco the Terrible. Go to the corner please.” 

“That’s not fair! What about him?” 

“I will worry about that. Go.”

He stomped his way to the corner. I looked up at Nana with sad eyes. “Nice try m’lad, but I know verra well what this is all about. Ye want your Dragon and your upset ye canna have him. I know ye don’t normally throw things at people.Well, Nana don’t take kindly t’that. In the corner ye go.” 

I wouldn’t argue when her face looked like that, I crawled my way over to the corner. I knew from what I’d seen already that I was supposed to stand for corner time, so I did just in time to hear the loud slaps reverberating off Draco’s bare bottom. They sounded like they hurt and from Draco’s cries I was sure they did. 

Then it was my turn. She was quick unsnapping my onesie. She checked my diaper, saw it was dry and removed that too. “Hands out of the way, Harry.” 

I put them against the wall, trembling a little. “Donna be scared. I know your Daddy’s given you lots of spankings, it’s not gonna be any worse than that.” 

But Daddy’s spanking were awful! 

“We don’t throw blocks, or anything for that matter at others. I have a special way I deal with this kind of naughtiness, but I won’t use that punishment on ye today—it’ll just be a regular spanking. Hopefully it’ll be enough to stop such behavior for future.”

She cracked her hand down on my bare backside and boy did it hurt! When Daddy spanked me, he had to remove the cushioning charm for the true physical impact of the spanking to be felt—Miss Ward didn’t seem to have that problem, I could feel every single swat and I knew she hadn’t addressed the cushioning charm. I wondered why, but couldn’t ask. 

Worse, since I’d heard Draco’s punishment, I knew he could hear mine—it was embarrassing. I wished the corner could swallow me up. All the while she spanked my bottom, I felt the increasing sting as well as the increasing prickle of humiliation. When she was done, she instructed me to, “hold your clothes there.” She pushed my onsie up my body, so my red bottom was bared for anyone walking in to see. I cried more. 

I didn’t want to stand in the corner like this, it was what I had been worried about yesterday, but now that I had, I realized both that yes is was something I wanted to avoid, but it wasn’t quite as scary as it seemed from the outside. 

My watery vision stared at the wall, my cheeks clenched and I moved my legs to try to get the sting out; it helped but not much. 

After forever, she returned to pick me up and bring me back to the nursery to put some cream and a fresh diaper on me. I spied Sander, but I didn’t dare whine for him—Nana meant business. I understood that the spanking had been for throwing a block at Draco, but my upset had been a bit of a tantrum over not getting my way about Sander; it was connected. I knew she wouldn’t take kindly to my whining for him just now. 

“There ye are. You be a good boy for Nana, now, okay?” She slipped my soother out of her pocket and I was glad to have it back, it had fallen out during my spanking and because I had been crying in the corner, she’d left it out giving me the chance to cry—sometimes little boys just needed a cry, she had said. She knew I needed to get it out of my system about Sander. 

I nodded my head. 

The day was a good one after that. Once I accepted about Sander, I was more agreeable. I got to see him for my second nap and got a scolding from him too, which made me wonder why I’d fought to have him in the first place, except I knew. No matter how much of a grouch he could be, he would protect me from anything. I had to leave him once again, but I was better about it. I was beginning to realize I would be okay on my own at the Malfoy’s—Nana would help me—and besides, Sander smelled a little funny. 

When it came near the time Daddy would be coming to get me, Nana did something new. She brought me back to the Nursery, after my last feeding, and changed me back into the little boy clothes Daddy had me in when he’d dropped me off. “We want you to get back into the little boy mindset before Daddy comes Harry, if you can. It may take some time and a little help. For starters none of my usual rules about being a baby apply once I put you in these clothes and I’m going to have to ask you for your soother Harry—it will help you to do a little talking.” 

First Sander and now my soother? This was not cool and I was getting very confused, I was beginning to feel like I was spinning in a blender. I know Daddy was trying to make things better, but it didn’t seem like it at the moment. I didn’t want another spanking though, I could still feel the one I’d gotten earlier, so handed it over without too much fanfare. I decided just to trust Nana and Daddy knew what they were doing. 

I was apprehensive when Daddy came to pick me up. I knew Nana would have to tell him what happened today—would he punish me a second time?

I heard the floo in the next room and Nana excused herself, leaving Draco and I in the playroom after placing me in the playpen. Draco was old enough to be on his own for a few minutes and I was okay s’long as I was in the playpen. 

Daddy came in with Miss Ward a few minutes later. I wanted to greet him, but I didn’t know if I should yet. I looked at him shyly.  
“Silly, boy. Come see Daddy.” He scooped me up and hugged me close, taking care not to touch my still sore bottom. 

I knew then that Miss Ward must have filled him in on my naughty behavior, but I thought I should tell him too. “I had a spankin’ today, Daddy.” I hadn’t thought the simple changing of clothes and relinquishing of my soother would bring me back to a little boy’s mindset, so quick, but it had. 

“I know Dove and Miss Ward said you learned your lesson and were a good boy the rest of the day.” 

She had said that? Daddy looked proud, so I was doubly glad—glad he was happy and that I wasn’t getting spanked a second time. Nana shipped us off with some Malfoy-fare and we had a much more relaxing night without Daddy having to cook straight when he got home. He fed me, we played for a bit and he gave me my bath. 

During my bath, I could tell he felt sorry for me. He’d looked at my bottom and remarked, “Miss Ward could teach Daddy a thing or two about spankings. That looks sore, Dove.” 

I bit my lip. I didn’t want to get in trouble for complaining about a punishment—Daddy didn’t like that—but I didn’t want to lie either. So I just said, “uh-huh, Daddy.” 

He slipped me into the warm bath water; it felt soothing on my bottom. Then he took his wand out and held it to the surface of the water. “Don’t tell Miss Ward about this, or she might spank Daddy.” 

I giggled at that thought of Daddy getting a spanking.

He whispered something over the water and I felt the pain in my arse cheeks disappear. When I got out, I saw in the mirror that nothing was left of the punishment Nana had given me: Daddy healed me! 

I wanted to warn him that Miss Ward would see when she changed my diaper, but Daddy was smart and probably knew that, so I just told him, “thank-you, Daddy!” 

We got to read stories after that and before I knew it, Daddy was rocking me to sleep. I was beginning to get sleepy, but I had to tell Daddy something before I was out. I tapped my soother.  
“What is it, Baby?”  
I pulled my soother out. “Was a good day, Daddy.” And it had been, despite getting a spanking. Things were going to be much better at Nana’s from here on out.


	19. Sander Gets Washed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn y'all, this may be the last quick update for a little bit. I do have a few more chapters planned then it will be over with the occasional Timestamp. 
> 
> I've had a number of requests to see this pair in a, how shall we say... Sexual light?
> 
> Originally I said: No, no, no. I had wanted to write these 2 non-sexual--that's actually more of a challenge for me, but what can I say? I like to give the people what they want (sometimes). I will write something, but only if I get enough response. I did promise this would be non-sexual. I don't think it would be fair for y'all who are reading for that reason. 
> 
> Alternatively, I could do an AU outtake where Snape tells Harry there will be a sexual component and go a little wild. I do have some ideas ;-) Anyway, lmk. 
> 
> One more thing, I will take requests, but only for within this AU. Is there a thought y'all had while reading... Something you thought you'd like to know more about... Something I didn't write these two doing, you could see them doing? I won't write them all--only the ones that inspire, but I will do what I can!
> 
> Enjoy and Please review!

Our first weekend since Daddy had returned to work came and I was excited to spend the whole day with just Daddy—excited until Daddy told me: “We have to wash Sander today, Baby.” 

Even I had noticed he had started to smell, but I thought magic could answer our problems and said so. 

Daddy said: “You know I have been using that cleaning charm on him, but between feedings with Miss Ward, drooling on him when you sleep and him sitting with you at meal times when you are at the Malfoy’s, he’s picked up quite a bit of grime on the outside and most likely has soaked up grime on the inside—he stinks to high heaven and needs a proper wash.” 

It still didn’t make sense to me. Couldn’t magic get to the inside?

It was Saturday and the potion was at a low in my system, I could say more things, Daddy still didn’t like me to and I was happy not to, but this was Sander we were talking about and Sander is very important. I tapped my soother and Daddy nodded. 

“How come magic don’t clean his insides, Daddy?”

Daddy frowned and did that thing with his eyebrow that said he was displeased with me for such a big boy question, but he understood I would risk trouble for my friend and he knew punishing me wouldn’t make me repent in any way, whatever. I was, after all, the boy who defeated Voldemort and risking my own hide for my friends was not something that would go away completely whether I wore diapers or not. 

He didn’t bother scolding me. “It’s hard to explain. The best way I can is this: You know when we make pancakes, no matter how much we scrape, there will always be a little batter left in the bowl?” 

My soother was back in, but I still said, “uh-huh, Daddy.” 

“Right. Well what we usually do is clean out the bowl with soap and water, to get every pancake batter particle off the bowl before we make pancakes again so we don’t have old pancake batter layering on top of old pancake batter the next time we make pancakes—do you see where I’m going with this?”

I did, so I nodded, but I continued to stare at Daddy for the rest of the explanation. I liked listening to Daddy explain things, his voice was smooth and comforting. 

“So you can fathom that if we were to only scrape the bowl of as much pancake batter as we could, not give the bowl a proper cleaning, but still use the bowl the next time we made pancakes, we would be layering new pancake batter on top of the old and so on and so forth. Gross as that sounds, it may be okay once or twice, but after awhile the old pancake batter would add up—the bowl would be stinky and smell like dragon dung.” 

I was pretty sure that comment was directed at Sander—he did smell a bit dung-like, but I didn’t care, since he was my friend. 

“Cleaning Sander with magic gets most of the dirt off him, inside and out, but it doesn’t clean every single tiny particle—now of course it works far better than scraping a pancake batter bowl, that was just an analogy—we still need to give him a proper wash. I think that’s pretty clear by the way he smells and the discoloration on his… uh… scales.” 

Daddy almost slipped up there and called his scales fur, I knew. He’d done it lots before until I corrected him about it, ‘cause Dragons don’t have fur, they have scales. 

I also found it interesting to learn about magic in this way. I knew lots about magic now, even if I grew up in a Muggle home, but these little details were still foreign to me. But understanding and trusting Sander to the washer machine, where I knew Daddy wanted him to go, were different matters altogether. 

I tapped my soother again and he allowed it. Daddy was being very generous with me today, I knew, because he suspected a temper tantrum over this and was working to avoid that.  
“I know, Daddy. Sander has a bath wif me!” 

“That wouldn’t work either, I’m afraid. Same problem. He wouldn’t get washed well enough.” 

I hadn’t bothered to put my soother back in and Daddy was freely allowing this conversation by this point. He probably realized it was more like one of our special ‘Sunday-night’ conversations, where we talked more like adults than Daddy and Boy. But it was still of a little boy nature, after all, since it was over a stuffed Dragon—it fell somewhere in the middle, so Daddy and I were handling this in a way that felt right. 

“But bath time makes H-harry all clean…” 

“It won’t make your Dragon clean, Dove, even though yes, the bath makes Harry clean.” 

We were sitting and rocking in the rocking chair, I’d just woken up. Daddy and I did this sometimes—it was a nice way to wake up. 

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about anyway… He’ll be washed and dried before you take your first nap, if we put him in the washing machine straight away—you won’t even miss him.”

Daddy wasn’t taking this seriously enough. “Sander gets hurt in washer machine, Daddy.” 

“Is that what you’re afraid of? No sweetheart, he won’t be hurt by the ‘washer’ machine.” 

Then Daddy must have decided we were all square and he’d explained everything well enough to proceed. He lifted me and we began our morning routine, changing and dressing me. I was distracted though and kept looking over to Sander, making sure he hadn’t disappeared, which gave me a thought, maybe if I warned Sander, he could run and hide. I wouldn’t never see him again, but at least he wouldn’t get hurt by the washer machine. Daddy was fast though, if I did call out, he’d have Sander in a second—I should have warned Sander last night, I would have if I’d known. 

I hadn’t put my soother back in, Daddy usually took it by now and put it away since I didn’t really need it to remind me not to talk like a big person now, and I still held it in my hand. But if Daddy did decide I needed it, all the rules applied and I had to ask to take it out, as Daddy would say: ‘He does things for reasons.’ 

When I was ready to go downstairs, he took my soother from me, as expected, but he put it in his pocket, which was strange—he usually left it up in my nursery. As I had spent more time with Daddy, the soother had become a conundrum for me. When I couldn’t have it, I wanted it, when I had to have it I both didn’t want it and was glad to have it. Figure that one out; it was just how it was. 

He brought me over to my crib and leaned me down to grab Sander and I knew time was short; Daddy was going to put him in the washer machine and anything could happen to him. What if his tail got ripped off? Could Dragons grow new tails? I wasn’t sure. 

Once we hit the top of the stairs, I knew I had to do something, it was a long shot and I knew I’d get in big trouble, but this was life or death! I threw Sander down the stairs and watched as he rolled trying to make a run for it. Why wouldn’t he just start flying? He has wings. “Run, Tander! Fly!” I shouted to help him and braced myself for Daddy’s scolding. 

Instead I felt Daddy shaking. He had a huge smile on his face and the corners of his lips were twitching—he was laughing at me! Well, trying not to, but not doing a very good job. I scowled and crossed my arms as Daddy easily caught up with Sander and picked him up giving him back to me. “Shoulda flied, Tander,” I muttered. 

Daddy was still tensing his body, trying not to laugh. He ruffled my hair. “Your Dragon will be fine—Daddy promises.” 

I’m sure Daddy believed Sander would be fine, he wouldn’t lie to me and he definitely wouldn’t make promises if he wasn’t sure about them, and Daddy did know a lot of things, but once in a long while Daddy made mistakes. This was a time I thought he could be mistaken. 

In short order, we were in the laundry room where the dryer was already whirring; Daddy must have been up before me. From my perch on Daddy’s hip, I looked down to the front loading washer machine, with the clear door; they were awfully modern devices for ‘Snape Manor,’ I knew. Daddy had said he’d got them before he knew I was going to come, and there would be a lot more washing to do. He’d had a house-elf before that washed everything by hand. _By hand!_ I couldn’t believe it, the poor thing. Since Daddy didn’t know how I’d feel about a house-elf, not to mention he didn’t know how well I’d take to the lifestyle, he’d set the house-elf free so as to make me feel comfortable. 

Yes. Set free. He was a house-elf that’d been in the Snape family a long time. Daddy is a Pure-blood Wizard and he’s got a great family history I’ll recount sometime, but not now. Now I’m preoccupied, because I know Sander’s got to go inside that hollow, dark, tunnel. Water will come in and drown him then soap will fill his mouth and it tastes icky—I know, I said a bad word one time and I’d told a lie another time. Both times Daddy cleaned my mouth with soap. All the while, Sander would be spun round and round making him dizzy and sick. 

I held Sander a little tighter. 

“Alright, baby boy, put him inside,” Daddy said. I bit my lip and it trembled all on it’s own. I swear. 

“Your Dragon will be okay. You want Daddy to do it?”

I nodded as silent tears fell down my face. What if I never saw Sander again? I looked at the smelly Dragon to see what he’d have to say, but he was unusually silent. He was a lot more silent as the potion wore off, actually. 

Daddy tugged him out of my grasp and I reached for him as Daddy tossed him, _tossed_ him, into the washer machine like he was just some old stuffie. He put liquid soap in the little compartment on the door and shut Sander inside, I scrambled to get down off Daddy’s hip and he put me in front of the door. I stood on my knees with a hand pressed onto the glass door looking at poor Sander and sniffing. Daddy pressed the button and the machine began to pour water onto Sander. 

Daddy rolled his eyes at me. “That’s enough, Harry. Your Dragon will be washed in seventeen minutes, dried in forty-five and back in your arms fresh, and clean by naptime. Come along.” He reached down to pick me up, but I whined. 

“No, Daddy.” I wanted to wait beside the machine and keep an eye on Sander. Maybe if I stayed near-by, I would be able to save him if something bad happened. Daddy picked me up anyway. 

“You’re going to have breakfast little man and we don’t tell Daddy ‘no’ do we?” He said in a stern voice. 

Daddy was beginning to frustrate me. This wasn’t a time to worry about breakfast and I wouldn’t have had to say ‘no’ if Daddy would just listen to me. I scowled and crossed my arms. He sighed heavily. “Merlin—here we go.” 

He carried me from the Laundry Room to the kitchen all the while explaining: “Daddy has been patient with you, but he will not abide your temper tantrums. Now be a good boy, or I’m going to think you need a time-out.” 

“Not a tantrum, Daddy,” I argued. Why was he being so stubborn? Sander was all alone in there… the least I could do is keep him company and make sure he would be okay. 

He chose to ignore my little jibe and set me up in my highchair and I was resentful he wasn’t paying any attention to my pouting. Maybe he needed me to make it clearer? 

Daddy set me up with some things he’d obviously been busy getting together for me, before I woke up: Fruit, yogurt and cut up pieces of turkey sausage. He decided he should feed me today, obviously thinking I needed help. “Open up, Harry.” 

Daddy’d already warned me about saying ‘no,’ so I thought I could get around that on a technicality; I wouldn’t actually say the word ‘no.’ 

“Not hungry.” 

Daddy gave me a very stern look. “You are misbehaving because you are upset about your Dragon. I told you it was enough nonsense and I expect that to be an end to it Mr. Potter.” 

Daddy only said ‘Mr. Potter’ at two times: With great affection or great displeasure—I was certain this was the latter, he was not impressed with me. But when I’d reached this point, there was little to stop me. He brought the spoon of yogurt to my mouth again, but I turned my head away. “Okay, I’ve warned you plenty.” 

I didn’t know Daddy even had patience until I moved in with him, but he did, at least for me. There was an end to that patience and when it ran out he didn’t budge on consequences, ever. 

Still I looked at him with wide eyes, begging him to give me another chance, but he was already removing the tray from my highchair and unbuckling me. He set me down on my feet and with a firm swat sent me to my corner in the kitchen. “You can stay there until you are ready to be the well behaved boy you are.” 

I glared at the wall hating being in time out. Time out was the worst, but at least it wasn’t as bad as getting a spanking. Normally it didn’t take long for me to feel remorseful during a time out session, but today I didn’t feel badly for the way I was behaving. All Daddy had to let me do was stay in the Laundry Room and watch the washer machine and any sign of struggle from Sander. Seventeen minutes he’d said; couldn’t we have waited seventeen minutes to have breakfast?

A long time had passed and Daddy called me out of time out to come see him. He trapped me in his lap—me standing in between his legs, so I had no choice but to look at him. “I am very disappointed in you, Harry James.” 

I didn’t expect that, my cheeks burned. 

“I told you your Dragon would be fine. You obviously still don’t completely trust Daddy, and that’s fine, but your behavior is not.”

My eyes welled up. I’d hurt Daddy and I hadn’t meant to. Today was supposed to be a good day, my Daddy-to-myself-day, and all this Sander stuff was ruining it. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Daddy per se, I just knew Daddy couldn’t control everything. Like the washer machine breaking down, for instance, Sander’s tail would get stuck and rip off and… and…

Daddy could see I was having a hard time. He pulled me to him. “Oh, Dove. I know,” he crooned pushing a hand through my hair, kissing my crown. He sighed. 

“Daddy’s a big, wet, softy. I was going to wring you out and I can’t. Let’s go see your Dragon. Show you he’s fine.” 

My eyes lit up instantly, my smile broke my face. 

“After though, you must promise Daddy you will eat your breakfast like a good boy. Okay?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy!”

He gathered me up into his arms and back to the Laundry Room we went. He crouched down with me, so I could lean against the glass—still in his arms—and see Sander for myself. It was all sudsy inside, but I spied a green tail and it was still attached to its owner. “Tander!” I giggled. Daddy smiled. 

“Do you feel better now? Will you please eat your breakfast for, Daddy?”  
I nodded with big eyes. “Uh-huh, Daddy.” 

I did eat my breakfast, all of it. Sander would be okay. I felt better about the whole thing and felt silly for worrying. Sander was going to survive and he was going to be a clean dragon—he wouldn’t smell like Dragon’s dung no more! 

When breakfast was all done, Daddy said it was time to put my Dragon in the dryer. He explained we would put him in on delicate and in forty-five minutes, he’d be dry enough to take out, we’d let him air dry a bit before my nap and he would be dry enough to bring in my crib with me, but he might be a tiny bit damp. Daddy said he’d be fresher that way and there was less chance of him getting wrecked. 

Daddy opened the glass door to the washer machine and let me take him out. I grabbed him by a wet, squishy foot—Sander was water logged! I did check him over, just to be sure. He looked good, so we put him in the dryer where Sander spun and looked dizzy. 

“Are you satisfied he’s alright?” Daddy asked with a light smirk. I told him I was and he took me to play. 

I’d missed playing with Daddy, I mean really play with Daddy. There was almost no time for playing for long bouts of time this past week, even with the new schedule. We’d play for a very short while before my bath, but too soon we had to pack up the toys. 

We played the whole morning away, building towers, pretending we were Quidditch players on broomsticks, we even played ‘school’ where I pretended I was a potion’s Master and he was my student. I had fun giving Daddy a fake detention. 

“Guess what, Baby?” Daddy asked after he’d served his detention. I tilted my head to the side asking ‘what’ without saying it. 

“Your Dragon should be done, let’s go get him.” Daddy seemed as relieved as I was. 

Like he had after his washing, Daddy leaned me down and I reached out to grab Sander, but when I did I saw something drop, bounce once then roll away on the floor. I looked to Daddy first and he looked like he was bracing himself, but I couldn’t understand why until I looked to Sander. But Sander wasn’t right. He smelled clean and fresh again, his scales were free of the stains that had begun to cling to them, his tail was attached, so no problems there—but Sander only had one eye. 

I looked accusing eyes at Daddy. “You said… you said…” But I couldn’t finish. Holding poor Cyclops-Sander tight I began crying and there was no way for Daddy to make me stop. 

SSHP  
Still sniffing, I was on the floor of my playroom, soother in my mouth (I found out that was why he had kept it with him, he knew I might need it today) and a damp Sander set up in front of a teacup. I’d put a patch over the gap where his eye had fallen off and he quickly became Captain Sander the Horrible, pirate. 

I refused to talk to Daddy. He’d promised Sander would be fine, but he’d lost an eye. “I don’t understand, Miss Ward said if I put him on ‘delicate’ he would be fine, Harry. I’m sorry. Not to worry, he can be fixed.” 

But I didn’t trust him now and he wasn’t coming near Sander. 

I had cried and sobbed and well, threw an award winning temper tantrum into freshly washed Sander on the floor of the Laundry Room, where I made Daddy put me and refused all of his coaxing and soothing. When that hadn’t worked, Daddy just lifted me. I fought him of course and Daddy had to remove the cushioning charm and swat my bottom several times. It had hurt but I finally stopped the tantrum I was throwing and Daddy carried me to the playroom. I noticed he left the cushioning charm off commenting I may want to crawl for the rest of the day if I didn’t feel sturdy enough on my feet to walk. Obviously, he felt there might be cause for more spankings. 

Daddy usually didn’t change me on the playroom floor, but today he did. He gave me a stern warning to be still and I knew that meant he was going to resort straight to spanking if I didn’t behave. I let him change me without fussing, but I wouldn’t talk, or look at him. I was put out with him and he was put out with me. When he was done, he sat me on the floor with Sander near my toys. 

Daddy didn’t like to leave me alone, but he did now, saying he would only be a moment, he was going to make a Floo call. It had given me enough time to get Sander set up with his patch and tea. Sander was quite proper and liked to sip tea, normally, but soon as I put the pirate patch on him he finally spoke and complained and said Pirates didn’t drink tea. He asked for Firewhiskey. I thought losing an eye entitled him to some Firewhiskey, so I poured him some in his teacup. 

I had just finished pouring Sander his Firewhiskey when Daddy returned. I was rubbing my eyes a little, it had been an exhausting morning. “Looks like I have a tired little boy.” 

I shook my head of course, even though I had been thinking the same thing. Daddy still picked me up, I cried out towards Sander and he leaned me over to grab him. Sander was mad. He was enjoying his Firewhiskey. 

“I hope you’ll be in a better mood after your nap, Baby boy.” Daddy was being kind and I didn’t want him to be. It made it harder to stay mad at him—I wanted to be really mad at him. I started to feel like the whole Sander losing his eye incident hadn’t been completely his fault, but I needed someone to blame and Daddy was it. Besides, Sander looked kind of cool with his Eye-patch and I was thinking he was liking being Captain Sander the Horrible.  
Daddy still rocked me and sang to me to put me to sleep and because I was in fact tired, I nodded off quick, latched onto Sander. 

When I woke up, I saw that Daddy was still there—he hadn’t left. He rocked in the chair reading one of his Potions books, feeling extremely guilty over what happened. I was all rested now, and didn’t feel as mad. Besides, Daddy didn’t mean for anything bad to happen to Sander. I thought I should forgive him. 

I looked over to Captain Sander the Horrible and saw his eye-patch still in tact, maybe I could get used to it… 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Daddy perked his head up at me. “You’re awake, Sweetheart. You still mad at Daddy? I am so sorry, Dove. It was an accident—accidents happen sometimes, even to Daddies.” 

I still had my soother, so I shook my head and reached for him. He came over to the crib, but he didn’t pick me up. “Why don’t you look under your Dragon’s eye patch… I think you’ll be happy.” 

I titled my head confused, but I lifted the patch—Sander’s eye was back! I took his patch off and hugged him to me. Daddy reached in and scooped Sander and I up and brought us to the rocking chair. “I Floo called Miss Ward and she had a special spell to put his eye back and keep it back. I may have to reinforce it, now and again, but it will be okay for a long time and definitely more washes.” 

More washes? I didn’t even want to think about more washes right now, Daddy and I would have to talk about that. I tapped my soother; he nodded. “Thank-you, Daddy.” 

He squished me to him. “You’re welcome, Harry. I’m glad I’m forgiven, Daddy doesn’t like when you’re upset with him.” 

We rocked for a bit then Daddy broke the bad news to me. “We need to talk about your behavior though, you weren’t a nice boy. There are consequences for bad behavior, I wouldn’t be a good Daddy if I let them go.” 

My stomach dropped. I knew I deserved a spanking for all my tantrums, but it didn’t mean I was going to suggest it. “Sorry, Daddy,” I tried. 

“I’m glad you’re sorry, but I’m still going to have to spank you. Daddy doesn’t want to, but you were a naughty boy.” 

I bit my lip. I hated spankings, but worse I hated knowing when I really deserved them. Thinking back over the morning, I knew I hadn’t been nice. Daddy had tried everything to appease me from the start, but I continued to act rottenly. 

Daddy put Sander back in the crib where he belonged when I wasn’t sleeping and checked my diaper; it was wet, so he brought me over to the change table first. He removed my sleep clothes then diaper then cleaned me up leaving me naked. 

I hated all the anticipation, knowing what was going to happen—I didn’t want the spanking—but I craved the resolution after: Once I had my spanking, Daddy and I could leave this behind. 

He helped me off the table and led me by the hand downstairs. He often spanked me in the Nursery if that’s where we already were. More nervous energy swirled in my belly—what was Daddy going to do?

We ended up back in the Laundry Room. I was already crying. It was incredibly shameful to remember how I’d acted here. 

“You had several temper tantrums today and Daddy should have spanked you from the outset. I think the one you had here was the most deplorable, but you were far too unreasonable at that point for a punishment to do any good. Never-the-less, I think you should have your punishment here, where the poor behavior took place.”

I didn’t like the sound of Daddy’s voice, it was wrought with disappointment, my naked skin shivered. 

“You were also misbehaved in your playroom.” 

My tummy plunged another depth. I had been. I’d been ignoring Daddy and that wasn’t nice. 

“Therefore you will have two spankings and two time outs and you will be an exemplary little boy for the rest of the day, if you don’t want a spanking before bed time.”

Probably Daddy felt I deserved it—a spanking before bedtime—but I knew he did feel some amount of guilt over my Dragon; that was what saved me from that particular horror.

Without any more fanfare, he took my hand again and continued to hold it as he dealt sharp, crisp whacks to my bare bottom. They were loud and they hurt. I tried hard to stay still for Daddy, but I began hopping one foot to the next, and tucking my hips under to try and get out of target range, but Daddy was good at giving spankings—each swat precise, each exactly the same sting as the last. 

When my cheeks were quivering at the mere woosh of air, before his hand met them (Twenty? Thirty?), and I was crying and apologizing profusely (is there another way?) he stopped and announced: “Ten minutes.” 

So there I stood facing the wall in the Laundry Room, while Daddy was behind me transferring more things to the dryer and folding other clothes and putting them into a basket. I couldn’t see any of this, with my face to the wall, but I knew that’s what he was doing. He wouldn’t leave me all alone. I wanted to reach back to rub my poor bottom, but I knew that wasn’t in the protocol. I was to stand still, bottom burning and think about how I’d got here. 

After what I assumed was ten minutes, Daddy said, “alright, Harry.” He took my hand and a load of clothing up to the playroom. Once there, I let him lead me to a corner I’d spent time in before, he took a wooden spoon from his robes. I really, really did not want that—my bottom was already plenty sore. 

“Please, Daddy,” I begged. But once Daddy made up his mind…

“You are going to have ten of these and a five minute time out to collect yourself and it will be done.”

And there was no chit-chat after that, he was fast at least, alternating cheeks with that nasty spoon. When it was done; well it can be imagined how glad I was. I sniffed and cried the entire five minutes. 

“That’s all done now, please be a good boy—Daddy doesn’t like to spank you.” 

SSHP

I was a good boy for the rest of the day. Daddy put cream on my sore bottom and a diaper then we played some more, but this time we went outside. I had a sandbox outside and Daddy had a garden where he liked to grow some of the ingredients for his potions—he played in the sandbox with me for a bit then tended to his garden. I kept myself busy. 

When it was finally time for bed, it felt like the day had been long and extremely tiresome. Daddy rocked me and fed me my bottle, but instead of stories, Daddy suggested we talk a little—he wanted to make sure I could make light of such a heavy day. 

“Today was pretty hectic, wasn’t it my Harry?”

He had my soother. “Uh-huh, Daddy. Tander is a pirate!” 

“Indeed. Your Dragon did make a rather fetching pirate.” 

I was done my bottle, so Daddy was just rocking me as we talked. 

“You had a pretty hard time today, Dove, but you really turned it around. I’m proud of you.” 

“Daddy has to spank, H-harry.” 

“I did. But you were admirable and I’m going to tell you a secret,” he said; hushed tones. “Daddy really didn’t want to give you that second spanking, but you needed it—you need to know there are boundaries and when you exceed those boundaries, I will make sure there is a consequence for you. You flourish given that kind of certainty, I’ve noticed. It didn’t help when I let you out of trouble in the kitchen and things escalated. That wasn’t very smart of Daddy.” 

I wished Daddy wouldn’t be so hard on himself—I could be a real brat sometimes. “Is okay, Daddy. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Baby.” He snuggled me close. A moment of silence passed between us. “Tomorrow you take your potion again—I think before we do that, it’s time to have a bit of a chat and see where we want to take ourselves in this lifestyle. You’ve been exposed to many aspects, you have a good idea now, I want to make sure you are fulfilled, Harry.” 

That made me worry. What was Daddy suggesting? 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, stop. Daddy isn’t getting rid of you and you will still be my little boy, I just want to make sure we’ve given you everything you need. I have a pretty good idea, sometimes I’ll know you better than you know you, but I’m not a mind reader, Dove.” 

Daddy seemed like a mind reader to me. 

“Okay. Time for little boys to be in bed.” He placed me in my crib, my mind spinning in all directions—what did I want? But I was too tired to think for long. Daddy kissed me, and Sander the Horrible, who had reclaimed his eye patch and shut out the lights. I was out before Daddy shut the door.


	20. A Look Inside Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy wants to play a game. Harry enjoys it very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can work on this story again; thanks for your patience. 
> 
> Many of you wanted a sexual aspect, which I'm not opposed to writing, but I will say it was difficult writing it for these specific characters. I'm happy with how it turned out considering, but I'm not going to force it again. 
> 
> Depending on how well it goes over (since y'all are used to reading this as a non-sexual age play) I may, every now and again write a "Sunday" chapter. 
> 
> For those who like non-sexual, I've got a few more chapters of non-sexual lined up, so not to worry. We'll get to see some fluffy stuff. 
> 
> One more note: Due to the content of this chapter, I interviewed a couple men to find out how long they'd gone w/o an erection. I was surprised to find out that some men can go up to 2 months with no erection at all! Apparently this is quite common, so while I don't ascribe to having everything in this story be "true to life" that little bit is a true thing (you'll see when you read). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Oh, and uh: WARNING: Sexual Age Play

Sunday. Right. Sundays are hard to explain, which if you’ll notice, I’ve left out of this journal. I’m certain no one will understand them, but it’s important I write about them—Daddy says—so here goes…  
Sundays are a special day for Daddy and I, but they can also be hard sometimes, it depends on what headspace I’m in. Daddy wants to make sure I’m getting all my needs met; he assures me all his needs are met even if I never think so, I mostly just enjoy being taken care of, like a child and in a non-sexual way, at least it was that way in the beginning. But now, when I get closer to Sundays, I realize things have changed and I wonder about Daddy.  
As this particular Sunday approached, Daddy felt it necessary to warn me the night before (since I’d had such a hard day with Sander) that he wanted to check in with me… as an adult—his words the night before were a signal. The potion was almost worn off and I knew it, but I didn’t really need the potion anymore—I was fully immersed in the age play, I was Daddy’s baby boy and it can sometimes be hard for me to return to the headspace of an adult, but I knew Daddy would help me.  
When I woke up, Daddy plucked me out of my crib and changed my diaper as always, but he sat me in a regular chair at breakfast.  
“It’s time to talk Harry,” he said.  
My hair flopped all over the place (since Daddy hadn’t brushed it); I didn’t have my soother; I was dressed in joggers and a white t-shirt; he served me coffee and eggs. The old me would have been relieved, but I’d been under a long time—this was weird and I didn’t like it, but there was the part of me—the part before he’d taken over my care—that remembered I wasn’t really a toddler and that part of me was present for the conversation. I could hardly wait to get back to being Daddy’s baby. I ate (fed myself) as Daddy began talking.  
“Today we must make the potion again, but since the potion has worn off, I would like to discuss with you where you would like us to take our relationship—there are many directions we can go in an age play relationship, you’ve progressed so far, so fast, I feel at this point I can take us anywhere; all you’ve got to do is say so.”  
I blinked up at Daddy with no idea what to say. ‘Take our relationship anywhere?’ What did that mean?  
“Daddy, I… Severus I… What do I call you while we…” I looked to my hands, worriedly twisting them. I always called him Daddy, even during some of these conversations we’d had in the past, but today seemed different. He’d never asked for my input before and I didn't ever think I'd get one considering how we started, not to mention my lack of experience in this realm; I’d been happy to follow his lead. Once again, I turned to him for direction.  
“Sweetheart. You call me whatever feels natural. There are many non-age play relationships in which one partner refers to the other as Daddy. But if you need to differentiate by calling me Severus, please do.”  
There was no choice to make.  
“Daddy I want to call you, Daddy.”  
Daddy smiled. “Of course.”  
“Okay. Daddy?  
“Yes, love?”  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
Daddy sighed. “No Darling… I just want to make sure you are having all of your needs met.”  
Needs? I thought everything over. I had all my needs met. Daddy fed me regular, nourishing meals, put me to sleep, sang to me, read to me, rocked me, played with me, changed my diapers… what more was there? Except… Oh… Needs…  
“You’re asking me if I have all my sexual needs met, is that why you wanted to talk like grown-ups?”  
“Yes.”  
I have no idea how to answer that. I enjoyed what we had, I didn’t want to complicate it with sex—how did that work anyway? But I did enjoy our Sunday night sessions when Daddy would collect potions ingredients from me, looked forward to them even. I decided to start there.  
“I love when you touch my penis, Daddy, I love giving my seed for the potion—by the time late afternoon Sunday rolls around, I’m pretty… ummm… er…”  
“Horny?”  
I blush. “Yeah, Daddy. I’m… horny.”  
“You can barely say the word, sweet boy.”  
“That’s because I’m embarrassed and it sounds like a big boy word.”  
“You are a big boy, my Harry.”  
“I’m… That is… yes, I’m a big boy, but I…”  
“You like me taking the decisions out of your hands whether you like the decisions I make or not? Yeah?”  
“I do,” I said quietly. "I trust you."  
He nodded. “That’s fine Harry, I can continue to do that, but I did want to have this chat, to hear your feelings on that matter; I can make better informed decisions for you from there. As you know, the potion suppresses erections and you don’t feel aroused to the extent you would without the potion—if at all, until the potion has completely worn off then you become extremely aroused, at least you have been lately. With how much you look forward to and enjoy our Sunday afternoon activities, I can’t help but wonder… Would you like more of that, Harry?”  
Did I? I never really thought about it. Daddy told me on that first day that the humiliation and taking care of a man as if a little boy was what attracted him to age play in the first place—was Daddy turned on by our play? Did Daddy want more?  
“I know I don’t want to stop what we do on Sunday nights, Daddy and I like what we do the rest of the week—I’m having trouble imaging what it would look like if we added more… ‘Sunday nights,’” I blushed and looked at my hands.  
Daddy nudged my face up to look into his face. “Look at me sweet, boy. There you are,” he said with his black eyes lighting up. “I like what we have too, very much. I’m willing to add more and I would guide you through it—you won’t have to worry about that part—but only if you want it. We can leave everything the same and that’s fine too.”  
“I assume the potion would have to be stopped? If we added more ‘Sundays’ I mean.”  
“Yes. You don’t really need it anymore, but I know it enhances the play. Nothing ever has to be permanent—we could use the potion sometimes and not others. We can do whatever we want, Harry.”  
I nod. “What about you, Daddy? How does your… How are your sexual needs met?”  
Daddy’s face lit up. “They are met everyday, Harry. I told you how much I love this kind of play—I’m able to masturbate often to various images of us, you needn’t ever participate if you don’t want to, I’m happy to keep doing it this way. I went into this knowing you might never want a sexual component with me, so I was careful to leave you out of it. But Merlin, on Sundays when I get to touch you… I meant what I said the first night, I have a clear frame of reference for us, I know what you are to me and what I am to you; when I take your seed, I make sure to be clinical about it while making sure you enjoy yourself; but I can’t help how it turns me on later when I allow it turn me on. The memory of my hand on your cock is a powerful image, indeed.” He paused considering what he was about to say next and I think he almost didn’t say it—but then he did. “I could always get a sexual partner, Harry, if I wanted more in that department. We could find you a second Daddy.”  
I wasn’t sure what I felt about the last part, about having a second Daddy, but I liked the things Daddy was saying; and I wanted to at least try to take part in his pleasure. I knew because my cock hardened in my diaper—my diaper… Thinking about wearing it only made my cock harder. I wondered how often I would get erections now if I weren’t on the potion during the week.  
In the beginning, before the potion, I hadn’t gotten a single one. Too much was going on for me in those six weeks as I adjusted to my new living situation and in fact, my frequency of erections had already decreased in the time previous to living with Daddy, shortly after the war. Even before that, through school, I didn’t get erections as often as my friends claimed too. I went to a doctor at St. Mungo’s about it and he assured me there wasn’t anything wrong with me and that the amount I got them was still within a healthy range. All men and boys were different—the literature on erections and ejaculation frequency was yet to be decided by popular medicine and even Wizard medicine; but if I did feel the ‘need,’ the doctor told me I should make sure to relieve myself.  
In our play before the potion, Daddy always said things like: “I hope you haven’t touched your penis—it’s not for little boys to touch,” and “little boys don’t have orgasms without their Daddy’s permission and you’re still too little, baby.” He acted as though he thought I might not have had an orgasm before and I, being deep in the mindset even then, played into it. I liked it.  
In reality, I was assured by Daddy, that if I had need I was to come to him about it and we would decide what to do. My cock had only begun to ache just days before the first time Daddy made the potion, so I really hadn’t needed to touch my penis, or to got to him about it, or hold my ejaculation for too long—Daddy had still scolded me.  
Things changed. Maybe this is what I’d needed all along, I seemed to crave the humiliation and caring as Daddy did, but in a complimentary way and eventually, when Sunday nights rolled around, I had erections like never before; the orgasms were better than Christmas morning.  
“I would like more, Daddy. Eventually. For now could we start with more on Sundays? I’d like to keep taking the potion for now.” I didn’t mention anything about a second Daddy, I wasn’t sure how I felt about that and I wanted to think about it and maybe talk about it another time.  
“Whatever you want, Harry. And even if you never want more, I’m happy with the way things are; most important to me is you and what you want.”  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
“Love you too, Harry. C’mere.” He crooked his finger at me and I scrambled out of my chair and onto his lap.  
“How will it work? Am I big? Little?”  
“There are different ways to do it—I think I’ve got your number, it’s mostly the humiliation driving your sexual desires in our relationship, like with me. That’s what turns us on, am I right?”  
“Yes,” I breathed. Just talking about all of this was making me start to ache.  
“So, innately, your kink revolves around your being little, but at the same time, your desire to be taken care of and be nurtured as a child meets a different set of needs, altogether. They’re different and alike at the same time.”  
I smiled adoringly at Daddy; he’s right and explains it better than me. I still find it hard to put words to. I know I like him caring about me, love it actually—I enjoy giving up responsibility and handing it to someone I trust completely. Our relationship may have begun in a strange way, but I was glad how it’d turned out.  
“As for the rest, just trust Daddy. I’ll take care of you and make sure we find what’s right for us, okay Dove?”  
I nodded. “Uh-huh, Daddy. Daddy? Can I be little again?”  
He ruffled my hair. “I think you already are sweet boy. That was a big conversation, huh?”  
“I have my soother, Daddy?”  
“What do you say?”  
“Please, soother, Daddy?”  
“Well, since you have such nice manners.” He hooked his finger into his pocket and pulled out the pale blue pacifier; he popped it into my mouth.  
I still felt the effects of our conversation in my groin, but I couldn’t bring myself to deal with telling Daddy. I’d already done a big thing by telling him I wanted more sexually and I knew we’d need to do that at some point today anyway; I was a bit nervous. I wasn’t that hard yet. My erections came on full force on Sundays, closer to the time Daddy relieved me and I thought that’s what would happen today too, but I was wrong.  
Daddy lifted me onto his hip. “You probably need a change, don’t you Baby?”  
“Nuh-uh, Daddy,” I said around my soother.  
Daddy’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure? It’s been a long time since you woke up.”  
I only nodded. I wasn’t wet, my bits had got hard enough I couldn’t pee, but Daddy was right, I usually did by now and I did have to go.  
“Okay. But you come get Daddy as soon as you go, okay Dove? No sitting in yucky diapers.”  
I curled into his shoulder and nodded into his neck.  
Daddy set me down in the playpen in his office out of habit—I didn’t really need to be in the playpen with the potion worn off—at least I thought he had done it out of habit. I decided to remind him since I didn’t want to be in the playpen; it wasn’t my favorite, Daddy knew. I said ‘Daddy’ and tapped my soother once he looked up.  
“Harry gets out of the playpen, Daddy. Don’t need it.”  
Daddy’s features tightened: He was displeased and I knew why—he scolded me. “That’s an awfully big sentence for such a little boy.”  
“Sorry, Daddy. I don’t like it.”  
“But little boys do what their daddies tell them to do, don’t they young man?”  
There was something else in his voice today; something shaming that went straight to my cock; my cheeks heated; I bit my lip.  
“Put your soother back in and be a good boy—I’m not pleased you used your speaking privileges for naughtiness.”  
I did as he asked and pouted, he wasn’t finished his lecture. “Daddy’s got to do some marking and I shouldn’t like to have to spank you, but I will if you continue to misbehave.”  
I wanted to throw my toy wizard figurine at him. Why was he being so mean?  
“What do you say?”  
“I’s a good boy, Daddy.” I said that around my soother, not wanting to chance a spanking—he looked serious about it. I knew Daddy would understand me.  
“We shall see.”  
But it was hard to be a good boy this morning. My balls really were starting to ache now, I could feel them more and more as the morning went on and couldn’t understand it: Had all this ignited from our talk?  
I began grabbing at my diaper through my pants, the hard on that began earlier was beginning to thicken the longer I spent holed up in the playpen, I thought about what Daddy and I had talked about; about what he might do to me later…  
“Stop playing with your pee-pee, Harry. That isn’t for little boys to touch. I do hope that means you’re finally going pee.”  
My faced burned this time—I didn’t like when he called it my ‘pee-pee,’ it was embarrassing and I didn’t see why I couldn’t touch it since it was bothering me so much. I should probably tell Daddy, but I don’t; his words are making the flesh around my member grow tighter.  
I take my hands away and lie down on my back; I put my socked feet against the railing. I should distract myself from the hard on in my pants with toys, but I only feel like sulking and start banging my foot against the wood of the playpen.  
I hear Daddy’s warning voice right away. “Harry…”  
I stopped. I’m not allowed to do anything today. I lay there sulking for what seemed like forever and jumped when I noticed Daddy looming over me. “Do you have a wet diaper for me, pouty boy?” Without waiting for an answer, he plucked me up.  
“Not wet,” I mumble.  
“What’s that?” He pops my soother out as he transfers me to the carpet.  
“Not wet, Daddy,” I say again.  
“That’s impossible—Harry, are you being deliberately naughty because I put you in the playpen?” He’s still pulling off my joggers and reaches for a new diaper on the shelf above me—he keeps a supply of wipes, powder and cream there too. “It’s not good for your pee-pee when you hold it, we’ve been over this.”  
There was that word again.  
When he untaped my diaper I swear I heard him say under his breath, ‘worked better than I planned.’ But to me he said: “You’re a naughty boy having an erection when Daddy’s asked you to pee in your diaper.”  
At least he didn’t say ‘pee-pee.’  
I let out a bit of a whine, not sure what to say since everything he said only served to make my now rock solid penis harder. Daddy ignored me and did the diaper back up, he didn’t put my joggers back on and led me to the naughty corner.  
“Hey!” That got me a swat on my diaper-clad bottom, tears sprung to my eyes.  
“You aren’t being a nice boy and you need to pee, we’ll kill two birds with one stone as I believe the Muggle saying goes. You can stand in the corner and think about how you’re going to be a nice boy for the rest of the day and you’re going to pee. Call Daddy when you’ve finished and you can come out of time-out.”  
But that was easier said than done. Didn’t Daddy think I’d tried? Didn’t he think I had to go, bad? Peeing with a hard-on’s not easy and I’m sure Daddy knows this. It takes concentration—which is why he probably placed me in the corner and without my soother I might add.  
My bladder was full and I’d been feeling the weight of it for sometime as it got heavier and heavier, an annoyance that only came second to all of the sensations in my cock and balls. I had to put those feelings behind layers and concentrate on releasing. I took a big breath and slowly filtered the breath into my cock. It came in small drips at first, but as I relaxed, my penis began softening as the urine jetted out in a stream; my diaper grew heavier; I felt yucky and wanted it off. Daddy told me I should call him when I was done, but I hated telling him my diaper was wet.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“M’wet.” The act of telling him like that, brought my cock to the raging mast it was before I peed. How in Merlin’s name? This had never happened before. Even as a teen, I’d never had a boner like this.  
He came to get me right away, not liking to leave me in a soiled diaper longer than necessary—he didn’t want me to get an icky rash. He plucked me up, remaining stern and laid me down on the carpet where he had before. “Thank-you for using your diaper, Harry. Well, what do we have here?” I know Daddy’s noticing how hard my cock is. “There’s still naptime before we need to harvest the ingredient to make the potion Harry, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.” His smile was different. A lot of things he was doing this morning were different and I was getting the feeling Daddy was doing something. His actions were subtle, which is why I hadn’t noticed them really, it was more a sense that something was off, but since I was getting to know Daddy pretty well, I began to pick up on his little hints.  
For one: He was scolding me more than usual as well as holding it over my head. He doesn’t usually do that. Once a punishment is done, it’s over and he tells me what a good boy I am—all he’d done was thank me sternly; I still felt shame over the whole ordeal and I’m pretty sure that’s why I had the rock hard boner.  
“I want you to stay still—Daddy’s going to put some cream on this naughty little penis of yours as well as something to make sure you don’t pour valuable potions ingredients into your diaper.”  
Both his statements sent a little thrill through me. Cream? Naughty penis? I get it now—everything’s he’s done this morning was sort of an ‘age play-foreplay.’  
Suddenly, his large hand is on my heavy cock that’s beginning to drool. He smears that bit of pre-cum around the head and inspects the slit. “Hmmm… Daddy’s going to have to make sure to take better care of this for you.”  
That’s when I almost said a grown-up word: Fuck. I caught myself and kept that in my head, saving my mouth from getting washed with soap, but I breathed heavier as Daddy rubbed cream all up and down my hardened cock, right on the floor of his office with my still wet diaper under my arse. He stopped and I squirmed; he cupped my balls and gave them a gentle tug with his thumb and middle finger.  
“You like that, don’t you Harry?” He said continuing to stroke my penis. “You’re very naughty today. Daddy’s going to help you obey him by putting something on you to prevent you from cumming, but since you like erections so much, we’ll make sure you have a nice one to keep until it’s time.  
“Little boys aren’t allowed to touch their penises on their own in case they do naughty things with it, so Daddy must make sure you know it’s off limits.”  
I’m biting back moans by this point, my cheeks are red with shame; Daddy’s right, I want to do naughty things, I want him to keep stroking me. But he doesn’t, instead he pulls something from his pocket, it’s a tunnel of steel rings joined to together with one welded strip at the top of each ring. From his other pocket he takes a larger, lone ring and it looks like they are a set.  
He worked my balls into the first ring and pushed it up until it’s snug at the base of my cock and I feel a slight pressure. He takes the other piece and carefully worked my ever growing hard on into the tunnel of rings. When it's fitted properly inside, the head of my penis sticks out of the end—there’s no way my erection can deflate, not that it could with all Daddy was doing to it.  
He locked the tunnel of rings to the separate ring around my balls using a tiny, little padlock.  
“There. Naughty boys have their penises locked up.”  
Merlin! Said penis was still dribbling pre-cum and Daddy made the growing ache worse by using the pre-cum to smear circles on the head. I thrust my hips out to him. “Please, Daddy.”  
He clucked at me. “I don’t think so, we’ve still got to have our nap and when you wake up some lunch.”  
I pouted and he chuckled. Daddy put a diaper on me, redressed me and lifted me to him after, finally, popping my soother back into my mouth. I couldn’t help myself, I began rubbing my hips into Daddy, trying to create even a small amount of friction. Daddy spanked me. “No, Harry. You be a good boy and wait.”  
Tears sprung to my eyes. That had hurt. Daddy still hadn’t put the cushioning charm back from yesterday. He wiped at my tears and propped me onto his shoulder. Despite all the exciting activities of the morning, conditioned response to naptime won out and I could tell I was starting to get tired. Daddy knew it too.  
"Okay, Dove. Let's get you set up in your crib."  
Much as I didn't want to admit it, I was cranky, especially considering my predicament down below. I wanted it off and I wanted Daddy to stroke me with his nice baby oil.  
Instead, he put me in my crib with a firm kiss to my forehead and Sander tucked under my arm. "Sleep well, my Harry."  
***** When I woke up, Daddy was quick to pluck me out of my crib and divulge me of my soother. He mussed my hair and smiled one of his firm smiles; I felt bewildered. "A quick diaper change for you then we'll have some playtime."  
I was still waking up, otherwise I would have caught the innuendo in the word 'playtime.' As it were I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Sander," I managed with a whine.  
"Sander is in his crib where he's meant to be. You know you're not supposed to have him outside of sleep times. Do you want him to have to be washed again so soon?"  
"No washer machine, Daddy. Bad." I felt a bit grumpy and the whole washing machine debacle would be a sore spot for a long time.  
"Come, my grouchy little Dove. It looks like we can't skip our rocking time after all."  
No we could not. What was Daddy thinking? We rock after naps. End of story. I sent him a subtle glare he couldn't see with my head perched on his shoulder and put my thumb in, in place of my soother. We rocked and Daddy stroked my hair until I felt more awake. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Hi, Daddy," I said.  
"Hi, Baby."  
He changed my diaper giving special attention to my penis that was still locked up. I had forgotten all about it 'till now—it was difficult falling asleep, but I'd managed. My erection had flagged some, but it could not completely disappear with such a device holding it hostage. He wiped all around it with baby wipes and pulled my legs up in the air so he could get under my balls. My cock began coming to life again inside its confines; it became uncomfortable.  
Thankfully, he began removing the device, leaving my heavy cock free to bob against my stomach. To my surprise, Daddy didn't put a diaper back on me, he used a pull-up and he didn't put my pants back either. He removed my shirt and picked me up.  
Naked, in nothing but a pull-up, I didn't need the potion to feel very little. He'd done this before—before the potion when he wanted to make it clear that I was the little boy and he was the Daddy. He'd also done this when he wanted to make it clear I wasn't just meant to act as a little boy, but as a baby. An exercise he had needed to use in the beginning when I sometimes found it hard to be little, though it wasn't very often for me—I very much liked being his little boy.  
He didn't do this often. It just wasn’t his 'kink' so to speak, but he did it every now and again for my benefit. I knew the rules of being a baby-baby though—they were different than being just little. Something like when I was with Miss Ward, but a little more 'Daddy-style.'  
He brought me downstairs into the kitchen. There was a blanket set up there. It looked unobtrusive but I knew right away it was going to be involved in whatever Daddy had planned for today. He set me on the blanket.  
"You stay and play nice with your toys; Daddy's going to make lunch. You're not to leave the blanket young man, or you'll get spankings."  
I scowled at Daddy. I could be a good boy, and I didn't like when he talked about spankings.  
"Babies also crawl if you'll kindly remember. If you forget, Daddy might have to use something that will remind you."  
I didn't know what Daddy was referring to. He'd never had to use anything. The potion made it so crawling was inevitable. And he didn't mind me walking normally, so much as he held concern when I did, since I was wobbly, but most things were different when I was this little. The only new thing was the pull-up. I'd never worn a pull-up before.  
We were playing a game. I liked it. My cock liked it and from the bulge in Daddy's pants, so did Daddy's penis.  
I wondered if I would get to see it today.  
On the pale blue blanket sat an assortment of blocks. I didn't like blocks so much, Daddy knew. I looked up plaintively.  
"Daddy…" I began, but he forestalled me with a hand.  
"Lunch will be along shortly. Play with the toys Daddy picked for you and you need to be within sight of me baby boy."  
He couldn't have brought me a figurine or two? But I figured out without him telling me what would happen if I continued to complain. Daddy had used his stern voice—spankings usually followed after that voice.  
Daddy went to make lunch, but he was never far; I could see him and him me. Begrudgingly, I began to build something with the blocks. I wasn't cold almost naked as I was—Daddy kept the house plenty warm for me—but I was still very aware that I was in nothing but a pull-up. Thinking about it made my cheeks color a tinge red—how I must look with my belly-button poking up above the pull-up's waistline and crawling around on the floor, a crinkle sound every time I moved.  
It was a fairly large blanket, so I could traverse the room to some degree, but the blanket's bounds kept me within sight of Daddy. Blocks were scattered about the blanket and I was forced to crawl across to find the ones I needed and drag them only a few at a time with me back to the spot I'd begun my structure. It made playing blocks all the more frustrating when I couldn't just focus and build what I wanted without having to stop and perform the cumbersome task of collecting yet more blocks.  
I knew Daddy was watching me, but I didn't think he was keeping as close an eye on me as he was, so when I threw a block at my tower, fed-up with block collecting (not to mention I hate stupid blocks) I was surprised when Daddy was there in a flash.  
He pulled me up on my knees and my pull-up was pulled down below my bum where three sharp spanks were planted in succession. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't help rubbing once my pull-up was replaced. I wiped my eyes—I knew why Daddy had spanked me, but he usually gave me a warning or two.  
"No throwing toys," he said like he had to speak simply as if I might not understand him if he used bigger words and lengthier sentences.  
I nodded knowing babies talked even less than little boys did.  
"Be a good boy, lunch is almost ready."  
After that firm admonishment, he left me alone again with the stupid blocks. I started building another tower, but I soon grew bored. Over on the coffee table, I spied one of my puzzles. Why wouldn't Daddy have just given me that in place of the blocks? I looked over to Daddy to see what he was doing, he looked pretty busy still, but the puzzle was well out of the bounds of my blanket's perimeter. I'd have to leave it if I wanted the puzzle.  
I didn't want to bug Daddy though. He was already handing out spankings pretty readily and he'd already made it clear I wasn't to fuss about the toy he'd chosen for me.  
But the puzzle was right there. Surely he wouldn't mind if I was quick?  
Just to be on the safe side, I crawled stealthily to the edge of the blanket closest to the coffee table, but didn't go further quite yet. The puzzle was a couple feet away, so I couldn't just reach for it, I would have to crawl right off the blanket, kneel up and reach for it… but in a moment. I would sit at the edge and play with blocks 'till Daddy wasn't looking—that was my plan anyway.  
I knew Daddy would eventually see me with the puzzle, but I could make like it was close by, like I'd only reached for it. I'm sure he didn't know it was there, or he would've given it to me in the first place. Puzzles are much better than blocks.  
Daddy's back was turned and he was humming, that meant he was involved, now would be my best chance. I began crawling off the blanket, my knees touched carpet, I crawled faster—the carpet somehow making me feel more naughty. I gave a quick look over my shoulder, Daddy was still busy with his back turned. I kneeled up and began reaching for the puzzle box but my hands grabbed only air as I was whisked away and was suddenly looking at the carpet I had been crawling across. Daddy pulled my pull-up down to my ankles this time and gave me a real spanking.  
"What did Daddy say about leaving the blanket?"  
I knew the question was rhetorical given the circumstances, so I didn't answer out loud, but I said a sullen 'not to' in my head as I kicked and wailed and tried to get away from Daddy's spanking hand. He spanked me until I was certain I would never leave the blanket again without his say so and my nostrils were filled with snot; my eyes puffy from crying. Spankings hurt and worse, I didn't like to displease Daddy.  
He placed me back on the blanket, but was only gone for a moment returning with a warm wet cloth for my face, telling me to 'blow' into it after he wiped salty tear away.  
"Not too much longer, baby. Play with your blocks," he said meaningfully.  
He kept saying lunch would be quick, but it seemed like it was taking forever!  
Now my bottom was screaming and I knew I had very specific tasks to follow: Stay on the blanket; play nicely with my blocks—that's blocks specifically. Why? Because Daddy said so and babies did what their Daddies said. I got it now.  
Bearing that thought in mind as I played ricocheted straight to my cock and it began to ache like it had this morning. The more I played because I had to, because Daddy said I had to, the harder it got until I was straining in my pull-up.  
Daddy must have heard me whimper. "What's the matter baby boy? Does your pee-pee hurt?"  
There was that word again, but it made me blush. I nodded.  
"Let Daddy have a look." He brought me up to my knees and I thought for a scary moment he was going to spank me again, my bum cheeks clenched. He did pull down my pull-up, but instead of spanking me, he grabbed my leaking member.  
"You are positively drooling. You're going to make nice potions ingredients for Daddy, aren't you?"  
"Uh-huh, Daddy," I breathed carefully. I knew Daddy would be okay with the use of his name even paired with my usual 'uh-huh.' He usually let me say 'Sander' too when we played this game.  
"You didn't touch your penis yourself when Daddy wasn't looking, did you?"  
I shook my head.  
"Good boy," he said as he continued to stroke my penis.  
Too soon, he stopped and pulled my pull-up back up (which by the way no longer held mystery—Daddy wanted easy access to both my bottom and my cock).  
He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, he placed me in my high-chair.  
Daddy began turning up the torment levels from there and lunch soon became unbearable—I wanted Daddy to take potions ingredients, now.  
Before doing up the buckles to my highchair, he pulled my now throbbing cock out of the pull-up as well as my balls, but left everything else covered—somehow I felt more exposed than if he had taken the pull-up off completely.  
"I want to be able to keep an eye on that through lunch," he told me.  
When I was how he wanted me, he buckled me in and clicked my tray into place, a dish of various pureed foods was set before me. The first he fed me was pears and I couldn't feel more little without being on the potion. With my bottom still tender, almost naked, strapped into my high-chair—being fed baby food cinched the deal.  
"That's my good boy. Open up."  
I did and the more he praised me, the more my exposed member leaked. The room was warm, but it definitely knew change in temperature from having been in my pull-up to now being outside of it, in this strange manner.  
"Time to check your little penis, Harry… Ahhhh, it's starting to get all wet. You like being fed like a little baby, don't you?"  
He smoothed his hand over the head and I trembled with restrained excitement. I wanted Daddy to grab it, like he does when he gets potion ingredients from it, but I couldn’t say. All I could say was, "uh-huh Daddy."  
I whimpered when he took his hand away; he fed me apricots.  
He continued on like that, feeding me and 'checking' me and giving me lots of praise until I didn't think I could stand it anymore. When he reached under the high-chair's tray with a slick hand and began stroking my penis, I moaned, "Daddy…" As he stroked it and stroked it.  
"Are you all done eating, baby boy?"  
"Uh-huh, Daddy."  
He took his hand away again and I wanted to complain, but my still stinging bottom reminded me of why I shouldn't—I was Daddy's boy and I'd do what he said; that thought alone was almost enough to send me over the edge.  
Daddy cleaned me up (I'm a messy eater) and lifted me out of my high-chair, he didn't put my penis back inside the pull-up, so now it was slick, hard and pressed against Daddy's torso. It took everything I had not to rut against him. I prayed he was going to relieve me soon. If not, I was going to break protocol and speak so I could beg him.  
I smiled with relief when he brought me to his potion's laboratory where he had a special rocking chair set up just for us.  
"You've been such a good boy today my Harry. Daddy did a lot of new things with you and you played along wonderfully. I'm going to make you feel good now."  
He pulled my pull-up down, but not off, just enough so my red bottom was bared and my cock—which was starting to feel like lead and oozing with pre-cum—was fully out in the open.  
There was a special container Daddy used to collect potion ingredients. It was a small, 50ml Erlenmeyer flask, but it had what looked like an open-ended condom snapped around its mouth. The open end slid over my penis so my cum could expel inside seamlessly.  
"You can talk again, Baby. I want you to enjoy this."  
"Kay, Daddy," I smiled at him excited.  
"You know, Daddy's been excited for this all day too, but I wanted to make sure you were ready and I think you are, aren't you, Harry?"  
"I'm ready, Daddy. Daddy?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"I get to see Daddy's penis, too?"  
"What a naughty boy you are, wanting to see Daddy's penis," Daddy scolded. My face singed red. "But since you've been such a good boy, I'll show you, just this once." He winked at me and I knew he would be showing me more than once.  
"Go stand by the rocking chair."  
I did trembling with excitement. I wanted to turn around to peak at Daddy, but I was a good boy and good boys didn't peak even when I heard Daddy's belt jangling and his zipper opening—I became very aware of my breathing.  
Daddy sat down in the rocking chair and that was when I saw his cock for the first time. It was more thick than it was long, but it was plenty long too. The head was a fat, elegant, mushroom with a sharp vein squiggling down the shaft. It was leaking as badly as mine was. Daddy stroked it slow, thick with lubricant. "C'mere little one."  
I crept closer to him, he reached out and plucked me off the ground sitting me on his lap so I faced away from him, he inserted his cock through my legs so the front of it grazed the pull-up and the back of it grazed my cock.  
My cock could feel Daddy's cock—his smooth, velvet cock.  
And if I thought my cock was aching before, it was sizzling now. I couldn’t control myself any longer as I sought friction with Daddy's cock.  
"That's it sweet boy," Daddy hissed in my ear. "Fuck Daddy's cock with your cock."  
I rutted my hips and moved my cock up and down Daddy's, each thrust bringing me closer to orgasm. It didn't help that I could hear my pull-up crinkling and was still very aware that I was wearing it and what I was—all of that made it harder for me not to cum. I knew I shouldn't, Daddy didn't say I could.  
Daddy began kissing my neck, so I opened it for him, leaning my head back and moaning, so he'd know how much I was enjoying.  
"Good boy, Harry. You're doing so, so good." I felt his hot breath on my neck.  
He reached to the small table beside the rocking chair where he'd put special collection flask, he attached it to the head of my cock. "You can cum anytime, sweet boy." He pinched my arse, it was still tender from before and it reminded me of what Daddy had done, how he'd 'played' today. I felt very naughty, in a good way.  
Daddy reached a slick hand to both our cocks as I continued to slide my pulsating cock against his. He used his hand to stroke them both at the same time, not even his hand was large enough to fit around them both, but neither of us needed tight stroking by this point; it had been and entire day of build up, we only needed the faintest of added sensation.  
My cock exploded into the flask and Daddy exploded onto my pull-up, neither of us holding back our cries of sweet relief. On impulse, I turned my head and kissed Daddy's lips as we both continued to shudder and Daddy still pumped cum from both cocks.  
"I… I liked that Daddy," I made sure to tell him. I definitely wanted to do that again.  
"I'm glad. I was a little unsure when you woke up from naptime and couldn't help the thought that maybe non-sexual age play was more beneficial for you—but I soon discovered that not to be the case. I dare say your cock was just as happy to see me after your nap as you were."  
"Uh-huh, Daddy!"  
"Good." He pressed my nose. "We'll do something new each Sunday from now on until—and if—you decide you'd like more of this."


	21. Dragon Pox are no fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets sick! Stupid Dragon pox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a request from Sarcasm_and_Grace who wanted to see a sick little Harry, and his Daddy taking care of him so here you go!
> 
> I'm going to spend the next month writing a few short chapters to fulfill these requests: 
> 
> 1) Harry and Draco have a sleepover
> 
> 2) Harry earns the dreaded bedtime punishment
> 
> 3) What the heck happened to Ron and Hermione?
> 
> 4) Make Miss Ward go away 
> 
> 5) Harry speaks in Parceltongue (This will most likely not be a full chapter but put into one)
> 
> If you have any other requests, of what you would like to SEE, with what is already in place (a cute/funny idea that your brain wondered about while reading) lemme know and I'll see if I can work'em into the story. For now, enjoy a little fluff! 
> 
> I personally like Miss Ward, though many do not. Is kind of entertaining for me to see reactions to her--lol She was meant to be a stern Motherly type for Harry, but she was never meant to stay... That being said, there is really only one big 'Miss Ward' chapter and then she will fade off into the background, being there for advice, and maybe to babysit once in awhile ;-)
> 
> Enjoy! Hope to hear from you!

Things went more or less like that for a time. Daddy and I played new games on Sundays before I'd take my potion Sunday nights and be ready for Miss Ward to take me with open arms Monday morning so Daddy could go to work—we fell into a schedule that worked for us.

I still didn't like going to Malfoy Manor everyday. I didn't mind visiting, I even enjoyed Miss Ward's strict, but motherly doting; Draco and I got on well when he was big and mildly well when he was a little. Mary and I were another story for another time, but that's still not the reason I didn't like going to Malfoy Manor everyday: I wanted to be with Daddy, often as I could. I missed him when he was at school. On particularly hard days, I sat by the fireplace and stared at it, hoping maybe Daddy would come get me earlier; he never did. Until one day.

I was not having a good day with Nana. I wasn't feeling good at all, my tummy ached, _I_ ached all over and had a constant flush. Nana noticed I was warm right away. I felt much worse than when I had just a little wizard's cold in the summertime.

"Poor, Bunny," she said.

I didn't want to eat anything and that sealed it for her, she knew what was wrong with me—because I always felt like eating—I was sick.  
Wherever we were that day, whether it was the playroom, nursery, or kitchen, she kept me with her and kept checking my forehead. I had three naps, but I was still whiney and cranky. When Daddy came to get me, I practically leapt into his arms.

"Nana called me and said you weren't feeling well, baby boy." He felt my forehead.

"I didn't take his temperature Severus. I thought you'd prefer to do that at home."

Something about the way she said that set off warning bells and I began fussing; Daddy took that as a sign we should go. It was a lot earlier than we normally went home, so I suspected Daddy had left school early. I felt terrible though, I couldn't say what I wanted with words, so I whined and squirmed against him. "Nuh…"

"I know sweet boy. We're going home." He thanked Miss Ward and we were through the Floo.  
Daddy put his cranky boy straight into a nice bath, but not before giving me my soother. It felt nice after a day of sweating in my clothes. Instead of talking to me like Daddy usually did when I was in the bath, he sang to me in his rich, baritone voice and I just felt like crying. The potion was running through my system strong and my infantile reactions were equally as strong, at least that's what I told myself. Tears ran down my face and everything hurt.  
It did feel good to have Daddy pour water through my hair. The water was just warm enough so I wouldn’t get cold in the bath, but cool enough to be soothing since I already felt so hot, that is until I began shivering, despite the furnace that my body was.

"Daddeeee…" I cried from behind my soother. Daddy needed to know how awful I felt and that I wanted some nice cuddles with my blanket, Sander, and him on the rocking chair.

"I know, almost done. This will make you feel better, I promise."  
He was right. It did. I was still shivering when he put a towel around me, but I felt fresher. Daddy laid me on the change table in the nursery and put me in a clean diaper and a longsleeved onsie that buttoned up all down my abdomen, crotch and legs. It left my feet free.

I didn't want to be away from Daddy though. "Up, Daddy."

"Just a moment, Dove. Daddy's almost finished," he said as he did up the last button. He _finally_ picked me up and I clung to him like a limpet.

With me balanced on his hip, he (wisely) walked over to my crib and retrieved my blanket and dragon. I clutched both to me and sucked my soother faster, looking up at Daddy with wide, sad eyes. "Oh, Dove. I know, you must feel awful."

I thought for sure we would head straight to the rocking chair, but we didn't. We went downstairs. Daddy tried to set me on couch in the living space just off from the kitchen, but there was no way I was waiting on the sofa by myself, while Daddy went far, far away, I clung to him tight.

"C'mon, Baby. Daddy just wants to get you something that will help make you better. I won't be gone but a few moments. Can you let Daddy do that?"

"Nuh-uh, Daddy," I said sullenly.

"But you've got Sander to keep you company, Dove."  
I refused to let go.  
Daddy sighed and abandoned any thought of leaving me behind. He would have to do everything with me on his hip. Challenging enough with a normal-sized infant, and I was no normal-sized infant as we all know, thankfully for Daddy, he was able to make me weigh like one with the use of a feather light charm used at double strength. Still, my spindly-legs were long (even if they were wrapped firmly around Daddy's torso) and my torso long too (even if I was much shorter than Daddy).  
He managed though. He warmed up something in a pot on the stove from a jar and maneuvering me as needed, using a little magic to make the pot pour the clear liquid in the bottle, he was able to do it. I knew Daddy could and I didn't feel bad either. Muggle parents didn't have the use of magic; Daddy was lucky.  
Once we had the bottle in order, (I felt as if I'd helped, though I'd done nothing but snuggle into Daddy's neck as he hummed to me) we were back up the stairs to the nursery and finally, _finally_ , Daddy sat in the chair to rock me.  
He pushed the nipple to my mouth and I refused at first not wanting anything.

"Drink the bottle, Harry. It's yummy soup broth from Miss Ward—good for sick babies."

Daddy was able to coax me into drinking the broth without too much fuss as he rocked me. I think Daddy was hoping I'd fall asleep and I might have, had I not slept three times already and when I was finished I merely laid against Daddy sucking on my soother once he'd popped it in my mouth in place of the bottle. It wasn't as comfortable as I imagined. Sander was making it so I couldn't lay my head just right as well as squishing me over to one side of the rocking chair.

"Don't you want to sleep, Dove? It's the best medicine for sick little boys."

"Not, sleepy."

And it seemed Daddy was apt to give me anything I wanted today. "Okay, Baby. We'll go downstairs and I'll read to you, how does that sound?"

In theory it sounded great. I loved when Daddy read to me. But sitting with Daddy was not as fun sick.  
He set me up with a cushy pillow and a blanket tucked all around me and under my feet, on the couch. I had Sander, my soother and even another special blanket Daddy never let me have outside my crib, a soft blue blanket with little hippogyrphs all over it, that was smaller and just right for cuddling up to my face. I squished and wiggled my toes into the plush blanket that was around them and crushed Sander closer to me, but none of it helped much.

Daddy moved to get up and I reached for him. "Daddy, noooo."

"I'm just going to get you some water, Baby."

"Nu… uhhh… uhhh… noooo…" I was full on crying and it was nonsensical. Again I blamed the potion for such infantile feelings, but I knew it was also possible that by this point I'd been with Daddy so long, I felt free enough to just give over to this mindset on my own— _I still wasn't quite ready to admit it, even then._

"Oh, Harry. Now you're being silly. Daddy will be right back." He tried to be stern, but it wasn't even his best effort. He left me crying on the couch and grabbing for him while he got me water, but I could tell he felt awful about it.  
While he was gone, Sander attempted giving me a pep-talk. _"You can be brave for a moment while your Daddy is gone. He hasn't abandoned you, you know, little wizard."_

I knew that was silly, but I maybe a little bit thought that. Sander always seemed to know what I was thinking. "You don't know, Tander."  
I really didn't want to fight with Sander today—I needed him and I hoped he wouldn't press the issue, but Sander could be a bit of a know-it-all sometimes. Lucky Daddy came back before he could say anything else.

"Okay, Dove!" He said with added exuberance. "Here's some water for you, Daddy will read to you then I want you to try to have a little snooze, okay?"

"Not sleepy," I told him again. I just wanted cuddles, couldn't Daddy figure that out? I pushed out of my blanket cocoon, bringing my soft blue blanket with me and climbed onto Daddy's lap. I curled into his torso with my legs and bare feet on the other side of him.

"You should stay warm, Harry."

"Hot, Daddy," I told him. I was. But annoyingly my body couldn't decide if it was hot, or cold and I would shift between too hot and the shivers.

He hugged me to him and handed the bottle to me. "Can you hold this while you drink some water? Daddy will read to you now."

I nodded that I could, but I didn't really want to. I wished Daddy had more hands.  
Daddy tired his best to read me a story about a broomstick who wanted to be owned by a boy who played Quidditch. Normally I loved this story. The broomstick's name was Swift and he was super fast. He meets a boy who becomes a seeker…

But today, my tummy felt queasy and all the muscles in my body ached. Half-way through the story, I got cold again. Daddy had to stop reading to wrap me up, I whined because I didn't like my arms to be trapped inside the blankets, so I grumpily pushed them out and overtop of the fabric. Even with the blankets, I shivered inside them and couldn't really pay attention to the story. And I was getting sticky again from sweat. Even though I felt freezing cold, my body just got done being hot a moment ago and sweat was all over me.

Daddy wasn't finished the book, but I thrust my bottle up to him, I didn't want anymore water. "You're all finished, my Harry?"

"Uh-huh, Daddy," I said, but it lacked my usual enthusiasm. He was quick to pop my soother back in my mouth.

"I don't think reading is working. Let's rock upstairs."

Daddy was starting to get it.  
He brought me upstairs, but placed Sander in my crib, "too many on the rocking chair for you to be comfortable, Dove."  
I knew Daddy was right. It was too many when I was already not uncomfortable with sickness. I didn't complain but I looked longingly at Sander that is until I saw he had his scolding eyes on and then I didn't feel so bad he had to go away. He was beginning to get upset with me acting so cranky for Daddy, but I didn't mean to, I just felt so awful!

I still had my blue blankie. It squished up better than Sander did, so it didn't take up much room.  
Daddy surprised me by laying me on the change table. "I should have put these on you in the first place… Sorry Baby."

Quickly as he could, he stripped me of my long sleeved button-up onsie. When the cool air hit my skin, I began shivering again, but this time I tried not to complain—I was beginning to worry Sander was right. He usually was, much as I hated to admit it. Daddy still saw my worried eyes and began to coo at me. "Daddy will be quick. Promise."

He began slipping on another outfit, this one was a sleeper with feet and zipped up from the bottom of my right ankle to under my chin. "There you are—if your blankets get kicked off, your little toesies won't get cold." Daddy was keeping his voice happy and light to compensate for my surly disposition, I knew.  
He lifted me to him and got me settled with him in the large rocking chair, in our usual position, with me straddling his torso and my head in the crook of his neck.  
That's when I found my comfy spot and as terrible as I felt, I was able to enjoy sucking on my soother and cuddling with my Daddy as he rocked and sang and eventually, at long last, I drifted off to sleep.

~SSHP~

My sleep was fitful, which means I didn't get much rest. I woke up not very far into my nap from a terrible nightmare—Daddy didn't want me anymore. He said I was too big for him and that he wanted a real baby, so he got one. He even took away Sander and gave it to the new baby.  
I opened my eyes, confused and a bit delirious actually. I saw I was in my crib, but that I was alone, but I wasn't alone long. Daddy came running in the room and plucked me up super quick, "Oh, Baby. I heard you screaming, what's… Oh dear…"

I didn't like the sound of that 'oh dear,' but I was too involved in my nightmare still and began babbling about that. "Went away…. Didn't want Harry, Daddy… Tander gone…" I sniffled counting on Daddy to decipher my babyspeak as always. He ran fingers through my hair to sooth me and I could feel the wetness, I was sweating profusely.

"Oh, Baby boy, that's just silliness. Daddy always wants Harry, no other baby would do, and as much as Sander can be a bit of a kurmudgeon, he loves you too. He's quite loyal that dragon, very loyal to his boy."

That elicited a weak smile from me. Now that I was waking a bit, I could separate myself from the dream some, but I was so hot, I was still wrapped in the delirium I woke with. "Hot, Daddy," I told him happy enough with what he said to let it go.

"I know, Dove. You're burning up. I already knew you had a fever by your symptoms, but now it's worse. I think Daddy has to call the doctor."

The doctor? What did that mean? Would I have to be 'big' while I was sick in order to go to the doctor? I didn't want that. I didn't think I could manage it, sick as I was and with all that potion still in me. "Noooo, Daddy…"

"Don't fret, my Harry. The doctor will come here and he's a _special_ doctor—he often takes in 'little boys' of his own—like you."

I got Daddy's meaning, but I still didn't like the thought of having to meet a new person and having them see me little; I did feel somewhat better though. I had a feeling Daddy was going to make me see the doctor, he kept looking at me with a strange brand of worry in his eyes. "Let's go to the floo."

Firmly wrapped around Daddy, we went down the stairs and to the largest fireplace in the Manor, where Daddy liked to make his floo calls. The face of someone appeared when Daddy called his name: Dr. Shannon.

"Hello there Mr. Snape. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you. I know it's getting late, but I think my baby might have… dragon pox," Daddy said and I knew he was unsure he should say so in front of me, but probably resigning to the fact that I would find out soon enough. "Maybe you could come by in the morning?"

"Nonsense. Let me grab my bag; I'll come straight through."

"What's pox, Daddy?" I asked him, worried while we waited for the doctor.

"Dragon pox. It's a magical virus, so something only wizards get. Usually very young children and they build an immunity, so they don't contract the virus when they're older, but you grew up with Muggles, so I presume you were never exposed. Once you reached Hogwarts, you were eleven, well passed the age children usually contract it and thus pass it on—though how you got it now is a bit of a mystery. We weren't around anyone who's had Dragon Pox."

Daddy didn't get to say much more, the doctor popped through. "You've got a wee one, have you Mr. Snape? Oh dear…" That's what Daddy had said when he took me out of my crib.

"Yes. This is Harry." Daddy left off that I was Harry Potter, but from the look in the doctor's eyes, he knew which Harry I was—it was kinda unmistakable. He was polite enough not to make a big deal about it, other than to say:  
"I'm sorry you're feeling poorly, but it will be my pleasure to get you back up and running again—causing your Daddy all sorts of mischief," he winked. The man looked like he might be a bit younger than Daddy—everyone was younger than Daddy just about—but he was definitely older than me—my chronological age that is. He was also an extremely good-looking man, like he'd just walked off of one of those doctor soap operas, my aunt Petunia used to watch, like Dr. Sexy M.D. He reminded me very much of Michel Fassbender with his stern eyes and forehead and soft smile. He had a gruff bit of coppery shadow on his face that made like he might be growing a beard, or the look that today might be his shaving day. He was fairly tall, like Daddy and he looked strong under his grey coat, which he shortly shucked off, so he could get to work.  
I immediately liked Dr. Shannon, or rather I would have if I wasn't so sick, and right now all I wanted was Daddy. I clung on tight to Daddy's neck with a whimper.

"Don't be shy," Dr. Shannon said to me with a little tickle to my covered footie. I gave a small, shy smile to the doctor who was trying hard to get me to warm up to him.

"How can I help you Dr. Shannon?" Daddy asked.

"I'd like to take his temperature to start, but other than that I think the diagnosis is pretty obvious."

I pulled back to look at Daddy. Why was the diagnosis so obvious?  
"Daddy's going to show you something, dear one, please don't be upset—the good doctor's going to fix it, okay?" I nodded slowly.  
Daddy took the sleeve of my sleeper and pulled it up: There I saw a spackling of green and purple spots that filled my arm, almost like scales—I looked a bit like Sander. My hands, though, were completely absent of the spots, I noticed as I looked at them in wonder and moved my eyes between them and my arm.  
"They are all over your face too Mr. Harry. They don't show themselves on feet or hands, we have no idea why."  
I looked to Daddy—why hadn't he told me?

"I didn't want to scare you, Dove. I thought it best to wait until the doctor arrived to tell you."  
I nodded and put my head back down on Daddy shoulder.

"I'll take his temperature first, Mr. Snape, and look at his spots the same time. Perhaps a place where we could undress him?"  
Both of them seemed apprehensive about that and they became very business-like about it, I supposed, for my benefit.

"Let's bring him up to the nursery then."

When we got there, Daddy laid me on the change table and had a small chat with me as he began unzipping my sleeper. "The doctor is doing to do some things you might not like, but it's important you let him, okay?"

I didn't move, or nod, or anything except look at Daddy with wide eyes—what was the doctor going to do to me?  
Daddy tickled the bare skin of my belly when he had it opened to the air. "Don't look like that, no one's going to hurt you. Do you trust Daddy?"  
I trusted Daddy, I really did, but it didn't stop me from sucking my soother extra hard and fast. Dr. Shannon came over. "Look at all those spots! It's too bad dragon pox makes boys feel so yucky, or you'd look pretty cool to play with your friends."

I didn't think of it that way. I wonder what Sander thought of my spots. I wanted to show the doctor I had a dragon, so I stuck out my fist, with one finger pointed at my crib; I was feeling less and less like talking. "What's that, Harry?" He turned his head to look where I pointed, "oh? You have a dragon. Well I think he'll be quite impressed with you."

I looked at Daddy and laughed—Dr. Shannon was funny.  
"These spots don't look too bad—there are a lot, but they aren't raised too high. I've seen some cases where they grow and harden like scales," he told Daddy.

"Do you have any idea where he might have got it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Because so many witches and wizards get this when they're young, adults become carriers. There's a batch of it going round in the schools, if anyone has been out, or over, and come in contact with someone carrying the virus, someone without immunobodies can catch it. There's no way to tell who's carrying the virus with the naked eye, unfortunately. The good news is, once Harry's better, he can't get it again," he said the last part to Harry. "Inconvenient as it is to be sick, it's better for him to catch it sooner than later—he's young and can fight it, older witches and wizards have a tougher time and sometimes die."  
Well that sounded sorta good.

"All right lad, I want to see where your temperature is at." Dr. Shannon began undoing my diaper and I looked at Daddy confused.

"Little boys have to have their temperature taken in their bottoms, my Harry."  
 _Oh._  
I began to fuss a little bit, but Dr. Shannon was the right amounts clinical and personable, I didn’t feel _that_ uncomfortable, I pretty much let him do what needed doing without a fuss… well, without too much fuss.

"That's Daddy's brave boy," Daddy said as Dr. Shannon took my diaper the rest of the way off.

"I'm going to be super quick, Mr. Harry."  
I was beginning to shiver again, the fever was giving me another wave of cold, it didn't help my clothes were undone. My teeth chattered some.  
I felt Dr. Shannon's finger as he spread a thin layer of some kind of salve onto my opening, then he grabbed both my ankles in one of his large hands and crossed them, lifting my legs back, sorta how Daddy does it when he changes my diaper. He quickly and gently inserted the thermometer inside and held it there, with a quick glance to his watch on the wrist holding my ankles. Daddy was there too, running fingers through my hair and saying soft things, trying to distract me from what I could feel.

And I was very aware of it.

It didn't hurt, just a strange feeling in my bottom, but both Daddy and the doctor were there, seeing me this exposed and vulnerable.

"Look, Severus. Even sick as he is your boy is trying to get an erection, I think he likes this."  
" Indeed. I also have him on the infant potion, which as you know is supposed to suppress erections. Perhaps I didn't make it strong enough?"  
"Mr. Snape, I highly doubt such an accomplished Potions Master would make a mistake."  
"Well thank-you, Dr. Shannon. But I wasn't implying I made a mistake in this case, I simply have the ingredients adjusted to particular portions just for Harry. I've modified and changed them over the months he's been taking it and I was thinking perhaps I could adjust the amount of chaste berry, it's safe enough to try and would decrease his libido…"

I blushed at all they were saying. Was having my temperature taken this way really having such an effect on me?  
I did feel the tiniest of sensations down in my groin, but I was too sick to register it without trying to—too many other sensations were overriding that one right now.  
Dr. Shannon pulled the thermometer out and released my legs carefully. "He's got a pretty high fever here Mr. Snape, which makes me think he's got more than just the dragon pox—in fact, dragon pox is very opportunistic, most likely the dragon pox was able to take hold, since he was weakened from the first thing. I need to take a blood sample… unfortunately."

That's when I began squirming. I knew blood samples meant needles—I didn't want any needles coming near me. I sat up and reached for Daddy, Daddy sighed. "Poor, poor, Dove. C'mere."  
I was almost naked now. No diaper and just the sleeves of my long-sleeved sleeper covering my arms, but I didn't care, I wrapped my legs around Daddy.

"Sit in the chair Mr. Snape, I think I can accommodate our Harry, who probably just wants to lay down again all warm and cuddly."  
Daddy did rock me for a bit as Dr. Shannon got his needle ready, and when he was set, I let the doctor take my arm as I hid my face further into Daddy; he had to do, tying an elastic band around my arm. I felt the prick of a needle and flinched a little.  
"There, all done," he said after a moment. "Do you want to see what I do next, Harry? This is where it pays to be a wizard doctor over being a Muggle one."  
I perked my head up at that and I noticed Daddy was holding a cotton ball over the spot on my arm where Dr. Shannon had inserted the needle. "Would you like to see, Dove?" Daddy asked.

"Uh-huh, Daddy," I said weakly.

He flipped me around, quickly removing the rest of my clothes; he accioed the bigger blanket from my crib and put it around me, so I was all covered up as I laid against Daddy.

"Muggles have to send their blood to labs to detect nasty bacteria, but since the only bacteria that can affect wizards are the kinds that affect our magic—nasty blighters—I can use my fancy 'doctor spells' to figure out what's ailing you and Daddy can make you a potion. It'll make your blood in this vial light up. Watch."

Dr. Shannon pulled out his wand and tried a few spells. It only took him three, (I was getting the feeling he was a very good doctor) and the vial with my blood lit up a pinky-purple. I pointed to it to show Daddy and looked back at him. "Yes, Baby. I see. Your blood is purple. What does that mean Dr. Shannon?"

"Not to worry, it's a common one. I'll write down the potion and the dosage for you—I've got some in my bag, but I assume you would rather make it for you child?"

"Normally I would say yes, but he's rather stuck to me. I think I'd better purchase some of the pre-made stuff from you."

"All right, Mr. Snape. Currently I pick all my potions up from St. Mungo's, but you know they're not near as good as yours. Hogwarts is lucky to have you brew for them."  
"Thank-you Doctor. I'm happy to have your high opinion."  
"I can't even bring myself to charge you for it, consider it on me."  
"Dr. Shannon, we couldn't—"  
"Let it be my thank-you, to Harry," he said and we all knew what he meant.  
Daddy nodded and stood, lifting me and the blanket with him, I curled myself into Daddy.  
Dr. Shannon left a piece of parchment on the table for him. "Give him the potion to clear up the bacterial pathogen, but as for the dragon pox, rub some salve over his spots, lots of rest, soup broth, water, fresh juice and you'll be right as rain," he said the last part to me. "I'll show myself out—you take care of your little one."  
"Thank-you, Doctor."  
"Bye," I said shyly.  
"Goodbye Mr. Harry. I hope next time we see each other, you'll be in better spirits."

~SSHP~

I did not like the salve Daddy put on me. It was sticky and yucky and icky. I complained lots. I also did not like the potion. It tasted gross.  
On the plus side, the potion began to work quickly and within an hour I had a low grade fever rather than what I had when the doctor checked (Daddy had to take my temperature again).  
It wasn't long after that, Daddy had given me another bottle of soup broth and some juice and he was rocking me for bed. After pretty much a whole day of sleeping, I didn't thing I'd be sleepy at all, but I was—being sick really takes it out of a body. It didn't mean I could fall asleep all the way and when Daddy tried to put me in my crib, I whined and clung onto him.

"Looks like I've got myself a baby koala," Daddy mumbled. I think he was tired too because he said: "Okay then dove, come with Daddy, we'll sleep in the big bed tonight.  
I hadn't slept in the big bed, ever, not even when I was sick before. This was a big deal— _huge deal!_ Despite being dreadfully sick, I got a little excited. We entered his big room with the large four-poster bed and he set me down.

"Can you wait here for Daddy, so he can get ready for bed too?"  
I nodded slow. I really didn't want him to go, but he was being such a good Daddy—he always was, but today he was _extra_ tolerant. I kept my eyes glued to him though as he changed out of his robes and into his nightgown. He ran a brush through his medium length dark hair and pulled the covers back. "Hop in, my Harry."

I did and he hoped in behind me. I snuggled into him, but something wasn't right and I knew what it was. I pulled my soother out and said in a very quiet, croaky voice, "Tander, Daddy."

"Right. Merlin I must be tired to forget your dragon. Sorry, Dove." He pulled out his wand. "Accio Sander." And Sander came flying in the door and into my arms.  
Right away, I could tell he was put out. We'd forgot him—even I had.

"Tander's mad, Daddy."

"He's mad? But can't he understand you're just a sick little boy and that you didn't mean to forget him?"  
I looked to Sander to see what he thought of that.  
 _"I can forgive you little wizard. Is that why you've got spots on your face?"_  
"Uh-huh, Tander," I said crying a little.  
"Shhh… shhh… shhh… Harry," Daddy said smoothing my cheek. "Go to sleep, you'll feel much better in the morning."  
 _"Listen to your Daddy, little wizard. You look like a dragon now; dragon's are strong. You'll fight this... sickness."_

It felt good to have them both consoling me, I wouldn't be dreaming of them leaving me tonight.


	22. The Bedtime Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is out of sorts. Daddy knows just how to reassure doubting babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as requested by justsomegirlxoxo. Thanks for the great request! 
> 
> It took longer than it was meant to because I have become obsessed with my other fic: "The Winchester's" But as I said, I will be continuing this story slowly, I have at least another 5 chapters outlined. 
> 
> This led to the characters doing some sexual things so there's my WARNING. If it's not your thing, you can skip over this chapter as it does not play into the 'plot,' a word I use loosely since there's very little plot involved in this story! lol It always has been and still remains an exploration for the author... I'm just happy to take y'all along for the ride! 
> 
> That being said: Happy Sunday. It's Sunday for Harry and Severus too ;-)
> 
> Thank-you for all of your lovely comments and support. I will respond to each of you today! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I don't want peas!" It didn't take long, well not too long for me to get back to my old self. And once I was back I had lots of energy. Daddy had taken the whole week off work to help get me better and I had one more doctor visit from Dr. Shannon. I rested lots and lots and now the only fever I had was cabin fever.

"Harry James Potter, are you supposed to yell at Daddy?"  
"Well? You aren't listening."  
Daddy shook his head at me appalled, and stood up. "You're having a time out, and then we'll discuss the proper way to deal with the problems you have."  
But I wanted a time out even less than I wanted peas.

"Nooooo!" I cried even as Daddy lifted me out of my high chair. When he set two little feet on the ground, he delivered three smacks to my bottom and since I hadn't needed the cushioning charm a long time, it wasn't there and I felt Daddy's handprints. He took my hand and dragged me to the corner of the kitchen, where he gave me two more swats that lifted me to my toes. "Ouch!" I said with tears welling in my eyes. "That hurted."

"You're being a naughty boy, and Daddy is very displeased."

With those terrible words, he left me to pout in the corner. If I'm honest, I was a bit out of control. Daddy spanked me and put me in time outs to keep me in line; it reminded me of who was the Daddy and who was the little boy. But there had been none of that all week. Daddy felt too sorry for me being sick to even scold me and I had got a lot of what I wanted, without having to be a very nice little boy about it. In fact, I forgot all about how to be a nice little boy.

After ages and ages of standing in the corner with my arms crossed and a very surly look on my face, Daddy said, "are you ready to come out and eat your peas?"  
"Peas is not a good lunch, Daddy," I bratted at him.  
"Okay. I'm sorry to hear that. I'll check with you again in another ten minutes."  
Ten _more_ minutes? Daddy was being unfair and I didn't like him a whole lot right now. I decided I shouldn't have to wait in the corner all that time; I could hear him cleaning up in the kitchen, I turned to see if he could see me; he could.

"Turn back around, young man, ten minutes aren't up."  
"Dadddeeeee…"  
He came back to the corner and I cowered thinking I was in store for more spankings, but instead he had my soother. "Open."  
I wouldn't.

He gave me a very well placed spanking and when I opened my mouth to complain, he popped my soother in. I immediately ripped it out and was poised to throw it when Daddy said, "Harry James, don't you dare throw that soother. Put in back in your mouth please."

But it was like a troll had taken over me and I just wanted to be horrible. I chucked it as far as I could. Daddy's face went really calm and a little scary and that was when a little sense began to seep back into my brain and I really, really wished I hadn't thrown the soother and maybe had listened to Daddy in the first place.

With surprising speed and efficiency, Daddy scooped me up and set me on his hip and brought me out of the area that was the kitchen and into the living area with the sofa and downstairs rocking chair. A terrible feeling settled into my belly and I bit my lip—I was in really big trouble.

Daddy set me down and sat himself down on the couch, without a word, he began pulling down my little boy pants, he checked my diaper to see if it was dry and when he found it was, he removed it and placed me over his lap.

I knew a spanking was inevitable, especially by the point Daddy went all quiet, but it didn't change my desire for the spanking, even if I knew I deserved it. I kicked and pleaded anyway; there was always some small, child-minded hope that Daddy would change his mind.

"Please, Daddy. I's sorry."

"Thank-you, for your apology, but it's a bit late I'm afraid." He began spanking in earnest, alternating each cheek while he was swift and accurate with placement. "You do not have a temper tantrum if you are frustrated, you talk to Daddy."

But I did and he wouldn't listen. "Told you I don't like peas," I said as I cried.  
"I heard you say that, yes, but you didn't speak nicely to Daddy at all. You screeched. Is it okay to screech at Daddy?"  
"Nu-uh, Daddy," I said as I cried, big fat tears were rolling down my face by this point.

"That's right," he said and finished off my spanking with a few more painful minutes of smacks to my bare bottom that I'm sure was now Gryffindor red. When he was done, he didn't give me my pants back. "Back to the corner to finish your time out please."

What? I still had to have a time-out?

But my bottom was too sore to complain, I rubbed my poor torched bottom and slunk back to the corner and finished out my time sniffling and feeling very, very sorry for myself. "Okay, Harry. You may come out now," Daddy finally said and I ran to him for a hug—I always got some kind of snuggle after spankings in one form or another.

It was a very short cuddles as apparently I still had peas to finish. He sat me back in my highchair, still sans clothing and diaper, my sore little bottom alive with pain on the seat.

"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Darling?"  
"I doesn't… I have somethin' else? Please?"  
"Eat your peas, Harry."

What? Daddy said if I talked nicely he would… well he didn't really make any promises other than that we'd talk about it. Still I wanted to find out what that meant, except it wasn't good to press Daddy when he was already irritated.

"You said, talk Harry."

"As well you should. You know very well Daddy will always talk to you about what you are frustrated with, but it doesn't mean you are going to end up with what you want, Daddy makes the decisions for Harry. You are even less likely to have Daddy compromise when you throw a naughty temper tantrum."

It didn't matter that Daddy was right, or that yes, I did know all of that and very well, the devil was in me that day—least that's what I'm claiming. I glared at Daddy.

Daddy stood up and I had the sense to soften my glare some, certain I was about to get another spanking. "I'm not going to participate in your naughtiness. I'll leave you to decide if you're going to eat your peas and the rest of your lunch like a good boy, or get another spanking. Either way, is fine with me. You have until I come back to retrieve you, because you are going down for an early nap—clearly you are a tired boy."

None of that sounded good and I was just getting more upset, mostly because I hated when Daddy was this put out with me, but there didn't seem to be anyway to fix it now. I did eat my peas; my bottom thanked me. When Daddy came back he said, "Thank-you my Harry—I hope a little sleep puts you in a better disposition."

I didn't say anything. In fact, I decided not to talk to Daddy if I could help it. He plucked me up out of the high chair and brought me up to the nursery where he put a fresh diaper on me with some extra cream for my naughty tushie, but he didn't put any pants back on me.

"Pants, Daddy," I reminded him.

"You don't need them. Now, go to sleep. Do you need Daddy to rock you?"

Daddy did things like not putting pants on me sometimes, another of many things to remind me who the Daddy and who the baby was. "No. Go away."

I think I pushed Daddy too far. He had a scary look on his face. "Do you remember what happens to little boys who are extremely naughty?"

"No." Actually, I did, but there's no way I was saying it.

"They sleep on their stomachs; I'm starting to think you need a stronger reminder on how to be Daddy's good boy. This is your last chance to remember on your own. And as an added deterrent, you'll be getting not one, but two punishments if you continue this misbehavior. Daddy would hate to have to punish you so severely since you've just gotten over the Dragon Pox, but I will if you can't behave."

The warning was stern enough and even if Daddy always follows through, not one to make empty threats, I don't see what he's saying as a reality, yet. I do lie down, since I don't want to talk to him anymore. I curled away from him. He still leaned in to kiss me, but I wouldn't respond. I was pretty sure that would hurt Daddy's feelings, but I didn't care.

The nap did nothing to sweeten my sour disposition and Daddy didn't give me my pants back wanting to remind me that I was the little boy. Usually I was very quick to correct my behavior for Daddy, especially when he leaves me in just a diaper like this, but today I felt out of sorts. Daddy doesn't seem to be doing any of the things I liked and I decided I should give him my opinion on what I think about him being so strict. My opinion was not appreciated.

When it's dinnertime and I saw peas for the second time that day, I lost it. "Why's there peas again, Daddy?" I should have known the answer though.

"Daddy's giving you the opportunity to make up for this afternoon. You can eat your peas like a nice little boy and you won't get a bedtime spanking."  
By this point, I just thought Daddy was being mean; I don't get the lesson he was trying to teach me which was: Daddy's in charge of little boys. End of story.

"No!" Angry, I shoved the plate off my tray and glare at Daddy.  
"Okay, Baby boy. I get it. You want to see if Daddy will follow through, because Daddy hasn't been so good at following through of late. I know you need firm boundaries Harry—this is my fault. This is easily correctable. Let's go."  
What? No. I just want what I want and I want it now.  
Daddy's had enough though and before I know it, he's lifted me out of my highchair and was brining me upstairs.

My tummy started to get a little squirmy. I guessed I was in for a terrible spanking, the previously dreaded bedtime spanking I'd avoided until now. And I'd already got spanked today. I could still feel my tingling bottom.

Daddy brought me straight to the nursery. "Do you have to pee, Harry?"  
"Nuh-huh, Daddy." I can't even pretend I wasn't still mad at him and that came out more snarky than I'd meant it.

"Very well, then. Daddy really doesn't want to do this, but I'm going to show you what happens to severely naughty boys in hopes that you won't behave like this again."

He took my diaper and shirt off and put me in that awful, white, old timey nightgown. It feels weird having nothing underneath. I haven't said much, trying to act like I don't care what he's doing, but I do care and I was nervous. "Daddy. Please… I be a good boy," I said starting to cry a bit already and he hadn't even touched me yet.

It felt like Daddy was losing his nerve a bit, but this was the man who was able to work for both Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time; he dug deep and found the courage to do what he felt he had to do. "I imagine you will be a good boy after this," he said.

He stood me in front of my crib. "You don't get to be over Daddy's lap for this spanking. I want you to hold onto the bars of your crib and stick your bottom out, nice and high for Daddy. Am I understood, Harry James?"

Finally realizing how much trouble I was in, I nodded very sadly. "Uh-huh, D-daddy."

I gripped onto the bars hard, bending over feeling ashamed and humiliated. My humiliation took another plunge when Daddy flipped up the nightgown and my already reddened bottom was on display for Daddy to see. Of course he'd already seen it, he'd made it that way, but there was something about having it just sitting there I didn't like; this was awful.

"You can stay like that and think about all the behavior that got you into this position today and remember that this was always your choice. Daddy gave you every opportunity to behave. Daddy even tried to help you."

By now, I was feeling very sorry for myself, but was trying to hold back the sniffles that were already raking through my body."

"You're going to be fine, Harry. Daddy still loves you, he just has to re-establish who's the Daddy and who's the baby, since the baby has forgotten," he said as he busied himself doing something in my crib. I couldn't quite see though. All I could see were my bare feet and the white of the nightgown. I decided I didn't like wearing it and never wanted to again.

Finally, after forever, Daddy came around to the side and began rubbing my tingly bottom with his hand reawakening the spanking from earlier. "You were a naughty boy who didn't listen at all to Daddy today, weren't you?"  
"Uh-huh," sniff, "Daddeee."

"This spanking is well earned. You're going to take what I give you like a good little boy plus a second punishment, then you're going to go to bed on your stomach. And I hope you'll remember what happens to naughty little boys, so I don't have to do this ever again."

None of that sounded nice.

It felt even less nice. Daddy began with sharp, openhanded slaps that had me dancing on my toes. "Stay still, please."

I tried very hard to stay still, but it hurted. Daddy covered my bare bottom many times over with his hand, including a generous amount to my thighs, both the backs and the insides.

He did that for a long time; using his hardest spanks. I was crying and sniffling; it was very hard not to reach back, but I knew Daddy would be displeased more than he already was and I had finally been subdued enough to remember that I am not in charge: Daddy is. I held onto the crib like a good boy.

He gave me a small break. "You're going to get a good dose of the hairbrush, next and that's what will have you feeling this spanking for a good hour, while you lay with your bottom on display thinking about what you should have done—how you should behave for your Daddy."

He started in with the brush too soon, at least is seemed that way to my poor bottom, and me. I cried and apologized, but Daddy was persistent knowing exactly the dose I needed for a good reminder. I remembered he'd told me this punishment was a very effective one; now I could see why.

I was planning to never misbehave again, but mostly, this showed me just how disappointed Daddy was. I hate him being disappointed in me.

Finally the spanking part was over, but that's what made this punishment so awful—the most embarrassing part was still to come. Daddy hadn't told me to stand up yet, so I stayed put, but I was crying lots.

I felt Daddy's hand on my bottom again, but this time, he was rubbing his special salve onto my raw flesh. It hurt a bit at first, but then it began to sooth the skin. And by 'sooth the skin,' I don't mean it got rid of the pain just yet; it would eventually assist with healing though.

He flipped the nightgown down and took me into his arms and to the rocking chair. He had a warm face cloth he used to wipe my face and he rocked me for a little bit. "You took that very well, my Harry. Thank-you."

He spent some time carding fingers though my hair until I finally calmed down. "Look at that sad little face," he sighs. "I want to do the second and third parts of this punishment even less than the first, but being a Daddy means following through. Now I know the true meaning of 'this will hurt me more than it hurts you.'"

I didn't know if I could agree with Daddy on that—what he'd already done had hurted quite a lot.

"But I'll make you a promise. There's something you asked for a few Sundays back, before you got sick, I'll give you what you asked for, Baby. How does that sound?"

I remembered what I'd asked for. Yes. I wanted that. I nodded. And I knew if he was going to give me that—that I was still his good boy and suddenly this punishment didn't feel so devastating. In fact, my penis began to show interest as I replayed some of what Daddy had just done; how I must have looked to him…

"Good, because tomorrow's Sunday, isn't it, my Harry?"  
"Uh-huh Daddy."

"Very well, let's do this."

Daddy takes me over to my crib and I notice it's lined with thick padding. "You have to sleep on these, just in case you pee in the night, Harry. It's been a long time for you in diapers."

I nod, not caring much anymore. No I don't want to have to sleep on my stomach, but I want to be Daddy's good little boy again, so bad. And I want to have what I asked Daddy for. I'm squirming a little because of the pain in my bottom, but also because of the nice feelings building in my groin.

He laid me down on my stomach and gave me my soother then flipped up the nightgown exposing my now fire red bare bottom. The crib is large and wide, so he's able to arrange my knees, so they're bent and spread like frog's legs, it pushes my bottom up in the air, I feel more on display. And when Daddy takes his finger and starts massaging his special lube down my crack, I forget I'm being punished, I feel my penis, who had begun to wake up, jolt to life.

The potion is at its lowest now, almost completely gone from my system, it's not nearly enough to keep my penis soft. The first erection after being off the potion is always the worst—like my brain was saving up erections for this one moment. I start begging Daddy from behind my soother, because little boys are not allowed to cum without Daddy's permission, I know.

"Please, Daddy."  
"I don't think, so," he said pushing a slick finger inside me. "You are being punished tonight. Is your penis getting hard my Harry?"

"Uh-huh, Daddy. Very hard."  
It felt so good when he pressed his finger in and out, in and out rubbing over my prostate, but more important, it eased my entrance open. "You asked for Daddy's cock inside there, didn't you baby boy?"  
Yes. That's the thing I wanted; what I'd been asking for a while now. "Yes. Please Daddy…"  
He slid something long and sleek inside, but it's not his cock, it's a plug. He tapped the end, before he left it there. It's a weird sensation. Generally, that hole is made for things to exit and while during some of the things Daddy's done, that hole has felt good it's usually because the finger or thing he's put in comes out right away.

But this one, he intended on leaving in and my body wants to expel it. It doesn't hurt; it's just uncomfortable. Daddy could tell how I felt by the look on my face.

"I know you don't like it, but that's part of your punishment. That stays in until the morning. You shouldn't have to go 'that kind' of to the washroom, since you don’t usually, but if you wake up and need to go, you call for me understood?"  
I nodded feeling a little miserable. My bum cheeks hurt and now I have an added discomfort and I want to cum, badly—I do feel owned though. Thoroughly. I belong to Daddy; this has definitely served to remind me.

"Are you going to be okay?" He checked.  
I nodded again, because yes I am, I just didn't like it.

"Good and remember, with this inside, Daddy can give you what you asked for right after breakfast. I can just slide right in. I'm going to make you feel so good tomorrow."

I whimpered thinking about what that would be like and can't help seeking friction into my padded mattress.

"Ah, ah, ah," Daddy chided. "None of that now." He fixes my legs so they're closed now and pulls the blanket up to just under my bare bottom. He gives my reddened skin a few more light slaps to reawaken the burn, but this time it has the added effect of making my already aching penis that much more achy.

"Goodnight Harry. I want you to spend the time as you fall asleep thinking about how you're going to be a good boy tomorrow." He kissed my crown and then he was gone.

~SSHP~

I did think about how I would be a good boy. After this I would be the best boy on the planet. My bottom burned in two different ways until I finally fell asleep. Not to mention the erection I had plagued me and I had to work to get rid of it. Not something I'm used to. The erections I've begun to get now that I'm with Daddy are the most intense I'd ever got.

When Daddy came in the next morning, I'm so glad to see him, but I waited until he scooped me out of the crib. I no longer felt out of sorts. "Daddy!" I greeted.  
"There's my happy boy."  
We went through all our usual morning rituals, with Daddy taping me into a diaper, but he doesn't remove the plug and he doesn't put pants on me, instead choosing just a onsie.

I was not surprised when Daddy served me peas for breakfast—he's testing me and I eat them like I was supposed to. They're aren't my favorite, but I don't hate them as much as I claimed to yesterday. I think I was being naughty just because and Daddy was right, I was testing boundaries. He had warned me once upon a time that I would be prone to doing that every now and again, but I hadn't believed him. He told me not to worry and that he knew just what to do with babies who tested boundaries.

He sure did.

When breakfast was all done he said: "Are you ready to play with Daddy now, Harry?"  
I knew what kind of playtime he meant and he didn't mean playing with blocks or dragon figurines. "Uh-huh, Daddy."  
"Okay, let's give you your reward."

He popped the tray off my highchair. "This is only for very good boys my Harry. Daddy doesn't give his cock to naughty boys."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "I keep my soother, Daddy?"

"Of course you can keep your soother baby and how about we go up to your nursery? We can use your crib for something other than punishment."

He carried me all the way up as I prefer, snuggled into Daddy's neck. Why was I such a brat yesterday? Daddy loves me; he takes care of me—in all kinds of ways.

"Okay, baby. Grab onto the crib like last night and bend over. Daddy will make you feel good this time."

I did as instructed, excited. My cock was already hard; I kept my mouth busy sucking on my soother. And it's in these moments I remember that I'm not a real baby, but a man; a man who likes being taken care of as a baby. The humiliation and shame; these emotions turn me on. That's the crux of it when it comes to the arousal aspect (though there are other things I 'get' out of this relationship extending beyond sex): A grown man treated as a young child elicits these emotions of humiliation and shame. This act _takes_ my identity—at least that's part of it.

Normally that's thought of as a negative thing, but best way I can explain it, the good part, is that Daddy takes it away then gives it back to me renewed. So maybe, it's more like he _suspends_ my identity, to make a stronger one—one where I feel safe and one where it's _okay_ to be taken care of.

He made me his good boy. That is how I feel whole.

And I love it.

Anything he can use to remind me of my 'place' with him increases my arousal, which is why I wanted to keep my soother. It isn't for comfort so much in this moment as it is a reminder that I'm his 'little boy.' At the same time, it's the most apparent right now that I'm not _really_ a little boy. So you see, that's the conundrum. I'm not a little boy and the pretending like I am _because_ I'm not is where the excitement is derived. See? It's really hard to explain and to understand, even for me and I enjoy it. 

I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense, but it's the best I've got and I've really been trying to come up with an explanation you see, because each day brings me closer to the day I've got to meet with my friends after… well after the day I can't seem to talk about. I want to have something for them. I don't yet feel ready, but Daddy said he'd help me much as I needed.

Enough of that now. Let's get back to the good stuff.

I was bent over, my diapered bottom in the air for Daddy; sucking hard on my soother. I could see the crib; my crib. Sander isn't there though. I always get Daddy to put Sander away for this. Would you want your friends watching you while you had your special parts played with? Well, you might be into that actually, but I'm not. At least not for now. Maybe in the future, but still not Sander, he's not 'that kind' of friend. I'm definitely not into bestiality. Sorry Sander.

Daddy rubs my sore bottom through the diaper. It's actually not that sore anymore—just a light ache; a good ache. Daddy's special salve helped it heal in the night. I did feel the spanking for what felt like an eternity, but was actually probably only an hour like Daddy said, but then it calmed. "Does this hurt, Baby?"  
"Not really, Daddy. Only a little."  
"Good, good. I don't want to hurt my baby during this. I want you to enjoy."

With the amount of arousal ripping through me, there was little chance I wasn't going to enjoy.

Slowly, Daddy untaped the sides of my diaper and took it off; it's a dry diaper except for...  
"My, my Harry. Look. You're positively drooling. You're excited about feeling Daddy's penis inside you, aren't you?"  
"Uh-huh, Daddy. Please."

"Of course, sweetheart."  
I can tell Daddy's checking over 'the damage done' on my little bottom before he goes ahead. "This is still nice and pink, but I don't think that will be a problem—I think you might like remembering how Daddy spanked your naughty tushy, isn't that right, Harry?"

"Uh-huh, D-daddy…" I said stifling a moan. It felt good having Daddy trail his fingers lightly over my pink flesh, waking up sensations and talking about my shameful naughtiness.

Slowly and carefully, his long slender fingers gripped the head of the plug still inside me, spiking my arousal more, this time I did moan as he slipped the plug out. My entrance felt relief, but also, _so_ empty. I'm all nice and stretched for him though.

He added more lube, just in case, using the plug to coat the inside of my entrance.

When I heard the sound of his zipper and rustling behind me I knew Daddy was pulling out his pretty penis. He places the head at my entrance. He's used varying dildos inside me and has got me to imagine what it would be like if it were his penis instead, many times until I began to beg him to use his real cock, but he would never give it to me. He said little boys had to earn such privileges. I felt like a very good boy right now, having finally earned the privilege of his cock.

"You feel that my Harry? That's Daddy's penis. What do you say?"

"Please, Daddy. May I please have… your penis?" I pretty much whispered the word 'penis,' but at least I could say it now.

"Yes, sweet boy. Yes you may."

Daddy slid inside me and I let out a sound that was the mixture of relief and pleasure. "Mhmmmm…"  
"You like that baby boy?"  
"Uh-huh, Daddy."

His thrusts got deeper and he set a pace that was perfect for me. Daddy always pays attention to my body. "Feels good, Daddy," I said from behind my soother.  
"Yeah? Are you a big enough boy to touch your penis?"  
"Uh-huh, Daddy."  
"Go ahead then."

He gave me a dollop of the special lubricant he makes and I slicked it over my cock like he'd shown me, as he continued to thrust. I could tell Daddy was enjoying it too; he kept telling me what I good boy I am and how nice I feel. I glowed under all the praise.

Everything was building and thoughts of all the things Daddy and I did together kept flashing in my mind: Not just the sexual stuff, but all of it; like him feeding me, putting me in diapers, soothers, all the 'baby stuff.' Every though of our 'play' served to increase my arousal until I'm begging for another thing I knew Daddy didn't always give me so early on—on a Sunday.

"May I cum, Daddy? Please…"  
"Of course you can, baby boy. This is a reward, you've earned it."

I couldn't hold back anymore after that and my cock exploded all over the carpet in front of my crib, Daddy's cock followed suit, until I was filled with him for the first time and instantly I loved being filled with him like that. I'm wondering if there are any potions we can use Daddy's cum for…

I panicked for a second realizing that my own cum is all over the floor; there's no way it can be used as a potion's ingredient; Daddy said it's important to only use clean ingredients, the floor would obviously make it all dirty.

When he turned me around, he saw what was probably a look of horror on my face and he's concerned. "Oh, my Harry. Didn't you like that?"  
"Uh-huh, Daddy I did… but… but…" I pointed to the cum on the floor. "It's all dirty."  
He smiled. "Oh. Is that all?" He slid my fringe, slick with sweat, out of my face. "Not to worry, we'll just have to play a second game to collect a clean sample. Is that okay with you?"  
We were going to get to play two games today? I nodded. I'd really like that.  
"Very good. Okay, and Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I wished I'd never invented such an awful punishment. I didn't mind to do it to the others… but it broke my heart doing that to you. Your face, it just… well I don't want to have to do that again. Unfortunately, it was, as always, effective."

It was effective and there was something I needed to tell Daddy. "Daddy, I tell you something, like a big boy?"  
"Of course. You know you always can when it's important, but I do thank-you for asking."

"The look on my face was because I disappointed you. I… I think as much as I didn't like it, my body very much did like it. Does that make sense?"

Daddy nodded. "I understand. It turned you on."  
"Yeah, it did. Oh Merlin… it did _so_ much."  
"In that case, maybe you would enjoy more like that," he said smiling. "I suppose I'm still quite amazed as to how much this type of play appeals to you. And it's a good check in—you're still worried I'll get rid of you at some point, aren't you, Love?"  
I slid my arms around Daddy and nodded into his neck; I tried not to cry 'cause I was supposed to be a bit of a big boy right now; but it's hard. Though I know Daddy would tell me _to_ cry if I needed to.

"Oh, Dove. Silly boy. You're mine. Nothing you can do—no matter how naughty—will make me get rid of you. Sometimes you need to test Daddy though, don't you?"

I could only nod again; I'm afraid if I talk I'll cry.

"Well you're mine no matter what. We're bonded by magic remember? You're a gift to me for all my hard work looking after you." Daddy said that like he's the one with hardship, but he said it with a bit of that sarcastic inflection he's known for. I think he doesn't find me a hardship; least I'm pretty sure. And he's told me many times in the past he looked out for me with honor and not out of duty.

"Okay, I think after that a bit of a break is required. Let's give the baby a nice bath."  
"Okay. But, what 'bout you Daddy? Did you like it?"  
Daddy laughed a bit of a shameless laugh. "I think Daddy liked that too much, Baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found something I thought I'd share with y'all. I found the video diaries of a real ABDL: Blond Boy. He's on youtube. Anyway at first I was stunned. This is not a lifestyle I would participate in, yet I found him fascinating. 
> 
> Anyway, after watching a few vids, I found him quite cute and quite brave. If you do go watch, I trust y'all to say something nice to him (or not at all) and not judge him negatively, which is why I'm sharing. I feel strangely protective of him--lol. 
> 
> He's very brave to share his life and it gave me some insights into why someone might want to live in such a way. You can tell his Daddy cares about him. Very sweet. He's also quite talented. He plays the piano well and builds crazy ass lego structures.


	23. What the Heck Happened to Ron and Hermione?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this mostly written and sitting on my computer a while now, finally finished it! 
> 
> I hope you'll forgive me the tense. Since my other two stories are 1st person present tense, I'm really in that flow right now and kept falling back into that tense when I was writing this. I did my best to correct it, but I don't think I got it all--so please go easy on me. Hopefully it doesn't take you out of the story too much. 
> 
> If I could ever find the time, I'd rewrite this story in 1st person present tense. I think it'd be more fun that way. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

THURSDAY

"It's almost time to put toys away, Harry."

It was another regular night, just after dinner, we'd got home from Malfoy Manor, eaten then Daddy'd let me play for a little while, but now he was going to try to convince me that I needed to take a bath, so I would go to bed.

"But, my tower, Daddy…"

"I know. We can build it again tomorrow, or better yet the weekend. Do you remember who's coming over this weekend?"

Did I? Well yeah, I did, but I wished they weren't; Daddy's making me.

Matter of fact, a few issues were coming up I didn't like to talk about and all of them have to do with friends.

Daddy saw the pout on my face. "You're being a silly boy. You have five more minutes then toys go away."

Might as well put them away now. I won't finish my tower anyway; I decided to smash it down. "Oh. Tower smashing—that looks like fun. Can Daddy join in?"

"It's for little boys only. Sorry, Daddy." We decided to try a week off the potion. Both of us wanted to see what would happen. Daddy had actually urged me since I didn't know if I could be as good at being a little boy without it, but he had every faith I would. He'd also agreed I could be more liberal with my speech, like maybe I'd 'grown up' a little bit. He said that because of where we'd come in our relationship, it would be appropriate—if I felt ready of course.

I was the one that was unsure. I liked how we are; I didn't want anything to change, but Daddy can be very persuasive and in case I'd forgotten: He's the Daddy and I'm the little boy; what Daddy says goes.

That's sometimes inconvenient for me, but I have to accept what Daddy says.

"Daddies can't have any fun? But sometimes I play Dragon's with you and I seem to do okay with that…"

Now I felt bad, but I'd really wanted to finish smashing the tower myself. "Smashing is for babies. How 'bout Daddy cleans up?"

"Harry makes the mess and Daddy cleans it up. Why does that sound all too familiar?"  
I giggled. Daddy's funny. "Okay, Daddy. You smash, too."

"Too late for that, now I've turned into the… Tickle Monster!"  
"No! No!" I squealed and tried to get away, but Daddy's too quick and he got me. I know he's trying to distract me from my thoughts and it worked for the time being. Not to worry, he'll make me face them, but not before bedtime when I was tired.

When I was all ready for bed, Daddy took my glasses, like always and put them on the tall dresser drawers beside the golden snitch lamp and we rocked while he gave me a bottle. I was almost out before he even laid me down; he kissed Sander and I goodnight.

_So while I drift safely into dreamland, you can read my journal; browse some of the entries I haven't shared and one in particular that's hard to talk about. I don't like it much—it was a very bad day. I wrote it down, 'cause Daddy said I had to, but I don't ever like to read it. I'm going to let you read it yourself. I've also got a few more mentions of… Well, you'll see. Read those too and I'll see you another time._

Sometime Back at the Beginning

  
I don't want to write this. I wanted to forget this day ever happened 'cause I'm mad, mad, mad. I'd written letters to my friends (as previously mentioned) and I told them to stay away, but they didn't listen.

It'd been a lot to take—being Snape's baby, but I found I don't mind it so much. I just don't want my friends to know yet; I wanted to sort it out for myself. I'd never got to do that; I was usually sorting things out for other people.

I do understand their concern. I didn't really say much. All I'd told them was that I wasn't becoming an Auror and that I'd contact them soon. To me soon was a few months, to them soon was a couple of weeks.

It didn't take long for Hermione to hunt me down and she and Ron just showed up at Snape's door. They wouldn't even let him leave to get me. Ron held Snape at 'wandpoint,' most likely because Snape was allowing it, not hurting Ron for my sake—otherwise he'd have been able to warn me seeing as I was on the potty.

Yes, that's right the potty.

I was sitting in just a dragon t-shirt, holding Sander and sitting on the potty Daddy kept in the kitchen, when they barged in. When I saw Daddy at wandpoint, I stood from the potty without thinking and said: "Daddy!" It had already become natural for me to do so.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Has he got you under imperious?"  
I looked at Daddy. I was too far in the mindset not to. He answered for me. "You know Harry cannot be imperioused Miss Granger."

"Harry, what's going on?"

"What did you do to him, Snape? A potion. It's got to be a potion, right Hermione?"

I didn’t know what to do and I suddenly felt very unsafe. I hadn't been with Daddy long, but it was enough time for him weave this special cocoon around me. I didn't know until that moment just how much I was enjoying that cocoon. "Daddy?" I said reaching for him with one hand and clutching Sander in the other, all my special parts hanging out.  
"Will you let me go to him before he starts crying, Weasley?"

"Crying? Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Hermione, always quick to figure things out was already studying us both intently. "Ron… I don't know that he is on a potion… I… Let Snape go."

"What? You can't be serious. Look what he's done to our friend."

"We don't know that—"

"The papers said he owns him Hermione, owns him. He's done something and the sooner we kill Snape, Harry will be released from whatever that is—"

"Noooooo!" I shouted. "Don't kill, Daddy."

"Just wait Ron Weasley."

"All right, enough!" Daddy shouted his wand flicking into his hand with well-practiced ease. In a blink, he had Ron stuck to a chair with a silencing charm and Hermione in the chair beside him without one.

"Harry finish going pee, please."  
I nodded and sat back down with Sander, while I watched him float the two chairs with Ron and Hermione into the living room. "A moment if you will," he said to them even though they didn't really have much choice. Daddy was always polite—least he was now that the war's all over.

He returns to me. "Are you all done?" He asked.  
"Yes, Daddy. Daddy, they gonna go home?" There were already tears in my eyes. I didn't like them being here and saying things like they were going to kill my Daddy. And I wasn't ready for this at all.

"I'm afraid we have to talk to them, Dove," he said as he stood me up, wiped off my penis and put me into little boy pants.  
I reached for him. "I can't Daddy."  
He picked me up and I clutched on tight to him. "I know, it's too soon for you to leave this space—we just got you started. I don't want you to leave it, okay? Daddy says you stay a little boy for now. We'll talk to them together. Okay?"  
"Okay, Daddy."

He carried me into the living room and sat me on the couch next to him. He proceeded to explain to them about the letter he'd given me; what he'd been promised; what I'd agreed to. He also said some things I hadn't heard yet.

"Harry has come to mean a lot to me. Over the years I looked out for him, protected him and had to watch him donate his life to others. No one ever looked after him, he never got a childhood, and he never got to feel safe and loved. I left him alone after the war and I was going to until I heard what he'd decided to do with his life, so I forced his hand. I decided to collect on what I was owed. He was bonded to the four of us by the same spell, one that is an ancient spell and involves very strong protection magic; therefore I had to become some kind of authoritarian figure to him. The bond is more like a Father/Son type bond legally—but I am not _actually_ Harry's father, except perhaps in play, which I will get to momentarily. I suppose I'm more like a 'Head of House.' Either way, he has to stay with me—it makes it very hard for me to protect him without me being near him. His parents wanted to ensure that whoever took the bond would remain close to him that at least one of us would be there at all times. We all felt compelled to be near him.  
"But me, being my ever cautious-self didn't want a disobedient rug rat to take care of. We didn't know when the war would end, or who would survive and I wanted an additional clause, I wanted Harry's obedience; I did not, however want a slave. The quickest solution at the time was for the Potter's to make a 'dying request.' Thus, since I am the last man standing of that bond, all four pieces of that bond fall to me and thus Harry belongs to me, by law. Technically, I have complete say over his life, but as I said: Harry has come to mean a lot to me—even if I had to pretend to loathe him as a spy—I have only his best interests at heart.  
"I was enraged when I found out he was going to waste his life as an Auror and I would not allow that to happen. Knowing how stubborn he is, I used the letter against him. I ignited the final pieces of the bond, so I would have Ministry law as a fail safe in case he still rejected me—I was fairly sure he wouldn't."

"What was all that?" Hermione asked with a gesture to the kitchen and the potty.

"That… this," he added gesturing to me. "Is all for Harry. I know what he needs and I'm giving it to him."

Ron had been squirming the entire time; he's just lucky Daddy hadn't decided to put an Immobulus charm on him. Instead Daddy removed the Silencing charm. "It's for you, you sick perverted, arse-licker!"

I look to Daddy wide-eyed, because he'd said bad words. "It's okay, Harry.  
"Harry, what in the blimin' hell is wrong with you?"  
I didn't like his words, but it was the look in his eyes that bothered me more and I knew exactly what it was: Disgust.

On Hermione's face I clearly read: Pity. She wasn't necessarily opposed; I think she wanted to find out more before she made her judgment, and that was something, but I knew she was thinking of all the 'problems' that must have led me to this state.  
"Daddy, can I go upstairs now? Harry's tired," I told him quietly. Daddy knew I never wanted to go down for naps, so I must have been upset.  
"Oh, Dove. Just a few more minutes, okay? Daddy promises."

"Look at them, Hermione! Let's just take Harry out of here and go. We'll fix him at our place."

I curled into Daddy. "Daddy…"

"We can't take him Ron for a number of reasons, but most important—I don't think he wants to go."

"Harry doesn't know what he wants right now."

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, Harry made his decision over what he wanted with sound mind."

"Yeah. Coerced by you and some death letter."

"It was their dying wish, Ron," Hermione said.

"Whatever. Same thing. None of it was fair. Emotional blackmail's still blackmail."

"No. Mr. Weasley is correct."

Even I perk my head up from Daddy at that. Ron is staring at Daddy like he's grown two heads. "I did have an unfair advantage; but I knew I'd have to force Harry to come live with me."

"See. He's said it. He's _just blimin'_ said it. C'mon. Let's take Harry and go."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk out of here without him. Harry is staying with me."

Ron's about to say something else, but Hermione quiets him. "Shush, Ron. H-harry?" She said like she's a little bit afraid. "Do you like it here with… with your Daddy?"  
"Uh-huh, Mione."

"We can't trust that—his mind is fried with whatever Snape did to it."  
"He's acting as a child Mr. Weasley, it doesn't mean his mind has turned to mush, he can still make his own mind up about things. While I wouldn't want him making certain decisions in this mind-set, something as simple as where he'd like to go or stay he can make—believe me, you should hear him at bedtime," Daddy said the last part a little wryly.

I don't like going to bed so much.

"Well take him out of this 'mind-set' so we can talk to him normally. We want to be assured by Harry this is what he wants."

"That is ill-advised at this point Mr. Weasley."

"I don't care what you 'advise,' Snape."

"Maybe we should just go, Ron. Harry said he would contact us. We shouldn't have come here."

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore and I just wanted Ron gone. "Fine Ron. You want 'Harry' you got 'Harry,' but if you can't accept 'Little Harry' then you don't accept me! You're despicable Ron. You know… I knew you wouldn't understand. It's why I didn’t tell you. I know this is out there, apparently less so for Wizards, but in the Muggle community, you're thought of as a freak for wanting to be little. Is that what you think I am now? A freak?"

"No Harry, I—"

"I disgust you. I know. I can see it."

Ron can't say anything else. Maybe he just doesn't know what to say, I don't know, but he finally shuts his big mouth.

I was shaking with rage, and was between Big and Little Harry—it's very strange and unsettling. I wasn't sure what to do.

Lucky for me, Daddy did. "Harry, take Sander upstairs. I'll be up in a minute after I finish with this lot."

I nodded and ran, tripping over the air because I was so upset and I fell on my face. I saw Snape in my periphery, but I got up quick and ran upstairs, glad to escape.

I cried into Sander—he's my only friend now. I don't want to see Ron or Hermione ever, never, again; how could I face them? And I don't want Snape neither—I'm just a freak for him to take care of. I heard what he said; he said he did this for me, so I wouldn't waste my life. I'm sure he'd rather move on with his life, get married, have a real kid.

I'm sure he's had enough with taking care of me.

I should just leave, but I don't know where else I'd go, so I sat in the corner of the nursery and cried and cried.

Sometime later, Snape came back. I was so far out of the mind-set, I wasn't even thinking of him as Daddy, yet part of me really wanted to.

"Harry? Will you come to Daddy sweetheart?"

"You're not my Daddy."

"I'm not? Since when?"

"Since never. I heard what you said, you're just doing this for me because I'm some freak!"

"I don’t recall saying that," Daddy said calmly even though I'm yelling my head off.

"You did. You said to Ron… all that stuff."  
"I did say a lot of stuff to Ron, but I only told him that which concerns you in effort to appease him. If I'd told him the other part, he wouldn’t have believed it. Since it's none of his business, and it wouldn't have done any good, I left it out."

"Left out what other part?"

"Have you forgotten already? Daddy told you. I enjoy Age Play Mr. Potter. This is very much for me too. We both benefit, but I think only we can understand that—and those like us of course."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, as I thought about what _he_ (I don't know what to call him right now) said.

"I might have forgot you said that."

"Because you got all worked up. Didn't I promise to take care of you? Haven't I always?"

He did. He always does.

"Did they go away?"

"They're gone, but Harry? Hermione wants to write to you."

"I don’t want—"

"I know you're mad right now, but your friends care about you very much. They will find a way to understand."

I sat there and picked at Sander's scales. He complained a little, but let me since I was so upset. "I am mad at them," I agreed with Daddy. I didn't agree on the other thing though. At least not now.

"Are you mad at Daddy too?"

"No."

"Then why won't you come see me? I feel cold over here without my baby boy."

"I'm not a baby," I said though I kind of felt like a baby. I was really confused. Snape had said it was a bad idea to rip me out of the mind-set like that, when I'd only just begun to get used to everything. I couldn't even decide on what to call him and continued to go back and forth.

"Okay, well I'm going to sit right here beside you then."

I wasn't sure what to do and I kind of wish he would just tell me. I looked to Sander for help. _See? He's not abandoning you, you're abandoning him._

I should have known not to count on Sander. He was helpful while I cried, but now he's just his surly self.

Instead I said the first thing that came to mind. "They were mean."

"I know they were, sweetheart. But they were just scared; give them time."

I nodded into Sander who was still looking at me disapprovingly. I should probably go to him. I want to. I want him to scoop me up into his arms. I have to check something first. "I'm still a freak."

"Okay, that's enough."

Whether I want him to, or not, he picks me up, my legs automatically go around him, but I kept Sander between us.

"You aren't to repeat that young man. I'm not even going to give it attention. You know you're not a freak. And yes I know about your relatives calling you a freak. This is to address that as well."

"But—"

"Ah, ah, ah. I know we've much more to work on before you believe that, but you're not to say it, understood?"

"You can't tell me what to do, Snape."

"Is that what you're supposed to call me?"

"No, but—"

"What happens when you don't call me Daddy?"

I mumbled the answer into Sander.

"Harry gets a spanking," he said a little louder for me. "Daddy's willing to let it go one time, because you've had a bad day."

I nodded, but that's all I can offer right now. What Daddy's doing is working though, I snuggled into him. "Can I… Can I have a nap? An'… an' my soother?"

"I think that's a good idea. Let's get you settled with a bottle and your soother."

I nodded again, but I felt a bit like I couldn’t breathe.

"Harry, it's going to be okay. I promise you—do you need a spanking?"

Daddy asked that like it's something I might want.

I shook my head. "I… Daddy you're going to… We're going to rock, right?"

"That's what I meant baby. We'll get you a bottle and rock. Your soother will be for after, okay?"

I nodded. We rocked a long time even after my bottle and Daddy sung to me in his deep, deep voice. It took two days for him to make me all better after that catastrophe.

~SATURDAY~

"No! I-I-I don't want to get dre-essed!" I said as I cried; big fat tears rolled down my cheeks.

Daddy had to take a deep breath. "Harry James, Daddy really doesn't want to spank you today, but I'm starting to think you need one."

No. I just wanted him. I sat on the floor and raised my arms. He rolled his eyes. "U-u-up, Dahhdeee…"

I was completely naked; he'd just taken my diaper off after he'd found me awake. I knew what today was and it made me throw everything out of my crib; my soother, my blanket; even Sander.

He knew why I was upset. He indulged me and picked me up, but I could tell he was deciding on whether or not he should spank me; Daddy said they help for calming sometimes.

I cried as he walked and swayed and bounced me a little. "What's will all the fuss my Harry?"

"I don't want anyone to come over. Please Daddy."

He sighed heavy. "I know, baby, but it's the right time. I think Daddy has to decide yes even if Harry doesn't want to. I thought you said you wanted to show them little Harry?"

"Nu-uh. Not no more."

"But remember? Daddy said we could finger paint today and you could show them how we play."

Finger painting is messy. He only let me do that kind of stuff if it was special. I perked up a bit. "And, Daddy said we'd bake cookies with chocolate chips this morning you could give to your friends. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Actually, now that he reminded me, it kind of did.

"But if Harry really doesn't think he can do this…"

"No, wait. I can do it, Daddy. I can do it."

"Well, if you're sure."

Daddy helped me get a diaper and get dressed in a pair of overalls and a shirt with a golden snitch on it. We baked the cookies, but I still felt nervous. The last time was a complete disaster. I was trying to be brave, but the whole time I should have been having fun with Daddy, I was thinking and that made more tears roll down my face.

"Oh, Dove. Everything will be all right, Daddy promises."

A while later, there's a knock at the door. I had thought they'd come by floo. I followed close to Daddy's feet to the door, the crinkle of my diaper reminded me of just how little I was.

It's Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked jubilant, like she was excited to see me; Ron looked unsure. Either way, it was already better than last time. I gave a shy smile from behind Daddy. "Aren't you going to invite your friends in, Harry?"

"Uh-huh, Daddy. You gonna come play with me 'Mione and Ron?"

"I'd love to Harry," she said and took my hand. Ron followed us, but he didn't say a word.

I brought Hermione into my playroom, where we'd (Daddy and I) set up paints and shirts so we wouldn't get too dirty. "Wow, Harry. What do we do with all of this?"

I giggled. Hermione's real smart, she should already know what it's for. "For painting."

"But there aren't any brushes."

"Daddy said we get to paint with fingers today!"

"He did? Aren't we lucky."

Hermione mentioned in her letters she had been doing some research on Age Play and must have been dying to show me what she learned. Knowing Hermione, I'll bet she'd probably read every book and article on Age Play she could get her hands on. I wouldn't doubt that she'd interviewed other Age Players in preparation for today. She can't help wanting to do well and today would be like the test of all her learned skills. Not to mention; if she was willing to do all that, she must love me a whole lot. I could just see her getting Ron to warm up to the idea by spoon-feeding him what she learned the same way she used to make us learn Hogwarts a History.

Ron's still quiet.

Hermione gave an 'A' plus performance and we have fun painting with our fingers.

Ron watched, but didn't participate.

"What else do you and Daddy do all day Harry?" Hermione asked when we were finished. Daddy had to clean me all up; I got paint on my face and of course it's all over my hands—thankfully the paint shirt protected my clothes. Normally Daddy would let me finger paint in just a diaper.

So I took Hermione through my whole routine; morning to night; even showed her my playroom _and_ nursery. I introduced her to Sander.

"Wow. You even have a Dragon, Harry?"

"Uh-huh. His name's Sander. He's a grouch lots of the time." Sander didn't like that I said that and glowered at me. "Well, it's true Sander."

Hermione giggled.

_"I like her little Harry. You didn't tell me you had such attractive friends. Do you think she'd let me rest in her cave?"_

I glared at him. "That's not nice, Sander!"

He laughed.

"What did he say, Harry?"

"It isn't nice. I can't say."

"That's fine, Harry. Do you play lots with your dragon, Harry?"

"No. He's for sleeping time or if I'm having a bad day. Otherwise he gets smelly and has to go in the washer machine. Last time his eye got ripped off."

"That's not going to happen again, Harry," Daddy added, sternly, probably sensing me getting upset about it.

"Oh?" Hermione said looking at me. Daddy gave me a look saying for me to explain. I know he just wanted me to say it, to make sure I knew too.

"Daddy used a special spell that stuck his eyes on better. He won't lose them no more."

"Wow. That's a nice thing for Daddy to do—going to all that trouble for you." She looked pointedly at Ron.

"Uh-huh! He loves me," I said proudly.

Ron sat quietly in my rocking chair the whole time. I kept trying to sneak looks at his face; he didn't look mad or disgusted this time; maybe just sad. I know what would cheer him up. "Daddy and I baked cookies. Daddy? We have cookies now please?"

"You may. In just a moment. Would you excuse us?" He said to my friends. They left and Daddy asked, "do you have a wet diaper for me Harry?"

I looked at my feet, 'cause I did have a wet diaper, but I know I'm supposed to tell Daddy. "Uh-huh, Daddy," I said in a small voice.

"Come along then," he said and lifted me to the change table. He made quick work of my diaper, but I could tell he wasn't pleased. My eyes got tears in them.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I said with my feet in the air, Daddy holding my ankles as he swapped the soiled diaper for a clean one.

"Why does Daddy need to know when your diaper is wet?"

"Because I could get an icky rash."

"That's right. It's important, we've been over this many times." He hasn't done up my diaper yet.

"But my friends are here…"

"I still want you to tell me. I know today is already a big step, but you've done things far larger than this; you've used the potty in front of your uncle Lucius, you've drank breast milk. You can do this too. I'm afraid you've earned a spanking, Harry."

I nodded with a sniffle. He lifted me off the diaper he'd laid out for me; my naked legs looped around his waist. Daddy brought me to the chair he kept in my nursery just for this purpose and put me over his knee. I was a short spanking, I've had far worse—like that bedtime spanking a short while ago, but the shame I felt, knowing I was getting spanked for something I could have easily avoided was what was making me the most upset. Daddy's right, I was just being silly. It was more important I tell him.

When Daddy stood me up, I could feel my bottom stinging a little. "Go calm yourself in the corner, Daddy will be right back."

I stood there, sniffling and rubbing my bottom a bit (even though I'm not really supposed to). Daddy wasn't gone long. "Okay, baby boy. Come see Daddy."

I ran to him. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You're forgiven baby boy." Daddy got me diapered; re-dressed and brought me downstairs where Ron and Hermione were waiting at the kitchen table. Daddy put me in my high-chair; Ron's eyes on me the whole time.

"W-what happened? Harry's eyes are all red, Hermione," Ron said. Finally.

"Harry. Go ahead and tell your friends what just happened, so they don't pull their wands on me again."

But I'm over being spanked and I knew Daddy was going to get the cookies, I wanted to see them, so I craned my head over in his direction.

"You getting the cookies, Daddy?"

"Harry. What did I just ask you to do?"

I sighed resting my cheek into one hand. "Daddy spanked me; just a little."

Ron looked to her meaningfully. She gave him the 'shut up Ron,' eyes in return—I know I've seen them lots. "I'm sure it was for a good reason, wasn't it Harry?"

"Uh-huh. Harry's supposed to tell Daddy when… when my diaper's wet, else I'll get an icky rash. I didn't tell him."

"See Ron? Rashes aren't nice, are they Harry?"

"Nu-huh."

Ron's lips straightened into a line, but he doesn't say anything else. Daddy smiled at me proudly as he handed me a cookie. "Good boy, Harry." He ruffled my messy hair.

I ate my cookie with full on baby enthusiasm. Or maybe, closer to the enthusiasm of a toddler, but no matter what age I acted, I'd still be Daddy's baby. My cookie was gone way too fast, but I noticed Ron hadn't touched his; it gave me an idea. "Daddy, my cookie went away too fast."

"It did?" Daddy stayed over by the counters and was pretending to be busy. I knew he was just trying to give me visiting time with my friends.

"Uh-huh. I think Ron took my cookie Daddy."

Ron squints his eyes at me.

"He did?" Daddy inspected Ron's plate and the untouched cookie. "He did! Ron Weasley, give the baby back his cookie this instant."

"What? Hey! I didn't take his cookie. He's lying. This cookie's mine. He's just trying to weasel extra cookies."

"Harry. Is that true?"

"No, Daddy. He took it, he must have used his magic."

I could see Hermione was trying to hide her smile. She caught on to Daddy and I right away.

"Give the baby his cookie, Mr. Weasley. Now."

"You little toddler brat!" Ron said as he handed me what was left of his cookie. I knew chocolate chip was Ron's favorite. When he looked up and saw we were all looking at him with big smiles, his eyes went wide. "Hey!" We all laughed; Ron cracked a smile.

I winked at him as I munched on his cookie.

After we ate our fill of cookies and milk, which Daddy said was an extra special lunch just for today, I took Ron to show him my dragons and knights. I felt brave enough to grab his hand. He was still uncertain, but he let me lead him.

"So, you, uh, play with these?"

"Uh-huh. And one time I played with Draco the horrible and he made my knights be squires and get him all the gold and he didn't even use his manners."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "What a smarmy Malfoy brat. I'll tell you what we're going to do," he said as he looked around. I think he was checking to make sure Daddy hadn't followed. I'm pretty sure he stayed with Hermione in the kitchen as I led Ron away. "You have to swear you won't tell… your daddy. I don't want to get spanked."

I giggled at that. Ron's funny. I shook my head.

Ron looked around some more, but this time in my toy box. "Ahhh, this'll do." It's a little figurine of a man who looks like he has yellow hair. "In our game, baby Malfoy is going to be _our_ servant. We'll make him cut the Dragon's toe nails, polish all the armor, and clean up all the horse dung, what do you think lil' Harry?"

I laughed some more. Yeah, Daddy would not like our game. It might get me a time out—I'm not supposed to make fun of Little Draco, but it's too much fun to play with Ron. And besides, Draco's mean sometimes—I don't feel that bad.

I had so much fun playing the secret Draco game with Ron, I didn't notice when Daddy and Hermione came into the room.

"Hmmm… Somebody's rubbing their eyes," Daddy commented.

I knew what that meant. "Nooo, Daddy. We're playing." I left out the name of the game, but looked at Ron conspiratorially.

"I'm afraid it's time for Harry's nap."

What is Daddy's problem? I thought he wanted me to play with Ron. Why's he ruining it? "But Daddy…"

"I was wrong. It's well passed your naptime; clearly you're a tired little boy to tell Daddy no so many times."

I pouted on the floor. I don't want a nap.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll come back—it's probably time for us to go anyway."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes again, starting to cry a little.

"Upsie daisy," Daddy said and lifted me to him. "We can walk your friends to the door."

"Kay," I whimpered as I latched onto Daddy.

"Goodbye, Harry," Hermione said. "Thanks for showing me your dragon."

Yeah. My pervert Dragon. You learn something new everyday. "Bye, 'Mione. Thanks for coming."

Ron still looked a bit uncertain, I don't think he 'gets' it, but Age Play is not for everyone to 'get.' His acceptance is all I needed and I know I have it. "Good to see you Harry. And you tell Draco to play nice next time, or he'll answer to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Official Update on the Progress of this story 12/3/2015:** I WILL finish. This story is _not_ abandoned, but when it will be finished and when the next chapter will be updated are question marks. Sadly, my muse for this story is not around, since I'm musing hardcore Winchesters right now. 
> 
> But never fear, I've left this story and come back many times. Likely when my muse comes back, I'll finish is all in one go. 
> 
> I have been enjoying reading the comments. Knowing people like the story does perk its muse. Thank you all!


	24. The End of Some Things and Beginning of Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Well look what we got, finally a chapter. It is thanks to the most recent fairy clapping by Iloveyou0418, djaddict, fuzzyhamish and Oscar_Wilde_and_Free that has helped bring my muse back to life on this. I did have the beginning of this written for awhile but it sat, unfinished, in my computer.
> 
> I have to tell a story before the story. 
> 
> When I began posting this, I was new to posting publicly. I had a complete plot and journey in mind. But I allowed public opinion to sway me, which was completely my fault. The place I took the story was not where the characters wanted to go and because of that, my muse dropped it. Sadly, I'm a slave to my muse, as are many writers and I can only write what it wants. That's why no chapters. Anyway, this next chapter, I just let the characters take over. You get their story. 
> 
> Because of this, I feel I should state a **warning**. This is not and never was intended to be an instruction manual on ABDL. It's pure fantasy and I hope it will be enjoyed as such. I refuse to put tags like "bad ABDL/BDSM" etiquette, because A) I don't feel that's for me to decide and B) I'm not trying to make this any particular way, it's just the story as told by the characters. Please don't necessarily do what my characters do in RL. If ABDL is something you're interested in and have never explored, please use this to fill a fantasy only and find an experienced partner to guide you through that journey :-)
> 
> If you feel you can enjoy it as such, please proceed. If not, I'm okay with those who press "X". I've had both much love for this story and much backlash. 
> 
> If this is enjoyed the way it is, I will write more as I did have a couple more chapters in mind ... but if not, this happens to be a good place to end the story, so I will. 
> 
> I would like to thank every one who has supported me with this story. It was a fun exploration for me and I felt I got out of it what I was looking for. I hope y'all did too. 
> 
> Much Love,  
> Mock

Some days were just baby days. Daddy and I didn't feel like we had to define it, but we both knew when they were. I wouldn't walk, I would crawl and I wouldn't talk much, I would suck on my pacifier and look up at him with the twinkling wonder of an infant and it was genuine.

Daddy knew on those days to dress me in a shirt and a diaper and he would chatter to me as he did whatever he needed to do, but I didn't answer him back. I would happily crawl along behind him and when he stopped; I would explore whatever room we were in, (providing he let me; sometimes he thought it would be better for me to be in my playpen) and find a game to keep me occupied 'till Daddy moved to the next room. I was good at it, seeing as I had, so much practice being a baby at Miss Ward's. I came to like being a baby.

I never knew what would trigger those kinds of days and it didn't matter—all that mattered was for Daddy to be there for me, keep me safe; make me feel loved. I didn't even need the potion anymore; Daddy was right, I was a natural at this; I always wanted it to be like this.

Once Daddy said that I might feel differently someday and I lost it thinking that meant he wanted to get rid of me. He rocked me for hours after that, with Sander and me frantically sucking my soother; apologizing. He hadn't meant it like he wanted to get rid of me, just that I may want to be big sometimes, someday in the distant future.

I still didn't get it and the more he talked about it, trying to explain himself, the more I thought he'd had enough of our special kind of lifestyle, so he just stopped and hasn’t mentioned that again. He said something to himself, that maybe I wasn't 'ready.' I heard him.

Well I'd never be ready—I was certain of that. He'd better be prepared to be my daddy a long time.

On other days, I would be more of a toddler. Playing with bigger kid stuff, talking to Daddy about things, getting him to watch what I was doing.

One day, while I was in my highchair, he said, "Harry, I have some news, but I want to make sure it's okay with you first."

I was busy finger feeding myself ham; I stopped a minute. "What, Daddy?"

"As you know this school year is almost up, but what I haven't told you, is I've given Minerva my notice. This is my last year at the school. I've taken on a new job I can do from home, I'll be supplying St. Mungo's with some of their trickier potions; I was recommended by Dr. Shannon.

I smiled really big. "You're going to stay home with Harry now?"

"Yes."

"All the time?"

"All the time, but Harry, you realize this means you won't go to Malfoy Manor everyday, yes?"

Oh. I didn't know how to feel about that. Miss Ward was strict, but I'd come to depend on her stern guidance. The special milk weirded me out at first, but I'd grown used to our time together. I wouldn't miss Mary. After a particular incident that occurred some time ago, we found an amicable place. Neither of us liked the other, but got along enough to get through the days. Still don't want to play with her though.

With Draco it's touch and go. Some days we're the best of friends and others, we just got the other into trouble. "Sometimes, I can still see her, Daddy?"

"Of course. I'll need a babysitter sometimes and if you want, we can stop by for tea. But Harry, unfortunately, that means no more milk."

Oh. I didn't know how to feel about that either. That time of day had become special; she usually sang me a song while I suckled; the rocking motion of the chair put me to sleep.

"But, Daddy, you'll feed me bottles?"

"Of course, but Harry, you'll have to spend some little time in your playpen. Daddy's not going to let you roam around his potion's lab; it's dangerous."

"Okay, Daddy."

The last day I would go to Malfoy Manor and the end of Daddy's school year came quickly. Daddy dressed me in a onesie with snitches on it and he carted me through the floo, to see Miss Ward. "Ah, well there's my wee one. Come now, it's time for your feeding isn't it?"

I looked to Daddy. "Go ahead Harry." He passed me off to Miss Ward who pulled down the top of her dress for me when I nuzzled it like a little birdie. "There's a good bunny. I've got him now Severus." For the last time, I enjoyed the quiet of the morning with my nanny. Eventually, Mary woke and had to be fed. Little Draco came running in, screaming like a banshee. I was playing with Sander at Miss Ward's feet, sucking my soother.

"I have to go pee!" he demanded. "I can't hold it, can't hold it!"

She stood up and put Mary down. "I'll be right back. Come along Draco. My word. You don't have to scream like you're being skinned alive." Draco got two well-placed smacks to his bottom as she frog-marched him out of the nursery.

Mary popped her soother immediately. "I'm not sorry you're going—I want my mama to myself," she said. "But I don't hate you, understand? I just hated you getting to use my mama like I do. I don't like to share."

I get it. Thinking about sharing my daddy with another baby would make me mad too. I nodded. "Sorry." I was still afraid of getting spanked by Miss Ward. She could spank very hard. If Mary wanted to take the chance, I'd leave that up to her; I wouldn't have minded seeing her get spanked. I was happy to finally make up and I was sorry I took her time with her mama, but she kind of deserved to get spanked.

She didn't though. By the time Miss. Ward came back she was playing happily with her doll.

HPSS

When I reached my first birthday, my first as a little, Daddy had a small party for me. Hermione and Ron came as well as Lucius and Draco. Miss Ward and Mary were invited, but couldn't make it.

I was dressed in a green, short-sleeved onesie with a silver snake on it for Daddy with my diaper underneath. Daddy insisted I have a mid-morning nap before the guests arrived saying he didn't want me to be tired and cranky while they were here. He wasn't going to have it and wasn't afraid to put me straight over his lap for a spanking and then down for a nap while they were here if need be. I decided the mid-morning nap was a small sacrifice.

I waited in my crib when I woke without calling for Daddy. I wanted some thinking time alone. _You're worried about how your friends will be with each other,_ Sander said not beating around the bush.

"Am not, Sander," I whispered hoping Daddy wouldn't hear.

_If you're not you should be. Draco and Ron hate each other._

"Shut up Sander!" I said too loud.

"Harry, what's all the ruckus?" Daddy came flying in with his black robes flowing behind him.

"Sander isn't being nice, Daddy."

"Well it's time to get up now anyway, your friends are going to be here," he said as he lifted me out of the crib. I left Sander behind. He'd just try to hit on Hermione the whole time anyway. Daddy freshened me up, by wiping my face with a warm cloth and helping me put my glasses on.

"Everything okay, Dove?"

"Sander said …are Draco and Ron gonna fight?"

"Most certainly not. If they do, they can spend time in the naughty corner. I don't care who's little and who's not."

I curled into Daddy and laughed in his shoulder.

**

Everyone's downstairs waiting for me. There were balloons and presents and a big cake. It had a big dragon on it, which reminded me of Sander, alone upstairs. Maybe I should ask Daddy to get him. He really shouldn’t miss my first birthday.

Daddy put me down on the grass, which tickled my bare legs and was quite pleasant a feeling, which combined nicely with the fresh breeze, but I was going to stay close to him no matter how many times he tried to run around and do stuff for the party, like refresh the punch and put out more food. "Harry, why don't you see if Draco will play with you for a bit? Daddy has to get Lucius his fancy drink."

"But Daddy," I whined. "I wanna stay with you."

I reached my arms up to him, expecting to be picked up, but instead, he crouched down to my level and pushed my hair back. "C'mon now Dove, these are your friends. Why don't you go say hi to Hermione? She wants to come over to babysit you, you know."

_She does?_

"Kay, Daddy," I said around my soother. Before he was gone, I tugged on his robes.

"Yes, love?"

"I can please have Sander?"

"I thought you were put out with him?"

I wasn't sure how to explain it to him. I was put out with him, but I also didn't want him to miss my birthday. "Accio, Sander," Daddy said, not making me explain. In seconds, Sander flew to my arms, I squeezed him tight. "There, that better?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Daddy." I was a good boy and remembered my manners. Daddy made sure to tell me so.

"Okay then. I'll be back, you go find Hermione."

It took a couple of long minutes, staring around the party to get the courage. Uncle Lucius was giving Draco a quiet dressing down for not behaving himself, which led me to think that he was little today, but perhaps he was trying to hide it. I was wondering how he would behave in front of Ron and Hermione. But there are firm rules, when you need to be little, you're little. Neither Daddy nor Uncle Lucius will put up with behaviors that are simply derived from needing to be a little boy, when we could just _be_ little boys. After all, it's nothing to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with being little in front of friends. Friends should understand even if the rest of the world doesn't.

And on that topic, Daddy said there were ways of being little in public. Quiet ways. He also said he's got no compunction spanking me in public if I need to be. Something he proved when he took me to the park for the first time as a little. I had to make sure to hold his hand, but we looked like any other couple that might be taking a stroll.

No one could see the diaper I wore underneath my overalls, but it seemed to crinkle louder than usual. I didn't crawl and I didn't bring Sander, but I still felt like everyone was watching me. I squirmed and bit my lip, my tongue looking for the soother that wasn't there. It was hard not to put my thumb in my mouth. Daddy would have been okay with me doing that, but I wasn't.

From the outside, no one would have been able to tell I was little, but I knew and that knowing gave me that embarrassed feeling, that squiggly buzz. It wasn't altogether unpleasant and any unpleasantness or discomfort, only served to heighten that squiggly buzz. The not so nice parts of the experience made the nice parts even better, if that makes any sense at all.

Then Daddy gave me a push. "Let's go play on the swings, Harry."

"B-but, Daddy," I whimpered quietly. "They're gonna see."

"They're going to see a little boy get a good spanking if he doesn't do what Daddy says."

That got me moving to the swings. Daddy had to push me sometimes, to do things; he coaxed me to try the things he knew would be good for me.

I let him lead me to the swings. I sat down and looked back at Daddy, who was behind me. "Just relax and have fun. I'm going to push you." And he did. He pushed me and pushed me 'till I was flying and giggling. People did look, but I was having so much fun, I didn't care.

"Again, Daddy. Again."

We did all kinds of things, the slide, the merry-go-round; Daddy even chased me through the rocks. I was able to let go and have fun, so much fun, that when it was time to go home, I didn't want to. I crossed my arms and stomped my foot. "Harry, stop this behavior at once. It's time to go home and time for your nap by the looks of it."

Nap. That was a gauntlet and something I decided to throw a fit over. I threw myself down on the rocks, kicking and screaming and crying. Suddenly, I didn't care who saw what and neither did Daddy. After a couple attempts to calm me down, he simply picked me up and gave me several good spanks to my bottom. The jeans and diaper offered some protection, but the swats were enough to end my tantrum. When Daddy stood me up, I was fully aware of all the eyes on me. Thankfully, Daddy took us home, but unlucky for me my spanking wasn't over. I should have expected as much.

He removed my overalls and diaper and proceeded to give me a big spanking for throwing a huge tantrum. I napped with a sore bottom that day.

But back to now. Remembering how brave I was that day and how much all of that eased my feelings over being little in front of people (though each time is still with some amount of trepidation) I crawled my way over to Hermione who was standing with Ron and tugged on her pants-leg. "Well hello, you!" She reached down, murmured the feather-light charm and picked me up. I curled into her, Sander as a buffer between her chest and mine—which Sander enjoyed a bit too much if you asked me. "Don't you look smart in your sweet outfit?"

"It's a snake, Hermione. It should be a Lion," Ron complained.

"Daddy," I told her.

"That's right. Ron, it's for his daddy. Harry likes stuff that's for his daddy, don't you, sweetheart?"

I nodded into her shoulder. Maybe it would be okay for her to babysit me. Hermione rocked me side to side and the sway felt nice. I felt safe. Really I did, which is why I can't explain why I began to cry.

"H-Harry, c'mon now mate. It will all be all right," Ron said concerned.

That made me cry harder. I sobbed as Hermione rocked and petted my hair. "Oh c'mon Harry. C'mon Mate," he tried again.

Still I cried.

Eventually, I felt a tug on Sander's tail. "Hey now, shove off ... Sander is it?"

That pulled me out of Hermione's shoulder. Sniff. "Yeah."

"Well I thank you to take your filthy mitts off my woman's breasts, Mr., er, Sander."

I knew it. I knew Sander would try to make a move on Hermione. "Bad, dragon," I said."

_"He's a lying, liar. I did not violate the lady. I wanted to, but I did not. You're the one pressing me into her. It would be a crime not to enjoy it."_

"Naughty, dragon," Ron said. I giggled. "I ought to spank you." I laughed louder and held Sander out to Ron.

_"Hey! What are you doing? I demand you release me this instant!"_

That just made me laugh harder. Ron took Sander and gave him a few spanks on his green, furry bottom. "There. I'll bet it's because dragons are related to snakes, makes you Slytherin and not to be trusted."

"What is going on over here?" Daddy said, returning from getting Uncle Lucius his drink.

"Sander is getting spanked. He's a naughty Slyth'rin."

Daddy reached out his arms and pulled me into them. I went gratefully. "Is he now? What did he do this time?"

_"Nothing. I've been falsely accused."_ No one seemed to have heard him. 

"Well hopefully it's sorted," said Daddy not waiting for an answer. "It's time for you to have a bottle then we're going to have cake and presents."

Ron passed a grouchy Sander back to me. I hugged him hoping to cheer him up. I liked hugs after spankings and I figured he'd appreciate it too. _"Okay, enough. I'm all right. It wasn't even a real spanking."_ I squeezed him more anyway. He growled some more, but eventually settled comfortably in my arms.

Daddy carried me away and to the kitchen as I kissed the grumbly dragon on the head. "Are you having a good birthday, Dove?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy?"

"Yes baby boy?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, Harry."

HPSS

Daddy set me back on the grass, so I could drink my bottle. I tilted my head back enough to get some milk out and eventually rolled onto my back and into the soft grass, suckling. I inhaled the fresh scents of lilac, roses and honeysuckle. Sander sat beside me, finally over his spanking and we watched the party together. Ron and Hermione were talking to Daddy, so I turned my head to look at Uncle Lucius and Draco. That got their attention. Uncle Lucius made his way over, Draco following close behind, dragging his feet.

He swirled his drink before taking a sip then floated it over to the table with a bit of wandless magic. "Happy birthday, Harry Potter. Are you being a good boy?"

I nodded my head, very solemnly, into the grass and continued to suck my bottle like the good boy I was. Little Draco looked down at me with disdain and crossed arms. "Daddy, I want to go home. I demand you take me home this instant! Why I have to be at a little baby's birthday is beyond me. None of those presents are even for me."

"I've had quite enough of your attitude young man." Without worrying about the other guests, Uncle Lucius pulled Draco to the side, pulled up his robes to reveal the absence of any trousers, pulled down his pants and gave him five hard spanks on his bare bottom.

Draco moved to cover his red bum, as Uncle Lucius released him. He rubbed. "Ow!"

"I hope that will behoove you to behave yourself," Uncle Lucius said as he helped Draco pull up his pants and fix his robes. "If not, you can be sure there will be plenty more where that came from. Now be nice to Harry on his birthday. Remember, Daddy said he'd take you to buy whatever toys you want afterward? As if you need anymore toys," Uncle Lucius muttered underneath his breath.

"Fine. You want to play a game, Harry?"

The bottle squelched as I pulled it away. "Drinkin' my bottle nice for Daddy."

"Right. You have to do everything your daddy says. Fine. I'll wait, but I'm hungry. I'm getting something to eat. C'mon Daddy," he demanded.

"The nerve of that boy," Uncle Lucius said. "Will you be all right here, Harry? Would you like to come with us?"

Did I? The relationship with Uncle Lucius had been uneasy. Never mind what happened during my time at Hogwarts, but he'd never been particularly warm even this past year. But I had learned some things about Uncle Lucius. He was just … that way. I decided it was his way of protecting those he cared about, with firm discipline. Whenever he asked if I'm being a good boy, it's his way of saying I matter to him. His fastidious ways are not malicious, even if they might come across that way.

It's a big deal he invited me to come along with him. I remained lying on the grass and reached my bottle-free hand up. "Look how spoiled you are," he said. As if Draco wasn't. If I didn't know better, I'd say Uncle Lucius liked spoiling his little boy and his little nephew too. "All right. Just this once, understand?"

I nodded as he picked me up, whispering the feather-light charm. "I suppose we'll have to bring your troublesome dragon as well?"

I nodded. "Okay, but you'd best continue drinking your bottle, else I'll tell your daddy you were misbehaving."

I popped my bottle back into my mouth and squished into Uncle Lucius's torso. He was every bit as hard as he looked, but surprisingly, not cold. There was a faint warmth to him if you searched deep enough. As he carried me over to the food table, he wiped bits of grass and dirt off me. "I would never allow you to roll around in the grass like that if I was your daddy and if I caught you doing that, I'd give you a big spanking. Feel lucky I’m not."

"Thank you," I said to him smiling.

He used his large, manicured hand to attempt fixing up my hair and for half a second, smiled at me fondly. "That's a good boy, Harry. Let's get my terrible brat something to eat."

"Spanking?" I said pointing toward him.

"Agreed. He could use a better spanking than the one he just had. We'll see what we can do about that too."

HPSS

When it was finally time for cake, I made my way back to Daddy, thankfully. I was starting to get exhausted with all the socializing. I loved my friends, but sometimes, you just needed Daddy. Hermione had to bring out the cake and set it in front of me, one lone candle burned in the center. "Look Daddy! I can't touch that, though. Fire isn't for little boys."

Every one laughed at that, except Draco who glared, still jealous that it was my birthday and not his. "Yes, that's right my Harry, but it is your job to blow it out and make a wish."

_Wish? What would I wish?_

I nodded after thinking on it a moment, took a deep breath and blew. Everyone clapped. And while Ron did give Draco a few dirty looks, he didn't approach him, but he was keeping a close eye on him in case he didn't play nice with me. Draco didn't start trouble with Ron, for fear of being spanked even more embarrassingly than he was earlier by his daddy. Every one got along the whole time. Sander had me all worried about nothing. 

HPSS

Later, when Daddy was rocking me to sleep, I had to tell him something. "Thank you for the party, Daddy."

"Of course my Harry. You deserve to have birthday parties."

He's a good Daddy, always telling me that I deserved good things. "I-I wished to always be your little boy." I was a bit nervous to tell him that, partly because you're not supposed to tell wishes if you want them to come true, but I was too afraid to keep it inside. I couldn't wait to see if it would come true, I needed Daddy to tell me it would.

Daddy ran his hand through my hair (it felt so big), rocking his chair, shushing me. Without realizing, I had started crying. "Harry, Harry love, you will always be my little boy, okay?"

"A-always?"

"Yes. Remember I told you? As long as you want. If that's always then it's always."

I wiped my eyes with my free hand. Daddy reached out to help me. "Come on now, no more tears. We have a big day tomorrow. It's time you closed your eyes and went to sleep."

"Okay Daddy, but you always say tomorrow's a big day and we just end up hanging around."

"Well that is a very big day to me. I'm old. There is much enjoyment in, _hanging around_ for us old people."

I giggled.

"Now, I think someone is trying to stall his bedtime and he'd better close his eyes, or else."

I giggled again, quietly and snuggled further into Daddy closing my eyes.


	25. Wizards Should Talk to Stuffed Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half want to put a warning for this chapter, but the other part of me says, meh, they read this far and this chapter is pretty tame by comparison. So I'm just gonna say: Read at your own Risk, blah, blah, blah, read tags, blah, blah, blah, I think you'll like it anyway, blah, blah blah, you kinky fuckers, blah, blah, blah, I love y'all.

Things changed when Daddy decided to stay home and make potions for St. Mungo's, rather than teach at Hogwarts. Daddy seemed busy.

~**~

I was supposed to be having a nap. Especially since I was now confined to the playpen Daddy set up for me in his potion's lab. I was getting underfoot, at least that's what Daddy said. But I was only trying to get him to pick me up for some cuddles. We hadn't cuddled since last night. A bit irritated, Daddy placed me in the pen with a firm admonishment, which included a swat to my diapered backside for my troubles. I supposed he did warn me not to leave the blanket and I did almost cause him to trip into his vat of potions ingredients, but I just wanted to see him.

I'd rather watch Daddy, so instead of sleeping, I was on my side, soother in my mouth, snuggled under my blanket, but very awake and observing him. He looked busy as he bustled about, adding this and that, stress etched in the corners of his eyes, and straight-lipped with dedication. I could hear the potion as it bubbled and there was a feint musky odor.

Normally, Daddy would have noticed by now that I was still awake, but not today. It made me more than a little sad to think that I wasn't someone Daddy wanted to spend his time with anymore. Part of me knew this was a silly thought, Daddy had spent a long time explaining to me that if he was to work from home, I would need to be somewhere that was both safe and out of the way. He didn't want to limit me to just the playpen, but I would have to behave myself. Sometimes it was hard. Daddy tried to reassure me that it wasn't that he didn't want to play with me, but he had to get the orders filled for the hospital.

I took my soother out. "D-Daddy? How long 'till it's done?"

"A certain someone is supposed to be napping. Close your eyes and go to sleep, else you can have the spanking you should have got for almost turning Daddy into a potato lizard."

I stuffed my soother back in my mouth, and tried not to let Daddy hear me huff. I didn't like the playpen, even if it was better than a spanking. Daddy gave hurt-y spankings on bare bottoms.

When I thought Daddy wasn't looking anymore, I peeked one eye open and then the other. He was back to focusing on his potion, so I chanced pushing the blanket down and off. _You're on your way to a spanking,_ Sander said, sounding as he usually did, high and mighty.

"I'm not," I said in a whispered voice, so Daddy wouldn't hear me.

_Don't say I didn’t warn you._

When I made my way out of the blanket Daddy had put on me, I crawled over to the edge and pulled myself up to standing. From there, I marveled at Daddy. I know how smart he is, but watching him in action like this was something else. I wished I could help him, but potions are not for little boys.

I lost track of how long I watched him and slowly, my eyes began to droop.

Next I knew, I woke up in the playpen, snuggled into Sander. He might have been a know-it-all, but he was a good cuddler. I stretched and yawned and noticed Daddy staring at me. I gave him a big smile.

"I was waiting for my boy to wake up," he said.

That's when I remembered he was too busy for me today. Tears filled my eyes. "I waited and waited for you, Daddy," I said and sniffled.

"Oh Dove, come here." He lifted me out and pulled me to him. I, of course, snuggled in immediately. "All will be well, how about you and I have a snack and then we'll play a game?"

We did those things, but after, he needed to work on yet more potions. This time, I was not so generous. "No, no, no, Daddy. Harry doesn't want to play by his own self!"

"Excuse me, little boy?" he said with a look on his face that made me wince and back into the corner of my playpen.

Wisely, I stopped my temper tantrum, but I couldn't help the sniffling or the tears and Daddy knew that, so he ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, Daddy."

"I know it's hard, but once I fill this order, I'll have several days for just you and I."

"I know, Daddy," I said, but it may have come out all pitiful and wretched.

For the rest of the night I behaved myself and played with my toys, but by dinner, we were both too exhausted to play that much. Daddy put me to bed early and I didn't complain.

The next morning, as I rubbed at my eyes and Daddy performed my morning routine, which included changing my diaper and getting me dressed in a t-shirt and little boy jeans with an elastic waistband, I noticed that Daddy's eyes were alight with mischief. "I have a surprise for you, Dove."

"Surprise?" I was still half asleep.

"Yep and it'll be here after breakfast."

All through breakfast, I wondered and thought about what the surprise could be, even though I was trying not to think about it; I was too excited. When Daddy was finally wiping down my face, I began to get excited tingles in my tummy again. We both heard a _whoosh_ from the Floo in the other room. "Sounds like your surprise has arrived, my Harry." He lifted me out of my highchair and together, we went to see what had arrived by Floo.

I was shocked to see it was Hermione. "Hiya, Harry!" she said. She was without Ron and excited to be here. I was still confused, so I looked to Daddy.

"Remember we talked about the possibility of Hermione being a babysitter for you?"

We had talked about it. We talked and I was shy and while I wanted to be okay with Hermione babysitting me, I still had a few hang ups about it. In the end, I decided I didn't want to make the decision and that Daddy would have to. It looked like he decided yes. I was still undecided, so instead of greeting Hermione, like a polite little boy should, I curled into Daddy. "He'll be okay," Daddy said to Hermione.

From there, Daddy gave Hermione all kinds of instructions. He told her the rules, like when I was supposed to take a nap and what I could have for snacks. We brought her up to the nursery, so he could show her my changing stuff. Was Hermione going to change me too? Miss Ward had, but Miss Ward was, like Daddy and I. Hermione was my friend and as far as I knew _not_ like Daddy and I. Wouldn't this gross her out?

Far as I could tell, Hermione listened to Daddy with the same rapt attention as she did when he was her potions professor. I could see the expression on her face, because I finally came out of my cocoon and began watching her. She really seemed to be taking this seriously. It made me feel less apprehensive over the idea of her babysitting me.

"You shouldn't have a problem lifting him. I put a potion in his bottle last night, that will make it easier for you and erase the need for a feather light charm."

"Thank you, sir, I understand how difficult that potion is to make. For future, I am able to cast a feather light charm strong enough to lift Harry – I tried it out on Ron."

Daddy chuckled. "Yes, well, I realized that likely _your_ charms would be powerful enough, but, I thought for today, the easier the better."

Hey! Was Daddy trying to say I might be difficult?

"I do appreciate it, professor."

"On that note, are you ready to hang out with your friend, Harry? Daddy really should get on."

I bit my lip, feeling some of that stress I always felt when I had to be away from Daddy, but I did want to play with Hermione a little.

"You know Harry, I'm pretty good at playing knights and dragons and I can show you ways of defeating the Draco Dragon, that even your daddy would approve of."

That did sound appealing. I reached out to Hermione and she pulled me close to her. Since there was a size difference between the two of us, there was a little awkwardness in adjusting position, but Hermione, clever girl that she was, found a way to adjust us comfortably, as if she'd been thinking about it.

"There now. We're going to have fun today," she said to me. "Don't worry about a thing professor."

"I'm just a staircase away if you need anything." Daddy came over to kiss my crown. "Have fun today, Dove."

When Daddy was gone, Hermione carried me to the playroom and set me down. I sat up on my knees to watch what she would do next. She went over to the Dragons and Knights play set and out of her pocket, she pulled a new character. "This is the Hermione doll. I made her myself. She can be a knight, a queen and even, a dragon. Watch."

As she set the doll down in the castle, I noticed that the Hermione Doll was holding something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Once the doll was in place, she pulled out her wand and waved it, saying the incantation. Suddenly, the Hermione doll came to life. "Hermione Doll, this is Harry," the real Hermione said.

Hermione Doll came to the edge of the castle and peered at me. "Ah, yes. I've heard so much about you. Pleased to finally meet you, Harry."

Curious, I crawled over to the castle to meet the Hermione doll. "Hullo," I said, taking my soother out of my mouth, but then popping it straight back in and sucking it quickly. I was nervous. Would the Hermione doll like me?

"Well aren't you the cutest!" the doll said. "We're going to have lots of fun together. I hear there's a certain Draco Dragon in need of a spanking." As she said that, she waved around the thing in her hand. It's a hairbrush. Doll-sized.

I giggled. "Yeah, he does."

"Well next time I see him misbehaving, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Don't you worry."

I liked Hermione Doll already. And now I couldn't wait until Draco came over next – I wanted to see Hermione Doll spank Draco Dragon. "What will you do, until then?" I was worried she would get lonely and perhaps bored since my other toys weren't animated like she was.

The real Hermione took some more things out, this time out of her purse. First, there was a large, doll-sized bookshelf. Hermione put it into a section of the castle and waved her wand again transforming it into a library. Hermione Doll immediately marched over to the library and sat down with a book.

"Wait," the real Hermione said. "Show Harry what else you can do before you get too involved in that book."

Hermione Doll put the book down and stood up. "You ready for a show Harry?"

I nodded.

I watched as the Hermione doll swirled her her arm about herself and then in a puff of black and purple smoke, she turned into a queen. She did it again and then she was a knight and finally, she transformed into a beautiful pink and black dragon. "I know," said the Hermione dragon, "pink is so gender stereotypical, but I like it." She blew a pretty little blue flame then changed back into regular Hermione doll and went off to read her book.

Next, the real Hermione took out another doll. This time, it was a Ron doll. When Hermione waved her wand, Ron Doll came to life, rubbing his eyes sleepily as if he'd just woken up from a long nap. "Hiya. You must be the Harry bloke. You mind pointing me to the kitchen?"

I didn't know dolls could eat. Expecting this, Hermione took out another thing from her purse; a doll-sized fridge, then rearranged the castle's current kitchen to include the new fridge. "This fridge is, well it's magic. It doesn't contain food exactly, but it'll simulate food for Ron Doll. He'll think he's eating. The spell for each doll required a string of hair from each of us, kind of like Polyjuice potion. I couldn't convince the Ron Doll that he doesn't need to eat, so I created faux-food. It seems to make him happy, just maybe don't ask him why he doesn't need to use the loo."

That made me giggle too – thinking of the real Hermione arguing with the Ron doll, like she might the real Ron. Ron Doll headed over to the kitchen and I watched him make a sandwich. "Oy. I'm being rude. You want somethin', Harry?"

I shook my head.

"I'll feed Harry later," Hermione said to Ron Doll. Ron Doll shrugged and carried on.

"Does, does he turn into anything?" I asked Hermione.

"He was supposed to, but, um, well he can't yet. And maybe don't mention that either."

After the introduction to the new dolls, Hermione and I played. We did everything from tie blankets around our necks and pretend to be Muggle superheroes, to host a tea party, which we did make Sander attend. He was hesitant at first, but when he heard Hermione would be there (he still had a serious crush on her), he attended without further comment, putting on his perfect gentlemanly airs. He even insisted he wear his monocle, which he didn't need, but he claimed it made him appear more stately; especially to a classy lady such as Hermione.

The morning had been going great, but then I realized: I was wet. I didn't know what to do. I was having fun with Hermione. She really was interested in being my babysitter and everything that meant, but was I ready to move to such a big step?

Daddy was just downstairs in his potions lab, I could ask if she would get him to do it, couldn't I?

"Does somebody need to be changed?" she asked cutting me to the chase. She also put a stern hand on her hip, which surprised me.

"N-n-noo!" I glared at her.

And suddenly, 'the game' changed. Hermione understood something about all of this, that I myself still didn't quite get, I only knew that Daddy, Miss Ward and even Uncle Lucius, knew how to create _that_ feeling inside, the one that made this real and not a game, or an act.

"I think someone does and we're going to take care of it. C'mon, Sander will help out too."

Daddy had never been shy about this topic, even in front of others. There's something about it that I need that he seemed to get. But despite needing it, this didn't mean I wouldn't protest from time-to-time. In fact, the protesting seemed to have something to do with it. And, it seemed that Daddy had already discussed this with Hermione, judging by her actions.

Reluctantly, I put my arms out for her; she smiled big and lifted me to her. Hermione might be my friend, but today, she was my babysitter and that was something different. I was both nervous and excited to see where this would go.

She carried me over to the nursery and placed me onto the change table, canting, "Accio Sander," to make sure I had him with me. Sander, of course, complained about being interrupted from his important schedule, until he realized that from this angle, he could see down Hermione's shirt.

Sander. What a pervert.

"Harry don't want you to change him, 'Mione. Want my daddy to do it." I was feeling very little.

"Your daddy said I'm to do it and that it's what's best for you."

And just like that, I turned into a pouty-brat. "I don't like you," I said and buried my face into Sander.

She paid me no heed, as she began to remove my pants. Every now and again, I would sneak looks at her face, to see if I'd made her mad. Daddy would have spanked me right away for such naughty comments, but she didn't appear to be ready to take me to task. Instead, she had a half-smile on her face, like she might be amused by my behavior.

I could feel when she began untaping my diaper and my face went hot with humiliation. This of course, making me like what was happening, at the same time I hated it. It was always this way for me, that like-don't like-like feeling.

"You're being a silly boy, Harry. This isn't a big deal."

And maybe it wasn't. I was still going to whine about it though. I wanted Hermione to know my inner conflict so she would keep saying things. I both wanted her to do this and didn't. One thing was true, I would have never have done any of this without pushes from Daddy and it _was_ what I needed. Daddy always seemed to know what I needed, even when I didn't.

I could feel her wiping me down and it didn't feel so bad. She was gentle and kind; it did make me feel loved in a special way I'd never quite received before. She took all the time in the world, which added to the humiliation – she would finish when she was good and ready and not before – but also added to the love; she was willing to do whatever it took to make me feel loved.

In that moment, I was that much more grateful for my dear friend Hermione. But I was also feeling little and hence I felt the need to test her.

When she finished cleaning me up and returned with the fresh diaper, I kicked her. "Okay then Harry, it looks like you need some discipline." Without warning, she grabbed both my ankles (a little too easily if you asked me), held them up in the air, and began spanking my bare bum. Hermione spanked hard! Nothing could be heard for some time, other than the distinct slapping sound of her hand hitting my bare flesh.

I yipped and squirmed, but she would not relent.

"That was very naughty, Harry. Kicking is poor behavior and I give spankings to little boys who decide they want to kick their nice babysitters."

I could _feel_ that.

It seemed like forever was passing, until she stopped. My bottom was super sting-y and I was crying just a little. "What do you, say?" Hermione prompted.

"I-I'm sorry, 'Mione." And I was.

"Thank you. Be a good boy now."

Just like that, Hermione became someone different in my eyes. Until that point, she was my friend who played a few little kid games with me, but now, she really was my babysitter. She had defined for us in a very real way that I was not the grown up, she was. She was the grown-up and I was a little boy. Like Daddy, she knew just how to give me what I needed.

She rubbed some cream on my heated bottom and though the sting of the spanking was already wearing off, I was in no hurry to repeat that performance. I didn't fuss when she put a new diaper on me, or when she decided I should wear a onsie rather than the pants and t-shirt ensemble I had been wearing. I was also thinking how glad I was that Daddy hadn't seen that.

Uh oh. Daddy.

Daddy was not going to be pleased at my misbehaving for Hermione. Daddy had a rule, back when I was being looked after by Miss Ward, that I was sure would still apply. He didn't ask me everyday, it was meant to be a random event to inspire good behavior, since I wouldn't know when he would ask, but he would ask me if I had behaved for Miss Ward. If I told him I hadn't, it wouldn't matter if Miss Ward had already punished me, Daddy would spank me again. And worse. He didn't give me the luxury of privacy in that instance; he would spank me then and there, right in front of everyone, most especially Miss Ward, who I'd misbehaved for. Of course, there was the odd occasion I had gotten him to feel sorry for me and he knew Miss Ward had spanked me and he didn't, but that was very rare.

Daddy might have let my rude comments go, but not the kicking. Kicking and punching for no reason other than being naughty were always something he punished for.

I decided that I had better be a good little boy for the rest of the day and hope that he didn't ask.

In any case, Hermione now seemed very big to me. I looked to her with deference and when she said it was time to have a nap, I didn't argue. Well, I protested a little, but it was a token protest. I got her 'look', the one that meant I'd better behave or else, but it only served to assure me all the more that she knew what she was doing and that she was the right sort of person to be my babysitter.

She rocked me with a bottle and I closed my eyes suckling and listening to the sound of her voice. "You've probably been wondering why I'm so good at this?"

I had actually.

"I'm going to tell you something Harry, something Ron didn't want me telling you at first, but now he's said he's all right with."

Something Ron didn't want me to know?

"I have my own set of special things I like and so does Ron. For instance, I like to give spankings, and Ron likes to receive them."

What? My eyes popped open.

Hermione laughed. "Yep. So while we may not be exactly like you, Harry, we both have some understanding, even if Ron reacted poorly at first and even if our understanding will be limited at times. I know enough to know some of the interworkings of how you tick inside, plus all the research I did, and to my benefit, I get to spank you when you're naughty," she said with a wink.

I stopped suckling for a second, shocked she'd just said that.

"Don't think I will? Test me little boy."

That took my breath away a little bit – in a good way. Going back to my bottle seemed like a better idea, so I closed my eyes and drank some more.

"Good boy, Harry."

When I woke up, Hermione was there, reading a book in my rocking chair. Sander was up to his usual tricks, not-so-discreetly checking her out. I also noticed that I had been given my soother – Hermione had thought of everything, she's a great babysitter.

"Oh! Look who's awake. It's Harry!"

That made me smile from behind my soother.

Hermione and I had a lot of fun the rest of the afternoon. We played some more and she even read me some stories. I was having such a good time with her, I didn't think of Daddy, too much. I did a little bit and each time I missed him, I lashed out by being churlish. She seemed to know.

"I don't want to play with this!" I said, whipping my ball across the room.

"We don't throw our toys, Harry," she said, confiscating the ball. "I know you're missing your daddy, but it's no reason to behave like that."

When she fed me lunch and I learned Daddy wasn't even coming up to have lunch with us, I threw my lunch plate off the highchair table.

"It's your choice to behave that way, but each time you do, you're going to get a spanking, with this." From her magical pocket of wonders, she produced a wooden spoon.

"No! I don't want a spanking."

"Does Daddy let you throw your food like that?"

"No," I said sullenly.

"And do you think Daddy would spank you if you did?"

That wasn't fair. Of course Daddy would, but she wasn't Daddy. "Well, yeah."

"I may not be your daddy, but I will uphold his rules and furthermore, like him, I don't approve of naughty behavior."

Without further comment, she removed me from my highchair, opened my onsie, took off my diaper and spanked my bare bottom with her wooden spoon. "Harry doesn't like that spoon, 'Mione," I said sniffling after my spanking was over.

"Eat like a good boy and you won't have to worry about my spoon."

And just like that, I was distracted again from pining for Daddy. I was also glad Daddy wasn't there to see me get spanked. Daddy had spanked me lots of times, but for some reason, it seemed mortifying to have Daddy walk in while I was being spanked for naughtiness by the babysitter. That and he would immediately spank me again for misbehaving for the babysitter.

When Daddy did come up at the end of the day, I was on my blanket watching Hermione make my train set float through the air.

"Well there's a happy looking baby," Daddy said.

"He's very happy at the moment," Hermione said, letting the train set float to the ground.

"Daddy!" I said, jumping up to my knees, bouncing and holding my arms out, silently demanding to be picked up.

Daddy obliged me. "I missed you, Dove." He snuggled into me giving me butterfly kisses. But then, the dreaded question came and I should have known Daddy would ask it on the first day with Hermione – he liked to set the right precedent. "Did you behave yourself for Hermione?"

"I, I, erm, well, I Daddy? Harry is mostly a good boy," I said, already feeling tears collect in my eyes.

Daddy looked to Hermione. "He earned a couple of spankings, one for kicking and one for throwing his entire plate of food on the floor, but otherwise, he was well-behaved." I was glad she didn't mention about the naughty comments, or the toy throwing. 

Daddy shook his head. "I'm disappointed, my Harry. I'm sorry, I cannot tolerate such behavior. You will be a good boy when Hermione comes over."

Hermione stands up, letting Daddy sit down on the couch, his black robes billowing and he quickly divested me of my onsie (taking it all the way off) and my diaper. Once I was over his knee, he took the time to inspect my bottom. "My, my. It looks like you managed to meet Miss Hermione's wooden spoon today. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry H-Harry didn't behave nicely, Daddy." More than anything, I hated having him disappointed in me. It was also a particular level of embarrassing to get a spanking in front of someone. Thankfully he was quick, for Daddy anyway. He still took more time than I would have liked, making sure my bottom felt well-spanked and that Hermione could see that Daddy was not as lax with my discipline as it may have appeared today.

I sniffled as Daddy stood me up. "What do you say to Hermione?" Daddy prompted.

"Harry is sorry, 'Mione. Wasn't a good boy, today."

"Come here," Hermione said, taking pity on me. Though I'd spent most of the day crawling, I ran to her and bent down to give her a big hug around the middle. "I know you'll be a good boy next time. You took that spanking admirably."

"It was hurt-y," I complained.

Both Daddy and Hermione laugh at that. She gave me lots of after spanking snuggles, before she had to leave. "I'd best get back to Ron. He said he was going to make dinner tonight, I want to make sure he didn't burn down the house."

"Thank you, 'Mione. Was a good day," I told her. It was a good day, spankings included. Yes I avoided spankings, but could never deny, I always felt better after one.

Daddy scooped me up into his arms once Hermione left and brought me upstairs to re-diaper me and dress me. "So tell me, what did you and the babysitter do all day?" Daddy asked me. I babbled on, including the bits about Sander and his crush on Hermione. Most especially, I told him about the dolls and how they were going to spank the Draco Dragon next time he did something that wasn't nice.

"It sounds like you had more fun with Hermione than you do with me," Daddy said and I could tell, he was a little jealous.

Daddy pulled me up and then set me on his hip, so I was looking in his eyes. "Nu uh, Daddy. 'Mione is lots of fun, Harry loves her, but Daddy," I said with a sigh, "Daddy is special and mine and there's just nothing else like him."

That made Daddy smile, bigger than he's ever smiled. "I love you too, Harry."

~**~

I close the book to my journal. I love reading about that day most of all. I laugh to myself, because why should I like the day I got all the spankings, so much? But now I know that's all part of it for me. I get it now – I get the thing I didn't get before – and that day played a big part in defining me, to me.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" the smooth voice asks, wafting into the room like crisp spring air along with its owner. 

"Yes Severus."

"What were you doing?"

"Just…reading."

"Reading your journal I see. Well, it's a good thing I made you write one."

"You make that sound like you don't still make me."

"Yes, I suppose I do," he pretends to contemplate. "Well little boy, let's go. If we don't dawdle, we won't have to rush through dinner, and thus leave plenty of time for me to spank you before bed."

"Oh joy. Why exactly do you think that's going to make me move faster? As if I want a spanking."

"Oh but you do. You want a spanking and a diaper and a bottle and for me to sing you off to sleep with my what do you call it? Oh yes, my silver-y voice."

I laugh at how ridiculous he is. And he's right. I do. I do want all of those things, including the spanking – little Harry will never admit that, but this Harry, he will. "Okay. I'll be there in just a second."

Severus kisses my crown and leaves.

When he's gone, I look over to the bed where Sander sits. Last night I slept in the bed, tonight I'll sleep in my crib, but either way, Sander will be with me. "What do you think? Are you happy with the way things turned out, Sander?"

Sander is a bit worn these days, even with all the things Daddy does to keep him fit; what can I say, little Harry is hard on the poor guy. Thankfully, he's got both eyes in tact, though sometimes, I wish he'd lose his sharp tongue – only sometimes, I'd much rather he spoke. If he ever stops speaking, I'll know so has my imagination and that would be much more devastating.

_I'd be happier if you stopped sucking on my snout. Isn't that what your soother is for?_

I laugh. I shouldn't have expected a straight answer from him.

I'm about to leave the room, when he stops me. _Yes, I rather do think things turned out. I'm… fond of you._

"Did you just say you're fond of me?"

_No, of course not. That must have been some other talking stuffed dragon. You really should look into that you know. Wizards are not supposed to talk to stuffed dragons._

That's his way of saying yes. "See you later Sander."

I leave the room and while Sander is often wise, he's wrong if he really does think that (though likely he doesn't and to prove my point I won't talk to him for a whole day, it'll drive him mad). Wizards _should_ talk to stuffed dragons. At least the ones like me should. It's part of where our happiness is found. I know that now.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, that's all. 
> 
> The very end-ending is the one I had in my mind, since I began this story years and years ago (I had this one written long before I posted it). As someone pointed out, it was intended to be sort of a journal account of Harry's journey in becoming an Adult Baby/Toddler. I do realize that in some chapters this wasn't always clear; my bad. At some point, I'll go through and edit and make that more apparent. This story needs severe editing in general (I wrote this well before I knew what I was doing -- which means I now feel I somewhat know what I am doing. *laughs* Though maybe some would beg to differ). 
> 
> There are many tidbits that could make great Time Stamps. I have a scene in my head about Draco and Harry having a sleepover. I think it would be fun to see the Hermione doll spank the Draco dragon! 
> 
> I also have some twisted, kinky sexual age play scenes in my head, that may be slightly out of context of the story, but would still make for great porn. If time permits, I could write them and post, but since I've got so many other works and projects going on, that's a big maybe. This story should be considered complete. 
> 
> I left things vague between Harry and Severus. I figured _you_ could decide if they; have become more intimate as a couple, whether the are strictly Big and Little, or whether Severus is an authoritarian/disciplinary figure to Harry, perhaps 24/7, in which they sometimes engage in Big/Little play, or maybe Severus ended up with the doctor dude, Harry has two daddies and I simply didn't include him in this scene? ...or something else I didn't even think of. Was that bed Harry and Severus's bed? Or does Harry have his own room for when he's bigger and it was his own bed? Mockiny Cricket says: "Let your imagination be your guide!" Of course I have the one I think of, but I don't want to ruin yours for you ;) I think we can all guess which one I'm into. 
> 
> Last, thank you for your patience with me. I had some fabulous cheerleaders for this story. I thank you all. 
> 
> Love,  
> Mocky


End file.
